


Ухмылка

by AhsokaBonteri



Series: Сила сама по себе цвета не имеет [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Love, Politics, Space Battles, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: Лея Органа обожает ухмылку Хана Соло. Хан обожает Лею. Люк Скайуокер много чего знает, но не обо всем рассказывает, Лэндо Калриссиан знает толк в модных плащах и имперских уловках, а Чуи нужен новый арбалет и свободный Кашиик. Гилад Пеллеон умеет заводить друзей, Рае Слоун беседует с юным будущим генералом, а Натаси Даала ничему не удивляется.Хан Соло смотрит на это все и безмятежно ухмыляется.Ох уж эта чертова кривая Соло-ухмылочка!





	1. 4 ПБЯ, Внешние рубежи, сектор Арканис, система Андувеел

Он всегда ухмыляется. Даже в ее снах. _Особенно_ в ее снах. Растрепанные русые волосы, словно он только что встал с постели или пробежал стометровку против ветра, крупный нос, тонкий шрам на подбородке, грустная смешинка в глубине глаз и приподнятые уголки губ.  
  
Ох уж эта чертова кривая Соло-ухмылочка!  
  
Его губы словно всегда живут отдельной, натужно-радостной и слегка ироничной жизнью.   
За его улыбкой столько всего – невысказанного, выстраданного, горького, – что иногда ей кажется: перестань он ухмыляться хоть на секунду, и весь его мир распадется на миллионы осколков, как разлетелся в пыль некогда прекрасный Альдераан.  
  
Он кривит губы и картинно заламывает бровь, а ей кажется, будто воин поднимает свой щит, готовый обороняться. Отшутиться, отмахнуться, отсмеяться – ото всех обид и разочарований. Заранее саркастично фыркнуть, ведь разве может быть ему _счастье_?  
  
Она _могла бы_ … Что? Нет, не хватило смелости, не позволила собственная гордость.  
  
И теперь воспоминания терзают ее каждую ночь. Уже целый год, и легче не становится.  
  
Сон ее беспокойный, всегда цветной, обжигающе яркий, пронзающий электричеством позвоночник и отдающийся острой болью в висках, впивающийся острым кинжалом меж ребер, срывающий с губ тихий, жалобный стон.  
  
…На них нападают штурмовики – он улыбается и обязательно упоминает, что « _ее Святейшество неплохо стреляет_ »…  
  
…«Сокол» зажимают в кольцо звездные разрушители – растягивает губы и, самодовольно раскинувшись в кресле пилота, фыркает « _ну, давайте, удивите меня, ребятки!_ » …  
  
…На Хоте опять трескаются от ледяного холода щиты и антенны на горном хребте – снова улыбается и шутит, что « _зато работает кухня, и похлебка сегодня отменная!_ »…  
  
…Стоит на платформе в цеху по карбонитовой заморозке – и…  
  
**_Я знаю._**  
  
Раскатами грома, шумом ветров звучат эти слова в ее снах, преследуют в моменты редкого бездействия, горят воспоминанием на молодых губах.  
Они целовались всего несколько раз, но почему ей кажется, что _так_ было всю жизнь? Как будто то тепло у сердца жило в ней в самого рождения, дремало и пробудилось, когда странный штурмовик сказал, что спасает ее за деньги.  
  
О, он хотел награды? Что ж – получил.  
  
— Лея? Лея, просыпайся, мы почти на месте.  
  
Голос Лэндо выдернул ее из липкой, холодной дремоты. Когда она открыла глаза, то Калриссиана в помещении уже не было. Он вообще практически никогда не позволял себе заходить в капитанскую каюту, когда на борту «Сокола» летела Лея, оставляя единственную удобную на всем фрахтовике постель ей.  
  
Обивка спального места была чистая, видимо Лэндо пытался навести тут порядок, темно-серые простыни свежие и немного пахли химчисткой. Эта постель не широкая, но для нее одной, миниатюрной, худенькой, тут явно слишком много места.  
  
Лея несмело провела рукой по валику подушки рядом со своей головой – холодной, пустой, без вмятины от лихой головы бывшего контрабандиста, которая _должна_ быть тут.  
  
_Если бы только…_  
  
Со злостью выдохнула, отгоняя недостойные мысли, и заставила себя встать.   
  
— Ну, залпами из всех орудий нас не встречают, что уже хорошо. Значит, наш маленький фортель и убеждение Люка сработали. Давай, Чуи, аккуратнее, Андувеел не самое приятное место.  
  
Вуки лишь раздраженно взвыл, пока вместе с Лэндо они продирались сквозь густые облака на поверхность малоинтересной планеты. Последний морок сна спал с глаз Леи, когда она увидела на посадочной платформе дышащий на ладан звездолет.  
  
— Это? — брови принцессы взлетели вверх. — Лэндо, это же рухлядь похуже…  
  
— Не смейте произносить «похуже «Сокола», Ваше Величество! — с совершенно несвойственной мягкой внешности жесткостью произнес темнокожий пилот.  
  
Органа прикусила язык. Что было, действительно, общего между Лэндо и Ханом, так это ревностное, слегка маниакальное обожание старого кореллианского корабля.   
  
_Прошел Дугу Кесселя… 12 парсеков…_  
  
Он всегда так мило ухмылялся, по десятому разу рассказывая ей эту историю. И обязательно запускал пятерню в непослушные волосы, дергал подбородком и слегка наклонял к плечу голову. В том, как он тихо смеялся, когда она по привычке закатывала глаза и цокала языком, было что-то нестерпимо нежное, почти интимное, принадлежавшее только им двоим.  
  
Лея вдруг содрогнулась всем телом, немилосердное сознание подкинуло ей яркую картинку недавнего сна – нависшее над ней молодое лицо мужчины с самыми яркими глазами на свете и обезоруживающей кривой ухмылкой.  
  
_Ваше Святейшество…_  
  
Ее всегда бесило, когда Хан называл ее так. Бесило так сильно, что хотелось ударить его, схватить за ворот куртки и тряхнуть как следует, пнуть его или толкнуть, запустить тонкие пальцы в непослушные локоны и притянуть для поцелуя.  
  
_Мне нравятся хорошие люди…  
Я хороший человек…_  
  
— Да-да, Чуи, я вижу. Паркуйся, нам с Леей придется зайти в кантину и уладить дела с жуликом, которому принадлежит этот корабль. Ой, брось – никакой опасности!  
  
Бравада Лэндо спокойствия не добавляла, скорее наоборот. Органа еще раз проверила заряд бластера – целый, перестрелку выдержит, если что.  
  
Калриссиан протянул ей шлем с глухим забралом, и извиняющаяся улыбка заставила дрогнуть его губы.  
  
— Знаю, ты терпеть не можешь маски, но…  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
За прошедший год Лэндо, и правда, неплохо выучил ее привычки, вкусы и предпочтения. Лея искренне восхищала его и всегда умела напомнить, зачем вообще отошедший от лихих дел Калриссиан присоединился к Повстанцам. Она была умна, обладала стальным характером, коим наделены далеко не все мужчины, умела искренне сострадать и любила так сильно, как только могла бы любить женщина.   
  
О последнем Лэндо никогда ее не спрашивал. Никто не спрашивал, вообще-то, даже Люк. Но в некоторые моменты, как сейчас, понимание того, что _уже было_ и что еще _может быть_ между Леей и Ханом, пронзало Калриссиана насквозь.  
  
Лэндо бы сам себе не признался, но иногда ему казалось, что _они_ – Лея и Хан – должны _быть_ , что _они_ нужны не только друг другу, не только Альянсу или Люку, а всей чертовой Галактике.  
  
Тряхнув кудрявой головой и отгоняя бредовые мысли, Лэндо направился к выходу, но его вдруг остановил требовательный голос Леи.  
  
— Плащ.  
  
Бывший картежник замер на месте и жалостливо посмотрел на подругу.  
  
— Но он специально для таких вот…  
  
— Лэндо.  
  
— Ах, ладно!  
  
И она, надо признаться, весьма неплохо изучила Калриссиана.  
  
— Надень. — Органа протянула другу потрепанную кожаную куртку и рассмеялась, увидев скривившееся лицо.  
  
— Только ради тебя, принцесса!  
Лэндо нехотя сменил мягкую накидку на невзрачную куртку, шумно выдохнул и разгладил пальцами короткие усики над верхней губой.  
  
— Ой, брось. Так нас точно никто не узнает. Я в маске, ты в дурацкой кожанке. А по последним донесениям мы скрываемся где-то в районе Кристофсиса.  
  
Чуи издал обеспокоенный рык, подгоняя застрявших у выхода повстанцев. Вуки был прав – у них мало времени, нужно успеть оказаться на Татуине раньше Люка, медлить нельзя.  
  
Дышать в маске было трудно, но то была малая плата за возможность спрятать лицо, особенно тогда, когда с постеров о вознаграждении на тебя смотрели собственные глаза.  
  
— Миленько, — буркнул Калриссиан, проходя мимо голограммы Леи и объявления « _Принцесса Альдераана, Лея Органа. 50 000 кредитов_ ». — А ты ст _о_ ишь немало, я дешевле.  
  
В это самое время голограмма сменилась на Лэндо, вознаграждение за поимку которого составляло меньше двадцати тысяч.  
  
— Да уж, одна коллекция плащей и парфюма потянет на сумму побольше.  
  
Из-за встроенного модулятора хриплый голос прозвучал с каким-то особенным оттенком сарказма. Лэндо закатил глаза, но больше ничего не сказал – препираться и обмениваться милыми шуточками было не место и не время.  
  
В кантину они зашли молча и, кинув бармену пару ходивших в обиходе Внешнего кольца монет, направились к дальнему столику.  
  
Протискиваясь между столами, за которыми сидела целая группа трандошанских охотников, Лею обдало знакомым холодком тревоги. То ли дело было в личной неприязни принцессы к этим рептилоидам, то ли их низкий шипящий говор раздражал до чертиков, то ли…   
  
С того самого дня на Беспине, когда она каким-то непостижимым чудом услышала Люка, Лею не покидала безумная мысль, теплившаяся угольком на самом краешке сознания.  
Разве может быть так, что она…  
  
— Вы опоздали.  
  
Скрипучий голос мужчины-викуэя отвлек Лею от внимательного разглядывания трандошан. Принцесса перевела взгляд на невзрачного пирата и брезгливо поджала губы – хорошо, что под маской было не видно.  
  
— А может, это вы, мой любезный друг, прибыли раньше?  
  
Лэндо, лучезарно улыбаясь белоснежным оскалом, присел за стол и жестом пригласил стоящую рядом Лею сделать тоже самое. Органа затылком чувствовала обращенные на себя взгляды ящеров, и это очень мешало ей сосредоточиться на разговоре с пиратом.  
  
Воздух вокруг нее едва уловимо вибрировал, а в кончиках пальцев ощущалось странное покалывание. Бейл и Бреха всегда говорили ей, что это лишь эффект от слишком ярко развитой интуиции, а Люк с недавних пор как-то по-особенному улыбался, когда с Леей приключались подобные приступы обостренного беспокойства.   
  
— …и это последняя цена. Я и так уступил много!  
  
Викуэй сплюнул прямо на пол и отвратительно рыгнул, практически вынудив Лею дернуть плечом и плотнее закутаться в безразмерное пончо. Оглушительно громко вскрикнула тви’лечка за соседним столиком, когда подвыпивший мужчина в старомодной Ондеронской броне слишком сильно схватил ее за полуоголённую грудь, а шум у барной стойки оповестил о разгорающейся ссоре между двумя родианцами.  
  
Лэндо, будто не замечая творившейся вокруг грязи, откинулся на спинку стула и протянул, нараспев растягивая слова.  
  
— А что, если мы сыграем в карты? Выиграю я – отдашь нам корабль за полцены, выиграешь ты – плачу вдвойне.  
  
Лея была готова проклясть Калриссиана, и если бы у нее сейчас была возможность пнуть его под столом – она бы пнула.   
Карты? Серьезно? _Сейчас_?  
  
И только отчаянная мысль, что друг знает наверняка, что он творит, удержала Лею от срыва. Вдохнула, выдохнула и принялась следить за партией.  
  
Лэндо был _игроком_. Уже через каких-то полчаса у их столика собралась дюжина зрителей, ставки увеличивались, монет на столе становилось больше. Калриссиан уже несколько раз почти выиграл, и Лея отчего-то была уверена, что он специально тянет время.   
  
Азарт игры в конечном итоге почти захлестнул и принцессу, если бы только не жмущийся к ней ящер.  
  
— А ты маллшик или девошшка?  
  
Мало того, что мерзкий трандошанин положил когтистую лапу на плечо Леи, так он еще был ужасно пьян. Желание достать бластер и пристрелить урода с неимоверной силой поднялось в груди, и Лея почти поддалась какому-то глубинному зову, что цветом напоминал грозовую тучу и ощущался железом на кончике языка.  
  
И когда ярость красным цунами чуть не затопила ее с головой, Органа дернулась от звука трех выстрелов подряд.  
  
Викуэй, родианец и тви’лечка упали замертво. Бластер в руке Лэндо был направлен на вцепившегося в Лею ящера.  
  
— Лапу убрал, а то станешь четвертым, чего бы мне не хотелось, потому что за твою вонючую шкуру никто не даст и кредита.  
  
Никакой улыбки, ни капли веселья в карих глазах. _Такой_ Лэндо также был Лее хорошо знаком, и по опыту она точно знала – с ним сейчас было лучше не спорить.  
  
— Ах ты ссшука!..  
  
Лэндо не выстрелил, это сделала Лея. Отцепив от бедра оружие, Органа, даже не оборачиваясь, прожгла рептилоиду сердце. Он дернулся и рухнул к ее ногам, едва не опрокинув стол. Его соплеменники тут же повскакивали со своих мест, как и еще несколько недовольных в кантине.  
  
— Леди и джентльмены! — прогромыхал Калриссиан, каким-то образом перекрикивая зарождающийся гул десятков голосов. — Прошу извинить за бардак и надеюсь _это_ покроет ваши убытки. Я же позволю себе забрать свой выигрыш – корабль вот этого гнилого куска флоррумского дерьма.  
  
Под _этим_ имелся в виду портативный голотранслятор. Кинув устройство на стол и нажав кнопку, Лэндо, как и остальные, уставился на три голограммы объявленных в розыск. За проигравшего им корабль пирата Хатты назначили цену в пятнадцать тысяч кредитов, за тви’лечку – тридцать пять, а за родианца – десять.   
  
Когда и как Лэндо их опознал, и знал ли заранее или сориентировался по ситуации, оставалось только гадать.  
  
Карта активации с кодами корабля лежала поверху всех остальных ставок. Схватив ее, Лэндо протянул руку Лее, и они спешно покинули кантину, в которой, похоже, разгоралась ссора из-за потенциальной дележки наживы.  
  
Обостренное донельзя чувство тревоги гнало вперед. Глаза Леи метались по лицам перевозбужденной толпы, безошибочно сейчас угадывая – вот это вор, а это жулик, проститутка, снова вор, вот этот хилый мужчина – убийца, а рядом с ним отравительница, опальный тайдарианский торговец, дезертир, наркоман…  
  
Вырвавшись из кантины на улицу, повстанцы едва ли не перешли на бег. Органа крепче сжала бластер и увидела, что Калриссиан сделал то же самое.   
  
Интересно, а он тоже ощущает, как гудит раскаленный добела воздух вокруг?  
  
— Быстрее, — сквозь зубы процедил Лэндо, отвлекая сосредоточивающуюся на своих странных ощущениях Лею.  
  
За их спинами раздались шипящие ругательства, трандошане, толкая друг друга, выбегали из открытых дверей шумной забегаловки.  
  
— Проклятье, — сорвалось с губ Леи.  
  
— Сюда!  
  
Лэндо вдруг резко толкнул ее за нагромождение каких-то ящиков. В этот же самый миг прозвучал оглушительный взрыв – кантина практически взлетела на воздух.   
  
В кои-то веки Лея была рада тому, что она в маске. Встроенный фильтр не давал закашляться от пыли и скрадывал часть запахов – особенно мерзкий аромат паленой плоти, жженого тряпья и плавящегося пластика.  
  
А вот Лэндо почти что задыхался от поднявшегося в воздух мелкого песка и не видел, как в сторону их укрытия ковыляют трое выживших ящеров с оружием наперевес.  
Перестрелка была недолгой, но яростной. Два раза заряд бластера пролетал в опасной близости от ее головы, но Лея умела вести бой. Когда двое ящеров пали от руки принцессы Альдераана, третий, яростно взвыв, пошел в лобовую атаку – Лея продырявила ему сначала колени, а потом окончательно его обездвижила выстрелами в руки.  
  
Подойдя к завывающему от боли ящеру и направляя на него оружие, Органа произнесла:  
  
— Кто вам нас заказал?  
  
— Иди к щщерту, ссшука!  
  
Еще один выстрел – на сей раз в бедро.  
  
— Скажешь правду, и все закончится быстро.  
  
Лэндо встал с ней рядом, но остановить даже не пытался. Разгорающийся пожар, пожирающий кантину, окрасил поле боя в красно-оранжевое, словно безжалостное кровавое солнце решило бы согреть их своими алыми лучами.  
  
Воздух вокруг Органы уже не просто гудел, а скручивался темно-бордовой спиралью.  
  
— Боба Фетт! Шжаполушшил Сшоло, захошшел и приншессу. — Трандошанин попытался дернуть лапой, кулак которой все еще сжимал бластер.  
  
Еще один выстрел, еще один крик боли.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Ящер жалобно заскулил, весь его вид молил о пощаде. Прозвучал еще один залп.  
  
— Лея! — в предостерегающем шепоте Лэндо была какая-то неуловимая интонация, но думать об этом Органе не хотелось, вся она была сосредоточена на жалком существе, извивающемся в предсмертной агонии у ее ног.  
  
_— Кто?!  
  
— Вее’ййй’др!_  
  
А вот это, каким-то образом почувствовала Лея, было правдой. Имя Лорда ситхов почему-то подействовало отрезвляюще. Ужаснувшись самой себе, усилием воли отгоняя от сердца липкий багровый туман ярости, Органа опустила оружие и дернула головой.  
  
— Мы получили ответ, — тихо сказала она, обращаясь к Лэндо.  
  
Калриссиан пустил заряд ящеру в лоб, заканчивая его мучения, после чего бросил на подругу полный странного сочувствия взгляд.  
  
— Идем, нужно убираться отсюда поскорее. В трех километрах отсюда есть еще платформа и кантина, пожар скоро заметят. А тут… — картежник сглотнул, обводя взглядом устроенный ими погром. — Пусть все выглядит как пьяная драка, а нас тут вообще никогда не было.  
  
Лея кивнула и на ватных ногах последовала за спешащим к кораблю пирата Лэндо. От того, что она позволила злости на секунду взять над собой верх, было неимоверно тошно. А еще почему-то страшно.  
  
— Какие бомбы ты использовал?   
  
— Те, что стащил у той пары родианцев.  
  
— О, удобно. А те, что дал тебе Чуи?  
  
— Заметила, значит.   
  
Лея хотела ответить ему что-нибудь едкое, но осеклась, увидев его широкую ухмылку.   
Собственно, весь этот кроваво-красный кошмар они устроили ради того, чтобы снова увидеть другую – фирменную кривую Соло-ухмылочку. Все не просто так и все было не зря. Напомнив себе об этом, Лея лишь шире развела хрупкие плечи, гордо вздернула подбородок и решительно повернулась спиной к учиненному ими хаосу.  
  
Чубакка ждал товарищей у развалюхи-звездолёта. Выразив восхищение фейверверком и отругав их за задержку, вуки отправил Калриссиана на «Сокол», а сам повернулся к Лее.  
В его ставшем таким привычным и родном рыке слышался вопрос:   
_«Ну, и какой у нас дальше план? Все без изменений?»_  
  
— Все без изменений, Чуи, — кивнула принцесса Органа, усаживаясь в кресло пилота и стягивая, наконец, осточертевшую маску.   
  
Про себя Лея подумала: « _И будь я проклята, если к концу следующего дня Хан не вернет мне тот чертов поцелуй!_  
»


	2. Глава 2. 4 ПБЯ. Среднее кольцо, Западный предел, сектор Таштор, Такодана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning] Хан и Лея, наконец-то в одном кадре. Описываются события между их побегом с Татуина и встречей всех на базе Альянса. Между Ханом и Леей искрит, никакой порнухи, но все же... они же влюбленные молодые люди)

Дав­но на «Со­коле» не со­бира­лось столь­ко на­роду. Да­же без уле­тев­ше­го на Да­гобу Лю­ка бы­ло как буд­то бы да­же тес­но­вато. Дро­идам, яс­ное де­ло, спаль­ное мес­то бы­ло не нуж­но, но С-3РО умуд­рялся ка­ким-то од­но­му толь­ко ему из­вес­тным об­ра­зом пос­то­ян­но по­падать­ся Ха­ну под ру­ку и раз­дра­жать боль­ше обыч­но­го. Чуи на ра­дос­тях ед­ва ли от­хо­дил от дру­га даль­ше, чем на па­ру мет­ров, Лэн­до со сво­ими со­вета­ми и пе­рес­та­нов­ка­ми ме­бели из­рядно на­до­ел, а Лея… _Ох_ , Лея бы­ла так не­поз­во­литель­но близ­ко и в то же са­мое вре­мя нес­терпи­мо да­леко.  
  
Лэн­до весь­ма кра­соч­но опи­сал Ха­ну кос­тюмчик ра­быни, за что чуть не по­лучил по уса­той фи­зи­оно­мии – да­ром что зре­ние к Со­ло по­ка еще до кон­ца не вер­ну­лось. Но ес­ли про­пус­кать ми­мо ушей все шу­точ­ки Кал­рисси­ана и дей­стви­тель­но вслу­шивать­ся в то, что он ус­пел крат­ко рас­ска­зать Ха­ну, то вы­ходи­ло, что Лея рис­кну­ла всем, что­бы вы­тащить быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста из лап Джаб­бы Хат­та.  
  
Нап­ри­мер:  
  
— Сам по­нима­ешь, как смот­релся бы флот Аль­ян­са на ор­би­те Та­ту­ина…   
  
Или всколь­зь об­ро­нен­ное:  
  
— Мон Мот­ма на ба­зе силь­но так уди­вит­ся, уви­дев твою рас­прек­расную ро­жу…  
  
Лея свою вы­ход­ку про­ком­менти­рова­ла па­рой фраз, от од­ной из ко­торых у Ха­на чуть сер­дце из гру­ди не выс­ко­чило.  
  
— На­де­юсь, за столь­ко ме­сяцев ты не ус­пел окон­ча­тель­но зас­ку­чать.  
  
У них не бы­ло вре­мени не то что­бы по­гово­рить, а прос­то по­сидеть ря­дом хо­тя бы пять ми­нут. Скром­ный ме­дицин­ский от­сек «Со­кола» не мог дать все­го, что нуж­но бы­ло че­лове­ку пос­ле кар­бо­нито­вой за­мороз­ки, а ви­тами­ны, ко­торые ему ко­лола Лея, не факт, что по­мога­ли.  
  
На воп­рос «да­леко ли нам до ба­зы» Лэн­до от­ве­тил: «Де­сять дней». Со­ло быс­тро со­об­ра­зил, что пос­ле вы­ход­ки на Та­ту­ине им нуж­но нем­но­го по­летать, за­мес­ти сле­ды, да и на­вер­ня­ка ба­за Пов­стан­цев рас­по­лага­лась да­леко от пес­ча­ной пла­неты и сек­то­ра, под­кон­троль­но­го хат­там.  
  
И как бы силь­но ни хо­телось Со­ло вы­садить всех на ка­ком-ни­будь пла­нето­иде, уса­дить Лею ря­дом с со­бой и мах­нуть ку­да-ни­будь, ку­да угод­но, он прек­расно по­нимал – у них есть де­ла, долг. А _они_ … они еще бу­дут. Каж­дой кле­точ­кой сво­его те­ла и каж­дой нитью сво­ей ду­ши он чувс­тво­вал обе­щание – _им быть_. Теп­лое, неж­ное, не­из­бежное и же­лан­ное – клят­ва, про­из­не­сен­ная без слов – она бы­ла в том по­целуе во двор­це Джаб­бы, в роб­ком при­кос­но­вении паль­цев к ску­лам или за­рос­шим ще­тиной ще­кам, в ти­хом смеш­ке и, на­вер­ня­ка, в за­каты­ва­емых с каж­дой не­умес­тной шут­ки гла­зах, в той са­мой кри­вой ух­мылке.  
  
***  
  
— Та­кода­на, Хан. Маз уже ждет нас. Пар­ку­ем­ся, вы­руба­ем все сис­те­мы и идем, нам наз­на­чена встре­ча че­рез два ча­са.  
  
Прош­ло поч­ти че­тыре дня с мо­мен­та спа­сатель­ной мис­сии, и Со­ло уже раз­ли­чал раз­мы­тые си­лу­эты ок­ру­жа­ющих его объ­ек­тов и лю­дей. В крес­ло пи­лота Лэн­до его не пус­кал, но и из ка­бины «Со­кола», яс­ное де­ло, не вы­гонял. Хан, нап­ря­гая гла­за, пы­тал­ся из­влечь из раз­мы­того си­не-зе­лено­го пят­на хо­тя бы очер­та­ния так хо­рошо зна­комых ос­тров­ков и озер.  
  
— Кра­сиво… Ес­ли бы тут еще бы­ли го­ры и снег…  
  
При­дыха­ние Леи проз­ву­чало ог­лу­шитель­но близ­ко. Ну ко­неч­но, зе­лено-го­лубая Та­кода­на дол­жна бы­ла чем-то на­пом­нить ей о по­терян­ном Аль­де­ра­ане. Хан всле­пую про­тянул ру­ку и ух­ва­тил­ся за ма­лень­кую, теп­лую ла­донь. Лея пе­реп­ле­ла их паль­цы и с си­лой сжа­ла, пы­та­ясь ка­сани­ем вы­разить все, что не мог­ла про­из­нести вслух. Хан про­вел по­душеч­кой боль­шо­го паль­ца по неж­ной ко­же и улыб­нулся. Ему нес­терпи­мо хо­телось вновь яс­но ви­деть ее ли­цо, каж­дую чер­точку, яр­кие ка­рие гла­за и ак­ку­рат­ные алые гу­бы. И ес­ли да­же зре­ние ни­ког­да к не­му не вер­нется – что ж, то бы­ла ма­лая пла­та за воз­можность быть ря­дом, де­лать об­щее де­ло, ка­сать­ся ее ру­ки, не бо­ясь быть от­вер­гну­тым или ос­ме­ян­ным.  
  
— Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво, дав­нень­ко Вы не бы­вали во двор­цах. Го­товь­тесь ко встре­че с ко­роле­вой Маз.   
  
Лея фыр­кну­ла.  
  
— Во-пер­вых, я с ней уже зна­кома. Прав­да, се­год­ня дей­стви­тель­но на­ша пер­вая лич­ная встре­ча. И, Хан, на­зовешь ме­ня так еще раз – уку­шу.  
  
— О, я на это на­де­юсь, — хмык­нул Со­ло.  
  
Чуи, про­тяж­но рык­нув, от­пустил ед­кую шут­ку, зас­та­вив Лэн­до за­ливис­то рас­сме­ять­ся, а Лею опус­тить гла­за и зар­деть­ся ма­ковым цве­том. Хан, воп­ре­ки при­выч­ке, гру­бова­то от­ве­тил дру­гу на его род­ном язы­ке, чем при­вел Чуи в пол­ный вос­торг.  
  
— О, ка­кой кош­мар! Прин­цесса Лея, дол­жен вам со­об­щить, что да­же по­вер­хностное оз­на­ком­ле­ние с от­зы­вами о дан­ном мес­те при­водят ме­ня в сос­то­яние край­не­го бес­по­кой­ства. — 3РО, смеш­но жес­ти­кули­руя, на­пом­нил о сво­ем при­сутс­твии. — На­ши шан­сы не нар­вать­ся на дра­ку с пред­ста­вите­лями пи­рат­ско­го со­об­щес­тва рав­ны 9765 к 1.  
  
Хан за­катил гла­за и шум­но вы­дох­нул че­рез нос, Лея, нак­ло­нив­шись к не­му, шеп­ну­ла:  
  
— Ску­чал по ста­рине С-3РО?  
  
— Угу. — Хан слег­ка по­вер­нул го­лову, что­бы бы­ла воз­можность упе­реть­ся но­сом ку­да-то в шею Лее. — Кто еще мне рас­ска­жет о на­ших шан­сах на пол­ный про­вал?  
  
О, это бы­ло _сме­ло_ и _наг­ло_ с его сто­роны, но Со­ло бы­ло пле­вать, сдер­жи­вать се­бя сей­час не бы­ло ни сил, ни же­лания. Все­го на се­кун­ду поз­во­лить се­бе эту сла­бость, вдох­нуть аро­мат ее ко­жи, что­бы че­рез мгно­вение сно­ва отс­тра­нить­ся и вер­нуть­ся к на­сущ­ным проб­ле­мам чер­то­вой Га­лак­ти­ки.  
  
Теп­лое ды­хание все­го па­ру то­митель­ных се­кунд ще­кота­ло пуль­си­ру­ющую жил­ку на шее, но это­го впол­не хва­тило, что­бы Ор­га­на нап­рочь по­забы­ла, как ду­мать, го­ворить, дви­гать­ся и чувс­тво­вать что-ли­бо еще, кро­ме про­нес­ше­гося по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку элек­три­чес­тва. Она уже по­дума­ла отс­тра­нить­ся, ког­да Хан неж­но, ед­ва уло­вимо кос­нулся гу­бами ее ко­жи и тут же отод­ви­нул­ся. Ник­то ни­чего не за­метил, крат­кий миг, ук­ра­ден­ные мгно­венья, но для них – сок­ро­вен­ное и свя­щен­ное.   
  
Не все сра­зу, все бу­дет, вре­мя те­перь на их сто­роне. Ведь так?   
  
Лея бы и под пыт­ка­ми не приз­на­лась, ка­кие кра­моль­ные мыс­ли выз­ва­ло прос­тое, не­хит­рое ка­сание. Кое-как сов­ла­дав с нах­лы­нув­ши­ми эмо­ци­ями, прин­цесса Аль­де­ра­ана сос­ре­дото­чила свое вни­мание на ка­мен­ном стро­ении, дей­стви­тель­но чем-то на­поми­нав­шем за­мок.   
  
Лэн­до и Чуи по­сади­ли «Со­кола» чуть даль­ше, чем пар­ко­вались ос­таль­ные ко­раб­ли, на вся­кий слу­чай. Про­вери­ли за­ряды блас­те­ров, за­кута­лись в плот­ные пон­чо, Лея по­вяза­ла на го­лову лег­кий пла­ток и на­кину­ла ка­пюшон.  
  
— Лэн­до го­ворил, что хат­ты да­ли за ва­шу го­ловы наг­ра­ды, но не ска­зал, сколь­ко.  
  
Хан сог­нул ру­ку в лок­те, и Лея с ра­достью за не­го уце­пилась и нем­но­го тол­кну­ла его впра­во, все еще поч­ти сле­пой Со­ло чуть не вре­зал­ся го­ловой в сталь­ную бал­ку, по­ка они спус­ка­лись по тра­пу фрах­то­вика.  
  
— Ну, до убий­ства Джаб­бы я сто­ила 50 ты­сяч, — улыб­ну­лась Лея.  
  
— О, зна­чит, ес­ли сей­час по нам нач­нут па­лить, то цен­ник уве­личил­ся в па­ру раз.  
  
Хан вро­де как шу­тил и за­лих­ват­ски ух­мы­лял­ся, но сво­бод­ная пра­вая ла­донь креп­ко сжи­мала ру­ко­ять при­цеп­ленно­го к бед­ру блас­те­ра. Он пок­репче при­жал к се­бе Лею и ста­рал­ся ид­ти на пол­ша­га впе­реди нее.  
  
— Хан, я и са­ма прек­расно мо­гу…  
  
— Мо­жешь. А я все еще хре­ново ви­жу.  
  
Лея хо­тела пос­по­рить, но вне­зап­но осек­лась, сра­жен­ная не­ожи­дан­ной и роб­кой неж­ностью в хрип­ло­ватом го­лосе быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста. Она улыб­ну­лась, прик­ры­вая ли­цо частью плат­ка и нем­но­го за­мед­ли­ла шаг.  
  
— Ого!  
  
Ор­га­на не смог­ла сдер­жать по­лувос­хи­щён­но­го при­дыха­ния, про­ходя че­рез уз­кий, за­рос­ший тра­вой дво­рик, уве­шан­ный де­сят­ка­ми фла­гов.  
  
— Кла­ны пи­ратов, бор­цы за сво­боду, воль­ные пи­лоты, бан­ды Внеш­не­го коль­ца, сим­во­лы им­пе­рии, сим­во­лы Аль­ян­са... да тут прос­то… все!  
  
Лэн­до и Хан син­хрон­но ух­мыль­ну­лись.  
  
— Ти­хая га­вань для тех, кто хоть сколь­ко-то вы­бива­ет­ся из об­щей кан­вы ци­вили­зации, — про­тянул Хан.   
  
— Не бой­ся, Лея, здесь мы в бе­зопас­ности под за­щитой Маз Ка­наты, — под­мигнул Ор­га­не Кал­рисси­ан.  
  
— На­де­юсь, не в та­кой бе­зопас­ности, как на Бес­пи­не, до­рогой мой друг.  
  
— Прин­цесса, ты бу­дешь при­поми­нать мне это до кон­ца мо­их дней?  
  
— Имен­но.  
  
Лэн­до фыр­кнул и, гля­нув на Ха­на, про­буб­нил:  
  
— Ан­гель­ский ха­рак­тер. Прям как у те­бя.  
  
Хан не мог ви­деть, что друг смот­рит в его сто­рону, но по­нял, к ко­му он об­ра­ща­ет­ся. И по­чему-то сер­дце Со­ло тре­пет­но про­пус­ти­ло удар. Хан не ве­рил в Судь­бу, пре­доп­ре­делён­ность, во­лю Си­лы или лю­бое дру­гое мис­ти­чес­кое неч­то. Но он ве­рил в Лею. В ее сло­ва, пос­тупки, по­целуи, кол­кости и улыб­ки. А ее «ан­гель­ский» ха­рак­тер вол­но­вал и бу­дора­жил быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста с то­го са­мого дня на Звез­де Смер­ти, ког­да за­бав­ная юная де­вуш­ка, ука­зыва­ла ему, как имен­но ее нуж­но спа­сать.  
  
_Я люб­лю ее._  
  
Он впер­вые по­нял это, осоз­нанно про­из­нес про се­бя зап­ретные сло­ва еще на Хо­те. Не­ожи­дан­но нах­лы­нув­шие вос­по­мина­ния на се­кун­ду вы­били поч­ву из-под ног.  
  
_Люк и Хан обу­чали Лею ез­дить на тон­то­не, а она сме­ялась и го­вори­ла, что это не слож­нее, чем объ­ез­жать ска­кунов на Аль­де­ра­ане. Рез­вый зверь чуть бы­ло не сбро­сил Ор­га­ну в суг­роб, но она на­тяну­ла вож­жи и лов­ко пе­ремес­ти­ла центр тя­жес­ти, с си­лой опе­рив­шись ко­лен­ка­ми о жи­вот­ное.  
  
— Спо­кой­но!  
  
Ох уж это же­лезо в ее го­лосе! Са­мый сек­су­аль­ный для Ха­на Со­ло звук на све­те – не ме­нее прек­расный, чем рев дви­гате­лей «Со­кола».  
Спрыг­нув тог­да с тон­то­на, она под­бе­жала к Ха­ну, лу­чезар­но улыб­ну­лась и спро­сила:  
  
— Ну, что вы обо мне ду­ма­ете, ка­питан Со­ло?  
  
Единс­твен­ное, что он тог­да смог из се­бя вы­давить, бы­ло:  
  
— Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво, а вы неп­ло­хо смот­ри­тесь в сед­ле. Ез­дить вер­хом уме­ете яв­но луч­ше, чем во­дить звез­до­лет.  
  
Она, яс­ное де­ло, за­велась с пол-обо­рота и об­ру­шила на Ха­на це­лый по­ток яр­ких эпи­тетов. Со­ло тог­да сто­ял и ух­мы­лял­ся, уто­пая в зву­ке ее го­лоса, лю­бу­ясь рас­крас­невши­мися на мо­розе щеч­ка­ми и слег­ка за­ин­де­вев­ши­ми рес­ни­цами, а пот­рескав­ши­еся на хо­лоде гу­бы буд­то так и про­сили за­цело­вать ее до по­тери пуль­са.  
«Ну, все, Со­ло, ты про­пал!» – про­нес­лась в его го­лове шаль­ная мысль.  
В тот день он твер­до ре­шил, что сроч­но дол­жен выр­вать­ся на Та­ту­ин к Джаб­бе, но Хан со­вер­шенно не со­бирал­ся сбе­гать. Нап­ро­тив, ему хо­телось от­дать ганг­сте­ру долг и как мож­но ско­рее вер­нуть­ся к Лее. И пусть быв­ший кон­тра­бан­дист был не па­ра прин­цессе, но будь он прок­лят, ес­ли не по­пыта­ет­ся сор­вать с ее губ по­целуй!_  
  
***  
  
Лея бы­ла впе­чат­ле­на и нем­но­го оша­раше­на пос­ле зна­комс­тва с ле­ген­дарной Маз Ка­натой, о ко­торой ей так мно­го рас­ска­зыва­ли Хан, Лэн­до и Чуи. Ми­ни­атюр­ная жен­щи­на, по­видав­шая слиш­ком мно­го на сво­ем ве­ку, под­ку­пала теп­лым, всез­на­ющим взгля­дом за тол­сты­ми лин­за­ми оч­ков, а так­же хит­рой снис­хо­дитель­ностью в го­лосе.  
  
_— Ис­то­рия зна­вала Ко­ролев го­раз­до мо­ложе вас, моя до­рогая. Од­на­ко, для той, что раз­жи­га­ет све­точ на­деж­ды в сер­дцах лю­дей – вы нес­терпи­мо юны._  
  
Это бы­ло пер­вое, что ска­зала Лее Маз, еще тог­да – нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, ког­да Лэн­до вы­шел на связь с Та­кода­ны, зна­комя Лею со ста­рой под­ру­гой Ха­на, го­товой по­мочь с выз­во­лени­ем Со­ло из лап мер­зко­го ганг­сте­ра. Ор­га­на опе­шила и впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя не наш­лась, что от­ве­тить со­бесед­ни­ку. Лэн­до это тог­да край­не по­заба­вило.  
  
_— Ма­аааз, про­шу не сму­щай прин­цессу, — да­же го­лог­рамма кар­тежни­ка буд­то из­лу­чала ве­селье.  
  
— Ко­роны на го­лове я не ви­жу, да и не нуж­на она ей. Все тут – в гла­зах. О да, без­донный оке­ан, ли­лии и сталь. — Ка­ната улыб­ну­лась и до­бави­ла. — Ког­да раз­мо­рози­те Со­ло, обя­затель­но при­летай­те ко мне. Вам нуж­но бу­дет вре­мя и мес­то, что­бы пе­реси­деть пер­вые па­ру дней._  
  
И вот они прав­да бы­ли здесь, во двор­це Маз Ка­наты с раз­мо­рожен­ным, жи­вым и поч­ти здо­ровым Ха­ном Со­ло.  
  
— Хва­ла бес­ко­неч­но муд­рой Все­лен­ной! — Не­высо­кая ста­руш­ка про­тяну­ла к кон­тра­бан­дисту ру­ки и Хан, опус­ка­ясь на од­но ко­лено, креп­ко ее об­нял.   
  
Лэн­до от­ве­сил Ка­нате изящ­ный пок­лон, а Чуи сму­щен­но про­рычал неж­ное при­ветс­твие.  
  
— Да. О, да. Лея Ор­га­на. Здравс­твуй, ди­тя.  
  
Маз улы­балась неж­но, без кол­кости во взгля­де. Она про­тяну­ла ру­ку к сто­ящей на шаг по­зади Ха­на Лее и удов­летво­рен­но заж­му­рилась, ког­да Лея по­жала теп­лую мор­щи­нис­тую ла­донь.  
  
— Пос­ледняя прин­цесса Аль­де­ра­ана, — ти­хо про­из­несла Маз. — Бы­ла, есть и ос­та­нешь­ся ею, по­ка твое храб­рое сер­дце бь­ет­ся ра­ди ми­ра в Га­лак­ти­ке, хо­тя са­ма ты – ди­тя вой­ны. О, я мно­го слы­шала про Аль­янс, Вос­ста­ние… мо­жет, ты уди­вишь­ся, де­воч­ка, но да­же тут мно­гие под­держи­ва­ют вас. Им­пе­рия выж­гла не­поз­во­литель­ное ко­личес­тво ми­ров за слиш­ком ко­рот­кий срок.  
  
Чуи го­рес­тно рык­нул, Лея прик­ры­ла гла­за, пы­та­ясь отог­нать му­чав­шее ее вос­по­мина­ние о взры­ве род­ной пла­неты.  
  
— Маз, мы про­ведем здесь па­ру дней, под­запра­вим­ся, от­дохнем. — За­гово­рил Лэн­до. — А по­том мы уле­тим, и, кля­нусь, Им­пе­рия ни­ког­да не уз­на­ет, что мы бы­ли здесь.  
  
Ста­руш­ка-пи­рат­ка рас­сме­ялась, по­вора­чива­ясь к Кал­рисси­ану и вы­пус­каю ла­донь Леи из сво­их уве­шан­ных брас­ле­тами рук.  
  
— Ко­неч­но не уз­на­ет! Не да­лее как час на­зад я при­каза­ла за­переть трех им­пер­ских аген­тов.  
  
Со­ло нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
— А это не вы­зовет по­доз­ре­ний?  
  
— Хах! Мои де­воч­ки их на­по­или. Эти го­луб­чи­ки прос­пят не­делю и по­том бу­дут ду­мать, что об­ни­мались и це­лова­лись с тви’леч­ка­ми но­чи нап­ро­лет, хо­тя на са­мом де­ле пус­ка­ли слю­ни на со­ломен­ный мат­рас там вни­зу, в тем­ни­цах.  
  
Хан вос­хи­щен­но раз­вел ру­ки.  
  
— Маз, вол­шебни­ца и ку­дес­ни­ца! Луч­шая из жи­вущих!  
  
Пи­рат­ка поз­во­лила кон­тра­бан­дисту еще раз об­нять се­бя и, ког­да он чуть бы­ло не про­мах­нулся, пы­та­ясь об­вить хруп­кие пле­чи ста­руш­ки, шеп­ну­ла:  
  
— Я так ра­да, что ты жив, но ви­жу, что не сов­сем здо­ров.  
  
— Нас­чет это­го… — про­тянул Со­ло. — У те­бя ведь все еще есть тот ме­дицин­ский дро­ид?  
  
— Ги­бер­на­ци­он­ная бо­лезнь, да? — до­гада­лась, хму­рясь, Маз.  
  
— Она са­мая. Сна­чала не ви­дел во­об­ще ни­чего, по­том стал ви­деть боль­шое бе­лое пят­но, но уже два дня ни­каких улуч­ше­ний – прос­то цвет­ные пят­на и кляк­сы. Не­гоже луч­ше­му пи­лоту Аль­ян­са Пов­стан­цев всле­пую вес­ти бой с Им­пе­ри­ей.  
  
Ка­ната хит­ро при­щури­лась и, упе­рев ку­лаки в бо­ка спро­сила:  
  
— Мо­гу по­мочь с под­бо­ром оч­ков.  
  
— Ты так доб­ра!  
  
Ок­ликнув сво­их по­мощ­ни­ков на нез­на­комом Лее ди­алек­те, Маз рас­по­ряди­лась увес­ти Со­ло к мед­дро­иду. Чуи, ес­тес­твен­но, по­шел с Ха­ном, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на про­тес­ты пос­ледне­го. Лэн­до и Лея прос­ле­дова­ли за при­готов­ленный для них стол, по­ели и, впер­вые за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко не­дель, спо­кой­но вы­дох­ну­ли.  
  
У Кал­рисси­ана на ком­линке за­мига­ло вхо­дящее со­об­ще­ние, и он, про­бор­мо­тав «это Мот­ма», пу­лей вы­летел из тра­пез­ной, что­бы го­лопе­реда­ча прош­ла без по­мех. Они уже сут­ки жда­ли со­об­ще­ния от сво­их со­рат­ни­ков – им нуж­ны бы­ли окон­ча­тель­ные ко­ор­ди­наты точ­ки сбо­ра фло­та Пов­стан­цев.  
  
Лея ос­та­лась на­еди­не с Маз Ка­натой, ко­торая очень прис­таль­но ее раз­гля­дыва­ла.  
  
— А что ты сде­ла­ешь, прин­цесса, ес­ли луч­ший пи­лот Аль­ян­са ос­та­нет­ся сле­пым до кон­ца сво­их дней? — спро­сила ста­рая пи­рат­ка.  
  
— _Ста­ну_ его гла­зами, — не за­думы­ва­ясь ни на се­кун­ду, от­ве­тила Лея. — До кон­ца _сво­их_ дней.  
  
Маз улыб­ну­лась и нак­ло­нив­шись к Лее серь­ез­но про­из­несла:  
  
— _Уже_ ста­ла.  
  
***  
  
Хан не­нави­дел ме­дицин­ских дро­идов, а мань­яка, ко­торо­го дер­жа­ла Маз, и по­дав­но. Что та­кое обез­бо­лива­ющее, в прог­рамму этой жес­тянке яв­но за­ложить за­были. От­чи­тав «ку­сок мя­са» за то, что пы­та­ет­ся ус­ко­рить ес­тес­твен­ный про­цесс вос­ста­нов­ле­ния, дро­ид, ко­торо­го прог­рамми­рова­ли еще в раз­гар Вой­ны кло­нов, це­лые сут­ки об­ка­лывал Ха­на сы­ворот­ка­ми, за­гонял его в бак­та-кап­су­лу и на де­серт вка­тил ему ог­ромную до­зу снот­ворно­го – как буд­то Со­ло не ос­то­чер­тел вы­нуж­денный сон.  
  
Ког­да соз­на­ние мед­ленны­ми тол­чка­ми ста­ло воз­вра­щать­ся к Ха­ну, к кон­цу под­хо­дила их пос­ледняя ночь на Та­кода­не. Го­лова бо­лела, в вис­ках ярос­тно пуль­си­рова­ло, а гла­за по­щипы­вало, буд­то в них на­сыпа­ли пес­ка. Собс­твен­ное те­ло ощу­щалось тя­желой, не­подъ­ем­ной ту­шей, ды­шать то­же бы­ло не­лег­ко, а мыс­ли, од­на дур­нее дру­гой, тол­ка­лись пе­ред плот­но сжа­тыми ве­ками яр­ки­ми кляк­са­ми.  
  
Вдох. Вы­дох. Ед­ва уло­вимый аро­мат _аль­де­ра­ан­ских_ ли­лий. Он бы не спу­тал эту эс­сенцию ни с од­ной дру­гой.  
  
Ров­ное, глу­бокое ды­хание ше­лес­те­ло где-то сов­сем ря­дом, а на гру­ди, там, где сер­дце, ощу­щалось при­ят­ное теп­ло ма­лень­кой ла­дош­ки.  
  
Очень мед­ленно Хан от­крыл гла­за. В ка­питан­ской ка­юте на «Со­коле» не­яр­ко го­рели три лам­пы. На пос­те­ли хва­тило мес­та как раз на них дво­их. Лея ле­жала на бо­ку, под­ло­жив од­ну ла­донь под ще­ку, а дру­гая как раз по­ко­илась на гру­ди Ха­на. Они оба, са­мо со­бой, бы­ли оде­ты, и, на­вер­ное, Лея прос­то ус­ну­ла вче­ра тут, пос­ле то­го, как по­мог­ла Лэн­до уло­жить спя­щего ме­дика­мен­тозным сном Со­ло.  
  
Он сно­ва ви­дел ее, хва­ла бо­гам всех ми­ров. Так чет­ко и яс­но – за­дор­ный круг­лень­кий но­сик, чуть при­от­кры­тые ак­ку­рат­ные гу­бы, тем­ные во­лосы, что тол­стой ко­сой опус­ка­лись на грудь. Хан прос­ле­дил взгля­дом неж­ный из­гиб та­лии, ок­руглость бед­ра, строй­ные, слег­ка сог­ну­тые сей­час в ко­ленях но­ги. За­бав­но, на ее ступ­нях бы­ли ве­селые но­соч­ки с на­рисо­ван­ны­ми на них вам­па­ми. Ин­те­рес­но, где она их раз­до­была? Ведь дос­тавля­емая пов­стан­цам одеж­да бы­ла по-во­ен­но­му скром­ной и иг­рой кра­сок не ра­дова­ла.  
  
Лея бы­ла ма­лень­кой и хруп­кой, ка­залась не­вин­ной и неж­ной. Но Хан знал как ник­то дру­гой, что за тре­пет­ной внеш­ностью скры­ва­ет­ся же­лез­ный ха­рак­тер, сталь­ная во­ля, яр­кая ду­ша, ос­трый ум и бес­пре­дель­но сос­тра­да­ющее сер­дце.  
  
Она слиш­ком хо­рошо вы­учи­ла уро­ки жиз­ни, став Се­нато­ром в юном воз­расте и по­могая от­цу пос­тро­ить Аль­янс. И Со­ло знал, как важ­на для нее судь­ба Га­лак­ти­ки, буд­то эта борь­ба с Им­пе­рато­ром и Дар­том Вей­де­ром бы­ла чем-то глу­боко лич­ным. Впро­чем, пос­ле взры­ва Аль­де­ра­ана ви­нить ее пусть и в на­силь­но по­дав­ля­емом под­спуд­ном же­лании по­карать бы­ло глу­по. Хан вос­хи­щал­ся ее вы­дер­жкой и жес­тким кон­тро­лем собс­твен­ной ярос­ти, век­то­ром нап­равля­емой ку­да угод­но, но не на ба­наль­ную месть.  
  
Но сей­час… она бы­ла хруп­кой, без­за­щит­ной, рас­слаб­ленной мо­лодой жен­щи­ной, без ка­кого-ли­бо пош­ло­го рас­че­та или неп­ристой­ных на­мере­ний ус­нувшей ря­дом с ним. Она не вы­ража­ла бес­по­кой­ство и за­боту сло­вами, да и ни к че­му им бы­ли все эти пус­тые раз­гла­голь­ство­вания. Ее ла­донь на его гру­ди го­вори­ла гром­че и яр­че це­лой ты­сячи неж­ных эпи­тетов.  
  
Со­ло ак­ку­рат­но при­под­нял собс­твен­ную, буд­то на­литую свин­цом, ру­ку и нак­рыл ее ла­дош­ку сво­ей.  
Тук-тук-тук. Сер­дце ра­дос­тно би­лось о реб­ра. Лю­бящее и лю­бимое.  
  
***  
  
Ког­да сно­ва впав­ший в дре­моту Хан прос­нулся окон­ча­тель­но, бы­ло уже ран­нее ут­ро – встро­ен­ные в сте­ну ча­сы по­казы­вали рас­свет­ное вре­мя. По­вер­нув го­лову в сто­рону Леи, Со­ло уви­дел, что она уже не спит, а смот­рит на не­го сво­ими теп­лы­ми ка­рими гла­зами и ле­гонь­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, их ла­дони с пе­реп­ле­тен­ны­ми паль­ца­ми так и по­ко­ились на гру­ди кон­тра­бан­диста.  
  
Хан кри­во ух­мыль­нул­ся и по­тянул ее на се­бя. Лея хи­хик­ну­ла, за­пус­кая паль­цы сво­бод­ной ру­ки в не­пос­лушные ру­сые во­лосы, при­жалась гу­бами к ще­ке, пе­реме­щая вес сво­его те­ла на Ха­на, при­жима­ясь к не­му, чувс­твуя, как два сер­дца зас­ту­чали в уни­сон.  
  
Его гу­бы дро­жали, ак­ку­рат­ны­ми по­целу­ями очер­чи­вая ли­нию ее скул, кон­чи­ка но­са, под­бо­род­ка, ос­та­нови­лись на ямоч­ках на ще­ках, и на­конец встре­тились с ее гу­бами. По­целуй до ос­тро­ты нас­то­ящий, не кру­жащий го­лову по­хотью и не дур­ма­нящий страстью, ос­трый, зас­тавля­ющий по­чувс­тво­вать те­чение вре­мени, осоз­нать се­бя с пре­дель­ной яс­ностью.  
  
_Обе­щание. Клят­ва. Мо­лит­ва._  
  
Ког­да она отс­тра­нилась, что­бы глот­нуть воз­ду­ха, Хан ти­хо рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— _Так_ бу­дет всег­да? — спро­сила Лея.  
Теп­лая муж­ская ла­донь лег­ла в ос­но­вание шеи, Хан при­жал­ся сво­им лбом к ее и вы­дох­нул:  
  
— _Да_.  
  
На этот раз она при­тяну­ла его для по­целуя. Уже бо­лее жад­но­го и страс­тно­го, вы­ража­юще­го же­лание мо­лодо­го те­ла. Ды­хание учас­ти­лось, по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку буд­то про­нес­лись элек­три­чес­кие за­ряды, теп­лом раз­ли­ва­ющи­еся вни­зу жи­вота.  
  
Силь­ные ла­дони тре­бова­тель­но сжа­ли буд­то све­ден­ные су­доро­гой ок­руглые бед­ра, а тон­кие паль­цы до по­белев­ших кос­тя­шек вце­пились в ши­рокие пле­чи.  
  
Она шум­но вы­дох­ну­ла, ког­да он жад­но при­пал гу­бами к впа­дин­ке на тон­кой шее, бес­стыд­но лас­кая ее до бо­ли на­лив­шу­юся грудь че­рез тон­кую ткань ту­ники.  
  
— Лея! Бу­ди Ха­на, нам нуж­но взле­тать че­рез час, ина­че мы опоз­да­ем к наз­на­чен­но­му Мот­мой вре­мени, а ты зна­ешь, как она тог­да раз­ворчит­ся.  
  
Го­лос Кал­рисси­ана проз­ву­чал в опас­ной бли­зос­ти с дверью ка­юты. И да­же, ес­ли кар­тежник за­шел бы сей­час внутрь, то он не об­на­ружил бы ни пе­реп­ле­тен­ных на­гих тел, ни раз­бро­сан­ной на по­лу одеж­ды, од­на­ко рас­крас­невши­еся ще­ки и сби­ва­юще­еся ды­хание Леи и Ха­на ска­зало бы за них все без слов и лиш­них на­меков.  
  
— Прок­лятье, Лэн­до! — чер­тыхнул­ся Хан, вдруг яс­но осоз­на­вая, что имен­но мог­ло бы про­изой­ти, не вме­шай­ся сей­час вез­де­сущий Кал­рисси­ан.  
  
Лея из­да­ла ка­кой-то не­понят­ный звук меж­ду сто­ном ра­зоча­рова­ния и ры­ком ярос­ти, с си­лой при­жима­ясь раз­го­рячен­ным лбом к пле­чу Ха­на. Они еще с ми­нут­ку по­лежа­ли, об­ни­ма­ясь и вос­ста­нав­ли­вая ды­хание. Со­ло ти­хонь­ко ра­довал­ся, что ги­бер­на­ци­он­ная бо­лезнь от­ра­зилась толь­ко на его спо­соб­ности ви­деть и по­чему-то не ис­пы­тывал ни кап­ли сты­да за бо­лее чем оче­вид­ное сей­час воз­бужде­ние.  
  
— И, как обыч­но, у нас мно­го дел… — по­пытал­ся по­шутить он.  
  
Лея пих­ну­ла его ку­лаком ку­да-то в бок и шут­ли­во нах­му­рилась.  
  
— Ты мне дол­жен, Хан Со­ло! — она улы­балась. — За это ут­ро и за все те бес­ко­неч­ные бес­сонные но­чи или яр­кие до оду­ри кош­ма­ры, по­ка я бы­ла од­на, а ты ви­сел на сте­не Джаб­бы не­казис­тым ак­сессу­аром.  
  
Хан без­злоб­но фыр­кнул, пог­ла­живая ее бед­ро.  
  
— Ну, я от­лично рас­пла­чива­юсь по сче­там, зна­ешь ли.  
  
— О, не сом­не­ва­юсь.   
  
Тяж­ко вы­дох­нув, Лея все-та­ки отс­тра­нилась и вста­ла с пос­те­ли, раз­гла­дила ла­доня­ми из­мя­тую ту­нику, на­тяну­ла са­поги и при­нялась зак­ру­чивать во­лосы. Хан наб­лю­дал за ней, за­ложив ру­ку за го­лову и ле­ниво по­тяги­ва­ясь.   
  
Лея по-хо­зяй­ски нап­ра­вилась в гар­де­роб­ную и вер­ну­лась от­ту­да с уло­жен­ны­ми в при­чуд­ли­вую при­чес­ку во­лоса­ми и но­вой одеж­дой для Ха­на, са­ма она сме­нила лишь жи­лет и взя­ла один из по­дарен­ных Лэн­до пла­щей.  
  
— Я смот­рю, ты от­лично тут ос­во­илась. — Гу­бы Ха­на рас­тя­нулись са­мым счас­тли­вым об­ра­зом.  
  
— Ну, ког­да-то же жен­ская ру­ка дол­жна бы­ла кос­нуть­ся это­го бар­да­ка. Прав­да, Лэн­до то­же по­мог, ты же зна­ешь его пун­ктик на чис­то­те.  
  
— А с че­го это ты ре­шила, что рань­ше тут не бы­ло жен­ской ру­ки? — изог­нул бровь Хан и кар­тинно взъ­еро­шил се­бе во­лосы, под­ни­ма­ясь с пос­те­ли. — Я ведь та­кой кра­сав­чик.  
  
Лея рас­сме­ялась и за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
— Это же «Со­кол» – неп­ри­каса­емое твое свя­тили­ще. Или хо­чешь ска­зать, что во­дил сю­да под­ру­жек?  
  
Бы­ла бы Лея дру­гой жен­щи­ной, рев­ни­вой и глу­пой, реп­ли­ка проз­ву­чала бы не­умес­тно. Но в ее го­лосе не бы­ло ни кап­ли пос­тыдно­го на­мека или пош­ло­го ин­те­реса.   
  
— Приз­нать­ся, ни од­ной. «Со­кол» – это не мес­то для…  
  
Хан вне­зап­но осек­ся, вдруг вспом­нив единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да пы­тал­ся здесь, в этой са­мой ка­юте, соб­лазнить кра­сивую де­вуш­ку.  
  
Его прек­расная ух­мылка угас­ла, и Лея, по­дой­дя бли­же, вы­тянув ру­ку, кос­ну­лась кон­чи­ками паль­цев тон­ко­го шра­ма на под­бо­род­ке. От удо­воль­ствия и умо­пом­ра­читель­ной неж­ности за­билось га­лопом сер­дце. Он пой­мал ее ла­дош­ку в свою и при­жал­ся к ней гу­бами.  
  
Где-то сов­сем близ­ко раз­дался ог­лу­шитель­ный вой Чу­бак­ки, по­хоже 3РО неп­ра­виль­но пе­ревел со­об­ще­ние бор­то­вого компь­юте­ра, из-за че­го Чуи от­хва­тил за­ряд ста­тичес­ко­го элек­три­чес­тва от од­ной из па­нелей уп­равле­ния в ору­жей­ной.  
  
— У ме­ня пред­ло­жение, — хмык­нул Хан. — По­летим ког­да на мис­сию, ос­та­вим всех их на ба­зе. Или сда­дим на по­руки Лю­ку.  
  
Лея смеш­но фыр­кну­ла.  
  
— Ну ко­неч­но, ты же пер­вый и зас­ку­ча­ешь.  
  
— Мы с Чуи впол­не мо­жем…  
  
— Я име­ла в ви­ду ми­лаш­ку 3РО.  
  
И, хит­ро под­мигнув Ха­ну, Лея по­кину­ла ка­юту.  
  
— Ну, что у вас там стряс­лось? — раз­дался в ко­ридо­ре ее тре­бова­тель­ный го­лос.  
  
Хан, сно­ва улы­ба­ясь, поп­лелся в ос­ве­житель, пос­ле раз­го­рячен­но­го про­буж­де­ния нес­терпи­мо хо­телось при­нять хо­лод­ный душ. По пу­ти он от­ме­чал нез­на­читель­ные из­ме­нения, прив­не­сен­ные в ка­юту Ле­ей, и ду­мал о том, как ор­га­нич­но все это по­дош­ло и приш­лось ему по вку­су.  
  
По­явив­шись в ка­бине пи­лота, Хан под­мигнул обер­нувше­муся к не­му Лэн­до, пос­ле че­го Кал­рисси­ан, хлоп­нув ста­рого дру­га по пле­чу, ус­ту­пил ему мес­то пи­лота. По пра­вую ру­ку от Ха­на рас­по­ложил­ся си­яющий от счастья Чуи.   
  
_— Ррррррра­ааа! Гр! Ар­ррарр­рра­аррр! А­ааа­ар!_  
  
— Да, при­ятель. Имен­но так.   
  
Хан кос­нулся сво­их счас­тли­вых ку­биков, зак­реплен­ных на вер­хней па­нели ка­бины, и по­думал о том, что весь этот чер­тов год та­лис­ман на­ходил­ся с Ле­ей, Чуи и Лэн­до.  
Ког­да вош­ла Лея, Со­ло буд­то об­да­ло жа­ром от од­но­го толь­ко вос­по­мина­ния об ут­ренних по­целу­ях. Лэн­до, слов­но хит­рый учу­яв­ший до­бычу лис, хмык­нул, пря­ча улыб­ку. Лея пок­расне­ла и на се­кун­ду сму­щен­но опус­ти­ла гла­за, но тут же об­ратно вски­нула го­лову, гор­до рас­пра­вила пле­чи и, за­няв крес­ло за Ха­ном, про­тяну­ла впе­ред ру­ку и неж­но сжа­ла его пле­чо.  
  
— Ко­ор­ди­наты точ­ки сбо­ра уже вве­дены, — про­из­несла Лея. — Ко­ман­до­вание Аль­ян­са ждет. Стар­ту­ем, Хан.  
  
— Как при­каже­те, Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво.  
  
Лея прив­ста­ла, пе­рег­ну­лась че­рез спин­ку его крес­ла и слег­ка при­кус­ла его за ще­ку.  
  
— Я пре­дуп­режда­ла, на­зовешь ме­ня так еще раз – уку­шу.  
  
Ха­ну да­же не нуж­но бы­ло обо­рачи­вать­ся, что­бы уз­нать, как ши­роко она улы­ба­ет­ся и как кар­тинно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за Лэн­до.  
  
— Ну, так я на это и рас­счи­тывал.  
  
Со­ло не смог сдер­жать счас­тли­вой улыб­ки. Он был жив, сно­ва мог ви­деть, си­дел в крес­ле пи­лота на род­ном «Со­коле», ря­дом бы­ли со­рат­ни­ки, а теп­лая ла­дош­ка Леи на его пле­че гре­ла луч­ше, чем ты­сячи солнц.  
  
Плав­но по­тянув за ры­чаг, Хан с осо­бен­ным за­мира­ни­ем сер­дца по­чувс­тво­вал, как при­выч­но ур­чит дви­гатель «Ты­сяче­лет­не­го Со­кола», как кос­мос вок­руг прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в бе­ло-си­нее ма­рево.  
  
Он на­конец-то был _до­ма_.


	3. Глава 3. 4 ПБЯ. Внешнее кольцо, сектор Салласт, система Салласт.

Ка­бина пи­лота «Со­кола» ку­палась в бе­ло-го­лубых от­све­тах. Хан за­дум­чи­во пе­реби­рал паль­ца­ми лю­бимые ку­бики, по­ка его гла­за бе­гали по строч­кам од­но­го из пос­ледних пос­ланных в штаб Аль­ян­са от­че­тов Лэн­до. Чте­ние да­валось все еще с тру­дом, де­сять-две­над­цать мел­ко ис­пи­сан­ных а­уре­бешем стра­ниц – и все, над­бров­ные ду­ги слов­но опа­ляло ог­нем, хо­телось раз­бить обо что-ни­будь собс­твен­ный лоб.   
  
— Гхыммм….  
  
По­мор­щившись, быв­ший кон­тра­бан­дист по­тянул­ся за шпри­цем с обез­бо­лива­ющим как раз в тот мо­мент, ког­да в ка­бину вош­ла Лея.  
  
— Хат­тов хвост! — чер­тыхнул­ся сквозь зу­бы Хан.  
  
Прин­цесса Аль­де­ра­ана за­ломи­ла бровь, скрес­тив на гру­ди ру­ки. Ин­те­рес­но, кто-ни­будь со­об­щал ей, как _ос­ле­питель­но_ _хо­роша_ она ста­новит­ся, ког­да злит­ся?   
  
— Ты го­ворил, что уже не поль­зу­ешь­ся.  
  
Ох уж эти уг­ро­жа­ющие нот­ки в ее го­лосе! От од­но­го толь­ко это­го зву­ка при­ят­но не­мели кон­чи­ки паль­цев и нес­терпи­мо хо­телось кос­нуть­ся кро­хот­ной мор­щинки меж­ду све­ден­ных бро­вей или про­вес­ти боль­шим паль­цев по ску­ле, кос­нуть­ся гу­бами неж­ной ко­жи на шее.  
  
— Это бы­ло вче­ра. — Хан пос­пе­шил от­вернуть­ся, что­бы она не уви­дела его за­алев­шие ще­ки.  
  
— А я уж бы­ло ре­шила в кои-то ве­ки по­верить те­бе на сло­во.  
  
— Ты прос­то заш­ла в не­удач­ный мо­мент.  
  
— Хан!  
  
— Что?  
  
Со­ло при­гото­вил­ся обо­ронять­ся и выс­лу­шивать оче­ред­ную гнев­ную ти­раду, но Лея, вне­зап­но рас­те­ряв весь свой пыл, по­дош­ла бли­же и нем­но­го нес­ме­ло кос­ну­лась его лба, про­вела по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев по ску­лам и за­дер­жа­ла ла­донь на шее, пог­ла­живая мяг­кие кон­чи­ки рас­тре­пав­шихся ру­сых ло­конов.   
  
— Луч­ше лю­бого обез­бо­лива­юще­го, — вы­дох­нул Со­ло.  
  
Яр­кая улыб­ка и ис­корки в глу­бине ка­рих глаз сто­или лю­бого дис­комфор­та ра­нее.  
  
— Прек­ра­тите вор­ко­вать, вы ме­ня сму­ща­ете!  
  
Лэн­до де­лови­то усел­ся в крес­ло вто­рого пи­лота под ог­лу­шитель­ный про­тест сле­довав­ше­го за ним Чуи. Кал­рисси­ан еще раз про­верил вве­ден­ные ра­нее ко­ор­ди­наты и за­пус­тил до­пол­ни­тель­ный цикл ка­либ­ровки ору­дий, ис­клю­читель­но на вся­кий слу­чай.  
  
Лея не пот­ру­дилась отой­ти от Ха­на, а он толь­ко силь­нее приль­нул к ее ла­дони, его собс­твен­ные ру­ки бес­созна­тель­но пог­ла­жива­ли из­ги­бы ее строй­ных ног. Чуи что-то про­бор­мо­тал про брач­ные ри­ту­алы ву­ки, а Лэн­до, на­вер­ное, уже в _ты­сяч­ный_ раз за­катил гла­за.  
  
— Сал­ласт, до­рогие мои, — про­бор­мо­тал кар­тежник, ког­да лам­почка на при­бор­ной па­нели ярос­тно за­мига­ла, сиг­на­лизи­руя о том, что по­ра бы пе­рек­лю­чать­ся со сверх­све­товой.  
  
Хан, вы­вер­нув го­лову, ле­гонь­ко по­цело­вал ла­дош­ку Леи и весь об­ра­тил­ся во вни­мание, ког­да его ру­ки вер­ну­лись к штур­ва­лу «Со­кола».   
  
Де­сятид­невный во­яж был окон­чен, и им пред­сто­яла встре­ча с ко­ман­до­вани­ем Аль­ян­са. Су­дя по рас­плыв­ча­тым по­яс­не­ни­ям Лэн­до, го­тови­лось что-то _гран­ди­оз­ное_. Хан ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся на это, ведь ему страсть как не тер­пе­лось пог­ромче за­явить о сво­ем воз­вра­щении на по­ле боя – взор­вать, нап­ри­мер, оче­ред­ную бо­евую стан­цию или раз­нести па­ру за­водов по про­из­водс­тву тан­ков, ра­зоб­ла­чить про­даж­но­го по­лити­ка или пе­рема­нить на свою сто­рону це­лый кор­пус элит­ных штур­мо­виков, же­латель­но вмес­те с TIE-фай­те­рами.  
  
Эх, пос­ко­рее бы за­кон­чить эту вой­ну и вер­нуть­ся к то­му, что чуть бы­ло не на­чалось в ка­питан­ской ка­юте этим ут­ром. Обе­щание че­го-то не­выра­зимо прек­расно­го в по­целу­ях Леи при­дава­ло ему сил, и да­же Вей­дер уже не ка­зал­ся проб­ле­мой. Вла­дыка-ситх од­нажды уже встал у них на пу­ти, как ока­залось, без­ре­зуль­тат­но.   
  
Со­ло плав­но по­тянул за ры­чаг, се­ро-бе­лое вра­щение за стек­лом ил­лю­мина­тора за­мед­ли­лось, и че­рез се­кун­ду они уви­дели чер­но-се­ро-крас­ное очер­та­ние пок­ры­того вул­ка­нами Сал­ласта, на ор­би­те ко­торо­го за­вис­ли – сер­дце Ха­на слад­ко ек­ну­ло – «Рад­дус» и дру­гие крей­се­ры фло­та Аль­ян­са.  
  
На­конец-то! Хан Со­ло сно­ва в иг­ре!  
  
— «Рад­дус» вы­зыва­ет «Ты­сяче­лет­ний со­кол». Го­ворит ге­нерал Крикс Мей­дин. Прин­цесса Лея? Пол­ковник Кал­рисси­ан? При­ем.  
  
Эки­паж «Со­кола», пе­рег­ля­нув­шись, син­хрон­но за­улы­бал­ся, пос­ле че­го Лэн­до и Лея од­новре­мен­но ука­зали ру­ками на го­ло-пе­редат­чик и кив­ну­ли Ха­ну. Со­ло, про­чис­тив гор­ло, при­нял вы­зов.  
  
— Ка­питан Хан Со­ло, «Ты­сяче­лелет­ний со­кол» на свя­зи. Зап­ра­шива­ем раз­ре­шение на по­сад­ку.  
  
Па­ру се­кунд вос­торжен­ной ти­шины, а за­тем:  
  
— Ра­ды вас слы­шать, ка­питан. Раз­ре­шение на по­сад­ку да­ем! Доб­ро по­жало­вать на борт.  
  
***  
  
Мон Мот­ма дей­стви­тель­но уди­вилась, уви­дев ши­роко ух­мы­ля­юще­гося Ха­на Со­ло, под гро­мог­ласные ап­ло­дис­менты сту­пив­ше­го на мос­тик «Рад­ду­са». Лея, опять же к удив­ле­нию Мон, не выг­ля­дела ни глу­по-вос­торжен­ной, ни рас­слаб­ленной, ни поль­щен­ной. Буд­то ее са­мо­убий­ствен­ная мис­сия воп­ре­ки поч­ти что пря­мому при­казу ко­ман­до­вания Аль­ян­са не мог­ла за­вер­шить­ся как-то ина­че.  
  
— Хан, дру­жище, ты жи­вой!  
  
— Со­ло! Вот так но­мер вы от­ко­лоли на Та­ту­ине!  
  
— Ах ты, пи­рат, мы как про Джаб­бу и Бо­бу Фет­та ус­лы­шали…  
  
Дав­но Мот­ма не ви­дела столь­ко улы­ба­ющих­ся лиц и све­тящих­ся от ра­дос­ти глаз на мос­ти­ке флаг­ман­ско­го суд­на. Она единс­твен­ная бы­ла про­тив прис­во­ения быв­ше­му кон­тра­бан­дисту зва­ния «ге­нера­ла». Собс­твен­но, за что? За «прек­расно» ор­га­низо­ван­ную опе­рацию по эва­ку­ации год на­зад на Хо­те? За то, что под­верг Лею опас­ности на Бес­пи­не? За то, что по глу­пос­ти чуть не от­дал в ру­ки Дар­ту Вей­де­ру единс­твен­но­го ос­тавше­гося дже­дая, а по­том еще и про­пал на це­лый год? Ведь толь­ко из-за не­го од­но­го луч­шие из луч­ших – Лея, Лэн­до, Чу­бак­ка и Люк – рис­кну­ли сво­бодой и жиз­ня­ми.   
  
— Хан Со­ло, все-та­ки ре­шили при­со­еди­нить­ся к нам.  
  
Мон по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся, од­на­ко то­лику не­доволь­ства в го­лосе ей скрыть не уда­лось.   
Хан, наг­ло скри­вив гу­бы, де­лови­то по­жал про­тяну­тую ему ла­донь. Лея де­монс­тра­тив­но вста­ла ря­дом, пле­чом к пле­чу с Со­ло, и, очень вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрев на нас­тавни­цу, нах­му­рилась.  
  
_Прин­цы, гер­цо­ги, се­нато­ры, бо­гачи и ко­роли… К ней сва­тались бук­валь­но все еще нес­коль­ко лет на­зад! Она мог­ла бы выб­рать лю­бого из них! А вмес­то это­го…  
Сде­лав над со­бой уси­лие, жен­щи­на отог­на­ла неп­ро­шен­ные мыс­ли и, дей­стви­тель­но, по­пыта­лась при­дать ли­цу дру­желюб­ное вы­раже­ние._  
  
— Мы бес­ко­неч­но ра­ды, что вы жи­вы, _ге­нерал_ Со­ло.  
  
Ад­ми­рал Ак­бар креп­ко об­нял Ха­на, ко­торый вздер­нул бровь и, стрель­нув гла­зами в сто­рону Леи, од­ни­ми гу­бами про­шеп­тал:  
  
— Ге­нерал?!  
  
Ор­га­на, за­кусив гу­бу и от­че­го-то пок­раснев, кив­ну­ла. Ад­ми­рал не стал слиш­ком дол­го рас­сы­пать­ся в лю­без­ностях, а сра­зу же пе­решел к де­лу, вкрат­це опи­сывая Со­ло си­ту­ацию и взгляд ко­ман­до­вания на пред­сто­ящую опе­рацию и учас­тие в ней Ха­на.   
Лея в об­сужде­нии не учас­тво­вала, по­кинув мос­тик вслед за Мон Мот­мой.  
  
— Я по­нимаю, он мо­жет по­казать­ся очень ин­те­рес­ным, но до­рогая моя…  
  
— Ос­та­нови­тесь, Мон! Я по­нимаю, что вы хо­тите ска­зать и це­ню ва­шу чес­тность, но мы не бу­дем это об­суждать.  
  
Мот­ма с ка­кой-то осо­бен­ной грустью пос­мотре­ла на мо­лодую жен­щи­ну.  
  
— Лея, од­нажды ты по­жале­ешь!  
  
— Ну, вот ког­да это слу­чит­ся, я обя­затель­но вспом­ню ва­ши сло­ва.  
  
И, гор­до вздер­нув под­бо­родок, Ор­га­на уда­лилась к се­бе в ка­юту. Слу­шать чьи-ли­бо нра­во­уче­ния ей не хо­телось, а оп­равды­вать­ся за свои собс­твен­ные чувс­тва ка­залось пус­тым и не­умес­тным за­няти­ем.  
  
Ка­юта прин­цессы Аль­де­ра­ана ма­ло чем от­ли­чалась от ка­ют офи­церов ко­ман­до­вания. Не­боль­шое свет­лое по­меще­ние, кро­вать по­лутор­ка, ос­ве­житель, пись­мен­ный стол, крес­ло и прос­торный шкаф.  
  
Де­сятид­невное пу­тешес­твие с од­ной ма­лона­селен­ной пла­неты на дру­гую, дол­гие пе­рехо­ды в ги­пер­пространс­тве по не са­мым по­пуляр­ным (ска­жем от­кро­вен­но – не­легаль­ным) мар­шру­там из­рядно из­мо­тали Лею. Хо­телось при­нять душ, вы­пить ста­кан реп­ли­циро­ван­но­го мо­лока и за­валить­ся спать – ча­сиков на шесть, а то и на все во­семь. Не­поз­во­литель­ная рос­кошь! Но так хо­чет­ся…  
  
Во­да в ос­ве­жите­ле бы­ла не слиш­ком теп­лой, но и это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но пос­ле веч­но сбо­ящей нас­трой­ки тем­пе­рату­ры на «Со­коле» и ле­дяно­го ду­ша на Та­кода­не. За­бот­ли­вый пер­со­нал флаг­ма­на пот­ру­дил­ся где-то дос­тать для нее мы­ло с аро­матом аль­де­ра­ан­ских ли­лий и обыч­ную мят­ную зуб­ную пас­ту. Вро­де бы ме­лочь, но так при­ят­но.  
  
По­лотен­це не бы­ло мяг­ким, как и прос­тое хлоп­ко­вое белье не­понят­но­го се­ро-бе­жево­го цве­та: шор­ти­ки и плот­но об­ле­га­ющий топ. На­до же, ска­зал бы ей кто па­ру лет на­зад, что Лея бу­дет ску­чать по изящ­ным на­рядам и кру­жев­но­му белью – рас­сме­ялась бы в го­лос.  
Ор­га­на вдруг вспом­ни­ла по­дарок Ко­роле­вы На­бу – то са­мое крас­но-зо­лотое платье, что по­вер­гло в ужас ее от­ца. Лег­кая стру­яща­яся ткань под­черки­вала все ок­руглос­ти фи­гуры, дос­та­точ­но от­кры­тая спи­на ос­тавля­ла ма­невр во­об­ра­жению, а плав­ные ли­нии по­луп­розрач­ных на­рукав­ни­ков и склад­ки длин­ной юб­ки до­бав­ля­ли нес­коль­ко аг­рессив­но­му платью ка­кой-то стран­ной мяг­кости.   
  
Ко­роле­ва тог­да по­чему-то срав­ни­ла во­сем­надца­тилет­нюю Лею с ле­ген­дарной Пад­ме Ами­далой, а Бейл на этих сло­вах как-то стран­но поб­леднел. Не в ме­ру кра­сивое, очень жен­ское платье бы­ло нас­толь­ко сек­су­аль­ным, нас­коль­ко это во­об­ще бы­ло воз­можно в рам­ках при­личия, ни в ко­ем слу­чае не пре­тен­ду­юще­го на от­кро­вен­ность или вуль­гар­ность. А вку­пе со слож­ной при­чес­кой и яр­ким ма­ки­яжем обес­пе­чило юной Лее мак­си­маль­ное вни­мание на ор­га­низо­ван­ном Им­пе­рато­ром зва­ном ужи­не, при­уро­чен­ном к оче­ред­ной го­дов­щи­не об­ра­зова­ния Им­пе­рии.  
  
За тот ве­чер ее сва­тали по мень­шей ме­ре че­тыре ра­за. Доб­рая по­лови­на се­нато­ров-муж­чин хо­тела по­об­щать­ся с юной прин­цессой на все­воз­можные те­мы, и да­же сам Пал­па­тин от­ме­тил кра­соту се­нато­ра от Аль­де­ра­ана. Ник­то тог­да не за­метил ни се­кун­дно­го сбоя в по­даче элек­три­чес­тва, ни про­пав­шей на миг ра­ди­ос­вя­зи, ни ин­диффе­рен­тных офи­ци­ан­тов-тви’ле­ков. За­то Пов­стан­цы, под­клю­чив­шись к ба­зе дан­ных Им­пер­ско­го фло­та, смог­ли ра­зуз­нать кое-что ин­те­рес­ное о Га­лене и Джин Эр­со, а так­же по­лучи­ли под­робное опи­сание рас­по­ряд­ка и схе­му тру­довых ла­герей пыль­ной пла­неты Во­бани.  
  
_  
— Кра­сота – та­кое же ору­жие, как и блас­тер, — час­то го­вари­вала ко­роле­ва Бре­ха. — Смер­то­нос­ное, ес­ли то­го тре­бу­ет си­ту­ация. Глав­ное – не ис­поль­зо­вать ее пос­то­ян­но и не де­лать сво­им глав­ным ко­зырем или, упа­сите бо­ги всех ми­ров, раз­менной мо­нетой._  
  
Лея вспом­ни­ла, как мор­щи­ла нос и фыр­ка­ла, слу­шая нас­тавле­ния ма­тери, и грус­тно улыб­ну­лась собс­твен­но­му от­ра­жению на слег­ка по­дер­ну­том ис­па­риной стек­ле.  
_  
«Ин­те­рес­но, а что сей­час де­ла­ет Хан?», –_ по­дума­ла Ор­га­на, по­кидая ос­ве­житель и на хо­ду на­тяги­вая длин­ную, прик­ры­ва­ющую яго­дицы ту­нику, ко­торую она ис­поль­зо­вала как одеж­ду для сна.  
  
Дол­го га­дать не приш­лось, как так Хан Со­ло собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной об­на­ружил­ся си­дящим в крес­ле с ее го­лопа­дом в ру­ках. Су­дя по все­му, он изу­чал схе­мы ка­кого-то им­пер­ско­го ко­раб­ля (вро­де бы «Tydirium», но с это­го уг­ла не­воз­можно про­честь наз­ва­ние) и за­дум­чи­во по­тирал паль­ца­ми под­бо­родок.  
  
— Ка­кого чер­та, Со­ло?!  
  
Хан встре­пенул­ся и, оки­нув де­вуш­ку _тем са­мым взгля­дом_ , са­модо­воль­но ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
  
— Это, что­бы ты знал, моя _час­тная_ ка­юта.   
  
Лея изо всех сил ста­ралась не вы­дать, как ра­ду­ет ее при­сутс­твие Ха­на, и мо­лилась, что­бы пре­датель­ский ру­мянец не кос­нулся ее скул. Нап­расно, пар­ши­вец уже ро­зовел под са­мой ко­жей, го­товый вот-вот за­лить ее ли­цо крас­кой сму­щения впе­ремеш­ку с не­тер­пе­ливым же­лани­ем.  
  
Со­ло мед­ленно от­ло­жил го­лопад и, вы­тянув но­ги и ру­ки, по­тянул­ся, слов­но на­ев­ший­ся до от­ва­ла до­воль­ный жизнью ло­таль­ский ко­тик, раз­ве что не мя­ук­нул. Весь его си­яющий, са­модо­воль­ный вид так и кри­чал: _ты же ра­да ме­ня ви­деть, не прит­во­ряй­ся._  
  
Это и бе­сило, и за­бав­ля­ло, и бу­дора­жило од­новре­мен­но. По­ка Лея па­ру се­кунд раз­ду­мыва­ла, че­го ей хо­чет­ся боль­ше: об­нять его или за­лепить под­за­тыль­ник, Хан без вся­кого стес­не­ния рас­смат­ри­вал ее ого­лен­ные но­ги.  
  
— Па­роль у вас, Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво, прос­той до­нель­зя. Не­гоже в та­ком вы­соком чи­не не за­ботить­ся о бе­зопас­ности сво­ей _час­тной_ ка­юты. А то ма­ло ли, ка­кие _не­годяи_ к Вам прор­вутся.  
  
Ве­селый, без­за­бот­ный тон Ха­на был раз­бавлен тща­тель­но за­ву­али­рован­ным на­меком. Он не пред­при­нимал ни ма­лей­шей по­пыт­ки встать и по­дой­ти к ней, об­нять, кос­нуть­ся, слиш­ком от­кро­вен­но по­шутить или как-то еще вы­разить свое же­лание бли­зос­ти, но од­но­го его на­хож­де­ния здесь и яр­ких ис­ко­рок в гла­зах бы­ло бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но.  
  
— И что же даль­ше, гос­по­дин не­годяй? Вы уже прор­ва­лись в мою ка­юту, сно­ва на­зыва­ете ме­ня «Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво», за что, пом­нится, я обе­щала Вас уку­сить, а еще без спро­са поль­зу­етесь мо­ими ве­щами. Что те­перь де­лать бу­дете? Ук­ра­дете мою не­вин­ность? — в том же неп­ри­нуж­денно-ве­селом то­не по­пыта­лась от­ве­тить ему Лея.  
  
Хан как-то стран­но дер­нулся и очень серь­ез­но пос­мотрел ей пря­мо в гла­за. Лее по­надо­билось нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы до кон­ца осоз­нать, что она толь­ко что ска­зала.  
  
— Я не со­бирал­ся ни­чего _красть_ , — с убий­ствен­ной серь­ез­ностью в го­лосе про­из­нес Со­ло.  
  
— Ой! Хан, я… Прос­ти, я не это…  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Он на­конец пол­но­цен­но сел, опи­ра­ясь спи­ной о жес­ткий зад­ник крес­ла и про­тянул ей ру­ку. Лея, не раз­ду­мывая, по­дош­ла, ос­та­нови­лась меж­ду его ши­роко раз­ве­ден­ных ко­леней и по­ложи­ла обе ру­ки ему на пле­чи. Теп­лые ла­дони Ха­на неж­но прош­лись от ко­ленок до са­мых яго­диц, но не да­лее.   
  
Лея прик­ры­ла от удо­воль­ствия гла­за, за­пус­кая паль­цы в ру­сые во­лосы и прив­ле­кая его к се­бе. Хан ут­кнул­ся но­сом ку­да-то ей в жи­вот и шум­но вдох­нул. Хват­ка на ее бед­рах слег­ка ок­репла.  
  
_Ой, Бо­же!_  
  
— Ты вос­хи­титель­но пах­нешь, — про­бур­чал Хан.  
  
— Это аль­де­ра­ан­ское мы­ло. С ли... ли­ли­ями, — от­че­го-то за­пина­ясь, мол­ви­ла Лея.  
  
— Угу. Ли­лии. Ты.   
  
Лея от­ча­ян­но пок­расне­ла, но то не был стыд, нет, лишь жгу­чее же­лание, про­нес­ше­еся шо­ковым раз­ря­дом по все­му те­лу, раз­ли­ва­юще­еся теп­лом по ко­неч­ностям и скру­чива­юще­еся уз­лом в жи­воте. При­ят­ное, том­ное чувс­тво. Имея ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки ма­ло опы­та, Ор­га­на не сов­сем по­нима­ла, как ей сле­ду­ет сей­час се­бя вес­ти. Она поч­ти уда­рилась в па­нику, как вдруг по­няла, что нер­вы или стес­не­ние со­вер­шенно не­умес­тны. Она ря­дом с Ха­ном сей­час, и будь что бу­дет!   
  
— Дол­жно быть, Мот­ме уже кто-ни­будь до­ложил, что я сю­да за­шел. О, у Вас бу­дут проб­ле­мы из-за наг­ло­го кон­тра­бан­диста, Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво. — Хан зад­рал го­лову и под­мигнул улы­ба­ющей­ся Лее.  
  
К сво­ему удо­воль­ствию Ор­га­на от­ме­тила, как пок­расне­ли его уши и рас­ши­рились зрач­ки. Лад­но, хо­тя бы не од­ной ей ста­ло не­умес­тно жар­ко. Но от­че­го крас­не­ет он? Раз­ве не бы­ло в его жиз­ни де­сят­ков по­доб­ных си­ту­аций? Его ру­ки лас­ка­ли уме­ло, а по­целуи бы­ли уве­рен­ны­ми, влас­тны­ми, сво­дящи­ми с ума без ка­ких-ли­бо уси­лий. Не­уже­ли он то­же, как и она, чувс­тву­ет этот тре­пет? Эту умо­пом­ра­читель­ную неж­ность?  
  
— Не на­зывай ме­ня так.  
  
— Приз­най­ся, те­бе же _нра­вит­ся_!  
  
— Ну… нет! Не нра­вит­ся.  
  
Ши­рокие ла­дони пе­ремес­ти­лись чуть вы­ше и слег­ка сжа­ли ок­руглые бед­ра, вы­зывая но­вую го­рячую су­доро­гу, же­лание, ко­торо­му труд­но бы­ло по­доб­рать наз­ва­ние.  
  
— Лад­но, как ска­жешь, _Лея_.  
  
Ор­га­на неп­ро­из­воль­но из­да­ла звук по­доз­ри­тель­но по­хожий на _стон_.  
  
_«Ох, свя­тые бо­ги всех ми­ров, что ж он со мной тво­рит? Возь­ми се­бя в ру­ки, Ор­га­на! Сей­час же! А то ве­дешь се­бя как глу­пень­кая фрей­ли­на»._  
  
— Я кое-что за­дол­жал те­бе, Свя­тей­шес­тво Лея. — Хан неп­ро­из­воль­но об­лизнул вне­зап­но пе­ресох­шие гу­бы, про­бега­ясь гла­зами по хруп­кой фи­гур­ке в его ру­ках.  
  
И весь его опыт сей­час ско­рее ме­шал, чем по­могал. Что ему сде­лать, как до­казать ей, что она осо­бен­ная? Что все, кто был до – уже стер­лись из па­мяти, что не бу­дет уже ни­кого пос­ле нее, не мо­жет быть.  
  
— Что? — не сра­зу по­няла она, слиш­ком оза­бочен­ная теп­ло­той его рук, что ог­нем ощу­щалось да­же че­рез ткань тон­кой одеж­ды.  
  
Хан рез­ко под­нялся, хва­тая ее под ко­лени и при­под­ни­мая в воз­дух. От не­ожи­дан­ности Лея за­бав­но пис­кну­ла и креп­ко вце­пилась в его пле­чи.  
  
— Я те­бе кое-что дол­жен, —пов­то­рил Со­ло, чуть за­дирая го­лову и це­луя хруп­кие кос­точки клю­чиц. — Са­ма же ска­зала…  
  
Па­ра се­кунд, и она ока­залась на сво­ей кро­вати, при­жатая к жес­тко­му мат­ра­су боль­шим го­рячим те­лом Ха­на. На миг ею сно­ва ов­ла­дела па­ника, и мил­ли­он неп­ро­шеных воп­ро­сов про­нес­ся в буд­то за­тума­нен­ном соз­на­нии.  
  
— Я не со­бира­юсь ни­чего _красть_ , — шеп­нул ей Со­ло и неж­но по­цело­вал в ви­сок.  
  
Сер­дце би­лось гул­ко, за­пол­няя все вок­руг этим глу­хим, от­ча­ян­ным сту­ком. Тук-тук-тук. Два не­ров­ных ды­хания на­руша­ли бла­жен­ную ти­шину скром­ной ка­юты.   
  
Гу­бы Ха­на, теп­лые и неж­ные, ак­ку­рат­но ис­сле­дова­ли ко­жу ее шеи, клю­чицы, ого­лен­но­го вдруг пле­ча, а тре­пет­ные паль­цы мяг­ко пог­ла­жива­ли ко­жу жи­вота. Лея вдруг по­дума­ла, что са­мые сме­лые, от­ча­ян­ные ее сны воп­ло­тились в ре­аль­ность. Со­ло был так близ­ко – силь­ный, теп­лый и веч­но ух­мы­ля­ющий­ся.  
  
Она ле­гонь­ко рас­сме­ялась, по­дава­ясь всем те­лом ему на встре­чу, тре­буя креп­че объ­ятий и жар­че по­целу­ев. Лея ни­ког­да не стра­дала склон­ностью к глу­пым де­вичь­им меч­там, не ут­ружда­ла се­бя пред­став­ле­ни­ями об иде­аль­ном «том са­мом ве­чере», как мно­гие ее сверс­тни­цы из выс­ших сло­ев аль­де­ра­ан­ской зна­ти. Ведь, в кон­це кон­цов, это все­го лишь ес­тес­твен­ный ход ве­щей, ни к че­му наг­не­тать лиш­не­го дра­матиз­ма и при­тор­ной ро­ман­ти­ки.   
  
Ка­кая уж тут к чер­тям ро­ман­ти­ка?  
  
От час­ти одеж­ды они все же из­ба­вились – в ка­кой мо­мент, это Лея как-то упус­ти­ла. Од­на­ко, ког­да ру­ки Ор­га­ны по­тяну­лись к рем­ню его брюк, Хан хмык­нул что-то вро­де «в дру­гой раз». Со­ло за­бав­ля­ла и уми­ляла ее от­кро­вен­ная не­опыт­ность, а осоз­на­ние то­го, с ка­ким по­корс­твом Лея от­да­валась его уве­рен­ным лас­кам, при­носи­ло удо­воль­ствие ни­чуть не мень­шее, чем фи­зичес­кая ре­ак­ция те­ла на ее объ­ятия и по­целуи.  
  
Ох, ее те­ло пе­ло для не­го, рва­лось ему на встре­чу, от­ве­чало на каж­дое ка­сание, каж­дый по­целуй, каж­дое неж­ное сло­во. Она дро­жала и за­дыха­лась, рас­кры­ва­ясь пе­ред ним, лас­кая и це­луя его в от­вет неж­но и страс­тно од­новре­мен­но, ог­нем го­рела, сго­рала, в прах рас­сы­палась, и Хан был тем, кто тол­кнул ее за грань, по­казав, ка­ким яр­ким мо­жет быть удо­воль­ствие те­ла.  
  
Пос­ле то­го, как схлы­нула пер­вая вол­на взор­вавшей­ся все­ми цве­тами ра­дуги эй­фо­рии, Лея вы­дох­ну­ла:  
  
— А ты и прав­да от­лично уме­ешь рас­пла­чивать­ся по сче­там, Со­ло.  
  
— Как буд­то те­бе есть, с чем срав­ни­вать.  
  
— Не осо­бен­но. Черт возь­ми, толь­ко не прев­ра­щай это в оче­ред­ной по­вод для гор­дости.  
  
— Ни в ко­ем слу­чае. Хо­тя, приз­нать­ся, мне лес­тно…  
  
Ко­жа его ого­лен­ной гру­ди бы­ла при­ят­ной на ощупь, так и хо­телось вы­водить тон­ки­ми паль­чи­ками ни­чего не зна­чащие узо­ры, прик­ла­дывать­ся гу­бами ту­да, где гул­ко би­лось сер­дце. Реб­ра муж­чи­ны пок­ры­вали тон­кие шра­мы, Лея про­вела кон­чи­ками паль­цев по бе­лым от­ме­тинам и воп­ро­ситель­но под­ня­ла на Ха­на гла­за.  
  
— Еще на Ко­рел­лии, в юнос­ти, — сглот­нув, от­ве­тил он на не оз­ву­чен­ный воп­рос. — Нар­вался на нес­го­вор­чи­вых им­пер­ских штур­мо­виков. Стре­лять-то они не уме­ли ни­ког­да, а вот ору­довать виб­ро­дубин­ка­ми их все-та­ки на­учи­ли.  
  
Лея, ос­та­вив лег­кий по­целуй на его пле­че, ус­тро­илась по­удоб­нее ря­дом, чувс­твуя, как на нее на­каты­ва­ет сон.   
  
— Ос­та­нешь­ся? — про­бор­мо­тала она.  
  
— С удо­воль­стви­ем. А зав­тра ут­ром вый­дем из тво­ей ка­юты, креп­ко дер­жась за руч­ки и вы­соко зад­рав но­сы! — хо­хот­нул Хан, ук­ры­вая их обо­их тон­ким оде­ялом.  
  
Лея, не вы­дер­жав, рас­сме­ялась.  
  
— Ты хо­чешь, что­бы Мон Мот­ма по­седе­ла рань­ше вре­мени?  
  
— А что? Твоя мат­ро­нуш­ка-над­зи­ратель уже на­чала чи­тать те­бе мо­раль?  
  
— Ну, она по­пыта­лась…  
  
Тук-тук, тук-тук. Сер­дце быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста от­би­вало сла­дос­тный ритм, те­ло, пусть и не до кон­ца удов­летво­рен­ное, мле­ло, сог­ре­ва­емое теп­ло­той хруп­кой фи­гур­ки ря­дом, а шаль­ные мыс­ли сме­няли од­на дру­гую.  
  
Де­вуш­ка в бе­лом оде­янии с за­бав­ной при­чес­кой и ог­нем в гла­зах па­лит по штур­мо­викам, от­чи­тыва­ет его, буд­то вздор­но­го маль­чиш­ку. Прин­цесса, Се­натор, Ли­дер. Арис­тократ­ка из тех, кто при дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах, на­вер­ное, и не пос­мотре­ла бы в его сто­рону. Хо­тя… Нет, она бы пос­мотре­ла, она – осо­бен­ная.  
  
_И с ка­ких это пор те­бя по­тяну­ло на сан­ти­мен­ты, Со­ло?_  
  
Впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя Хан зас­нул с бла­жен­ной улыб­кой на гу­бах.  
  
***  
  
Все сис­те­мы им­пер­ско­го шат­тла ра­бота­ли ис­прав­но, од­но­му лишь ву­ки бы­ли не­удоб­ны уз­кие крес­ла. Обо­рудо­вание и взрыв­чатка уже бы­ли заг­ру­жены, ко­ман­да про­веря­ла и пе­реп­ро­веря­ла об­мунди­рова­ние, го­лопе­редат­чи­ки и блас­те­ры.  
  
— Знаю, что сей­час не са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя, что­бы об­суждать…  
  
— Вот и не об­суждай, па­цан.  
  
Люк нах­му­рил­ся и сме­рил Ха­на дол­гим взгля­дом.  
  
— Ну, что? Ты на мне ды­ру прож­жешь сво­ими дже­дай­ски­ми гла­зища­ми.  
  
— Дже­даи не уме­ют про­жигать в лю­дях ды­ры.  
  
— А ты бу­дешь пер­вым, кто на­учит­ся.  
  
Люк за­катил гла­за, от­ме­чая, что С-3РО прав – иног­да Хан поп­росту не­выно­сим.  
  
— Я не со­бира­юсь чи­тать те­бе но­тации…  
  
— Гля­нул бы я, ре­шись ты поп­ро­бовать!  
  
— …и лезть в то, что меж­ду ва­ми про­ис­хо­дит, а что-то уж точ­но про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
В то­не Лю­ка не бы­ло ни рев­ности, ни осуж­де­ния, но Ха­ну по­чему-то ста­ло нем­но­го не­уют­но.  
  
— Я ее ни к че­му не при­нуж­дал, и под пок­ро­вом но­чи не крал ничью де­вичью честь, ес­ли те­бя, свя­той отец Скай­у­окер, это так вол­ну­ет! — на­чал злить­ся Со­ло.  
  
— Это мне из­вес­тно, я лишь хо­тел…  
  
— Люк! _Я люб­лю ее_. По­нят­но?  
  
Скай­у­окер улыб­нулся и при­мири­тель­но по­ложил ла­дони на пле­чи дру­га.  
  
— Единс­твен­ное, о чем я хо­тел поп­ро­сить – не де­лай на Эн­до­ре глу­пос­тей. Ины­ми сло­вами – вы­живи, Хан Со­ло.  
  
Но­во­ис­пе­чен­ный ге­нерал не смог сдер­жать ши­рочен­ной улыб­ки. Приз­нать­ся, он ни­ког­да не вос­при­нимал Лю­ка как со­пер­ни­ка за сер­дце Леи. Скай­у­окер ско­рее по­ходил на ее бра­та, что бы­ло от­кро­вен­но мыслью бе­зум­ной: где прин­цесса Ор­га­на, и где си­рота с Та­ту­ина? И тем не ме­нее, одоб­ре­ние Лю­ка бы­ло Ха­ну нуж­но. Он не осоз­на­вал это­го, по­ка Люк сам не про­из­нес эти сло­ва вслух.  
«Не одоб­ре­ние, нет, – по­чему-то вдруг по­дума­лось Ха­ну, ког­да Люк при­об­нял и по­цело­вал в лоб по­дошед­шую к ним Лею, – Бла­гос­ло­вение».  
  
— Что? — Лея пе­реве­ла чуть обес­по­ко­ен­ный взгляд с Ха­на на Лю­ка и об­ратно.  
  
— Ни­чего, все в нор­ме. На­чинай­те по­сад­ку, а мне еще нуж­но пе­реки­нуть­ся па­рой слов с Лэн­до.  
  
В ан­га­ре по­каза­лась фи­гура в мод­ном пла­ще, и Со­ло раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся к уса­тому ге­нера­лу.  
  
— О чем вы бе­седо­вали? — спро­сила Лю­ка Лея.  
  
— Об­су­дим это пос­ле мис­сии, хо­рошо?  
  
Ор­га­на от­ме­тила, что с са­мого воз­вра­щения с Да­гобы Люк как-то стран­но на нее смот­рит, буд­то ему нес­терпи­мо хо­чет­ся ей в чем-то приз­нать­ся, но он не до кон­ца уве­рен, а име­ет ли на это пра­во. Ну вот, воз­дух вок­руг опять ед­ва уло­вимо гу­дит, а Люк от­че­го-то грус­тно улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Я обя­затель­но все те­бе рас­ска­жу, — шеп­нул Скай­у­окер и, ког­да Лея отош­ла на дос­та­точ­ное от не­го рас­сто­яние до­бавил. — Сес­трич­ка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> завязка вышла чуть дольше, и ЮСТ потянется за хвост еще вот чуть-чуть совсем.  
> и маленько визуала вдохновляющего: https://vk.com/public171655643?w=wall-171655643_31


	4. Глава 4. 4 ПБЯ. Внешнее кольцо, сектор Модделл, система Эндор, Заповедная луна. часть 1

Ту­маны Эн­до­ра не бы­ли хо­лод­ны­ми или лип­ко-про­тив­ны­ми, как, нап­ри­мер, на Да­томи­ре. Оку­тан­ные лег­кой дым­кой ве­ковые де­ревья, при­ютив­шие эво­ков, рас­ки­нув­ши­еся меж­ду ог­ромны­ми ство­лами мос­ти­ки и де­ревян­ные пло­щад­ки, ог­ни ма­лень­ких кос­тров и смеш­ной го­вор мес­тных пу­шис­ти­ков – ос­тро­вок ми­ра и спо­кой­ствия, за­тишье пе­ред Бу­рей.  
  
Лея нем­но­го дро­жала, и Хан был уве­рен, что это не от хо­лода. Его жгло лю­бопытс­тво впе­ремеш­ку с раз­дра­жени­ем. Что та­кого мог­ла она ска­зать Лю­ку, но не ему? Нет, то бы­ла точ­но не рев­ность, ведь рев­но­вать к Скай­у­оке­ру бы­ло прос­то глу­по. К Ка­лу­ану, мо­жет быть и сто­ило, к Ан­тилле­су – точ­но сто­ило, да хоть к ад­ми­ралу Ак­ба­ру, но уж точ­но не к Лю­ку. Бы­ло что-то не­уло­вимое меж­ду Ор­га­ной и Скай­у­оке­ром, че­го точ­но не бы­ло меж­ду Ле­ей и кем бы то ни бы­ло еще. Ка­кая-то стран­ная, не­объ­яс­ни­мая, до не­воз­можнос­ти ин­тимная связь, ли­шен­ная, од­на­ко, ро­ман­ти­ки.  
  
Со­ло раз­дра­жен­но вы­дох­нул, рас­ти­рая пле­чи Леи.  
  
— Зна­ешь, иног­да ты так силь­но ме­ня _бе­сишь_ …  
  
Хан хмык­нул. Го­лос прин­цессы Аль­де­ра­ана зву­чал нем­но­го приг­лу­шен­но, те­ря­ясь где-то в склад­ках его ру­баш­ки и пыш­ной коп­не ее рас­пу­щен­ных во­лос.  
  
— Так и хо­чет­ся от­ве­тить «вза­им­но».  
  
— Ну так от­веть.  
  
Со­ло ак­ку­рат­но отс­тра­нил­ся и при­под­нял под­бо­родок Леи дву­мя паль­ца­ми. Заг­ля­нул в ка­рие гла­за и чуть бы­ло не за­дох­нулся от оке­ана пе­чали и оби­ды.  
_  
Черт возь­ми, да что же та­кого рас­ска­зал ей Люк?_  
  
В го­лове быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста тут же мель­кну­ла мысль отыс­кать дже­дая и хо­рошень­ко при­ложить его обо что-ни­будь го­ловой, но Лея, как буд­то по­чувс­тво­вав на­мере­ния Ха­на, креп­ко сжа­ла его пред­плечья и по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
— Я рас­ска­жу… поз­же. Не се­год­ня.  
  
— Люк оби­дел те­бя?  
  
— Он – нет.  
  
— А кто?  
  
— Не важ­но.  
  
— Жа­рено­го хат­та, как важ­но!  
  
— Хан, пе­рес­тань.  
  
— При­казы­ва­ете, Ва­ше Свя­тей­шес­тво?  
  
— Не за­водись.  
  
— Ник­то и не за­водит­ся.  
  
— Хан!  
  
— Лея!  
  
Ну вот, опять они на­чина­ют ру­гать­ся. Ни дня без это­го. Впро­чем, имен­но ер­шистый ха­рак­тер Ор­га­ны в пер­вую оче­редь за­ин­те­ресо­вал Со­ло, но иног­да, как сей­час, прос­то хо­телось схва­тить ее в охап­ку, ута­щить на «Со­кол» и за­переть не­надол­го в ка­юте – _од­ну_ – что­бы по­сиде­ла и по­дума­ла о сво­ем по­веде­нии.  
  
— Лад­но! — Хан от­сту­пил на шаг на­зад и под­нял вверх рас­кры­тые ла­дони. — Хо­рошо. Я умол­каю. Ви­дать, и с Лю­ком ты умуд­ри­лась по­цапать­ся. Я сей­час вер­нусь на пир к этим ми­лым пу­шис­тым ми­ни-миш­кам и спро­шу у Скай­у­оке­ра, ка­кого хре­на тут про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
— Не спро­сишь, — от­че­го-то зло хмык­ну­ла Лея.  
  
— По­чему это? Он то­же сде­ла­ет грус­тную мось­ку и поп­ро­сит его об­нять?  
  
Ор­га­на ки­нула на быв­ше­го кон­тра­бан­диста свой са­мый убий­ствен­ный взгляд. О, вот те­перь она на­чала злить­ся. Это раз­дра­жало и воз­бужда­ло од­новре­мен­но. Со­ло в та­кие мо­мен­ты и сам не знал, че­го хо­чет боль­ше – про­дол­жать спор даль­ше или за­цело­вать ее.  
  
Ох, они раз­де­лили сот­ни по­доб­ных мо­мен­тов на Хо­те, ког­да оба ста­ратель­но от­ри­цали рас­ту­щую меж­ду ни­ми сим­па­тию и нап­ря­жение. Хан от­ма­хивал­ся от шу­тив­ше­го над ним Чу­бак­ки, мол, и без Леи дев­чо­нок на ба­зе пруд пру­ди, и сто­ит ему толь­ко щел­кнуть паль­ца­ми – его пос­тель тут же бу­дет сог­ре­та ка­кой-ни­будь кра­сави­цей. Но даль­ше слов де­ло не за­ходи­ло, а по­тому мер­знуть Ха­ну при­ходи­лось од­но­му, сог­ре­ва­ясь толь­ко по­лубе­зум­ны­ми меч­та­ми о Лее в его объ­яти­ях, ко­торым он поз­во­лял нак­рыть се­бя на са­мом пред­две­рии сна, что­бы с ут­ра мож­но бы­ло оп­равдать­ся ус­та­лостью или еще чем-ни­будь, чем угод­но.  
  
Лея же, в свою оче­редь, пов­то­ряла про се­бя как ман­тру, что это­го ли­хого кон­тра­бан­диста ин­те­ресу­ют лишь тро­феи, чем бы они ни бы­ли – сби­тыми ко­раб­ля­ми Им­пе­рии, вы­год­ны­ми сдел­ка­ми или де­вуш­ка­ми. Бла­го, мо­роз­ная ат­мосфе­ра пла­неты да пос­то­ян­но вы­ходив­шие из строя ото­питель­ные при­боры не да­вали ни зас­ку­чать, ни слиш­ком час­то пре­давать­ся по­лубе­зум­ным меч­там о муж­чи­не с яр­ки­ми гла­зами и не­под­ра­жа­емой ух­мылкой.  
  
Но Бес­пин и тот цех по кар­бо­нито­вой за­мороз­ке из­ме­нили все.  
  
Ни стиль об­ще­ния, ни веч­ные пе­репал­ки, ни за­каты­вание глаз и фыр­канье – все это ни­куда не уш­ло, но ста­ло яр­че, ос­трее из-за проз­ву­чав­ших приз­на­ний, от­кро­вен­ных же­ланий тел и душ.   
  
Боль­ше все­го на све­те Лее сей­час хо­телось пос­лать все к чер­тям, взять Со­ло за ру­ку и ута­щить его в ка­питан­скую ка­юту, что­бы про­вес­ти с ним эту ночь так, как ей дав­но это­го хо­телось. До­пол­ни­тель­но рас­па­ляло про­яв­ленное не­дав­но с его сто­роны бла­городс­тво, ког­да он дос­та­вил ей удо­воль­ствие и не пот­ре­бовал ни­чего вза­мен. «Не се­год­ня» и «в дру­гой раз» – ага, очень мно­го­обе­ща­юще с уче­том то­го, что зав­траш­ний день они впол­не мо­гут поп­росту не пе­режить.   
  
Но то, что рас­ска­зал ей се­год­ня Люк…  
  
_Дочь Вей­де­ра! Ка­кой по­зор… Ес­ли я ему приз­на­юсь, он боль­ше ни­ког­да не…_  
  
Дол­жно быть, весь ка­лей­дос­коп гне­тущих ее пе­режи­ваний от­ра­зил­ся на ли­це, по­тому что Хан, сно­ва пе­рес­тав раз­дра­жать­ся, шаг­нул впе­ред и прив­лек Лею для по­целуя. Очень и очень неж­но­го по­целуя.  
  
Отс­тра­нив­шись, Со­ло про­шеп­тал:  
  
— Прос­то по­кажи мне то­го, кто те­бя расс­тра­ива­ет, и, кля­нусь, зав­тра же он ока­жет­ся где-ни­будь в Не­из­ве­дан­ных ре­ги­онах. По час­тям, мо­жет быть.  
  
Лея рас­сме­ялась, вдруг пред­ста­вив, как зна­комит Ха­на с Дар­том Вей­де­ром, а тот на­чина­ет от­чи­тывать ее о пло­хом вы­боре бу­дуще­го суп­ру­га.   
_  
Ох, я с ума уже схо­жу…_  
  
— Лад­но, нам, на­вер­ное, по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся к ос­таль­ным.  
  
Лея хо­тела уже ухо­дить, но Хан ее удер­жал.  
  
— По­годи. Ты ска­зала, что мне не удас­тся по­гово­рить с Лю­ком. По­чему?   
  
— Он… ушел.  
  
— И да­леко ли? Ме­дити­ровать на краю ле­са?  
  
— Нет… он от­пра­вил­ся на стан­цию ге­нера­тора си­лово­го по­ля. Он… со­бира­ет­ся встре­тить­ся с Вей­де­ром.  
  
Лея и не ду­мала, что гла­за Со­ло мо­гут так ок­руглить­ся.  
  
— Он ЧТО?!  
  
— Хан, спо­кой­нее.  
  
— Люк спя­тил! И ты его от­пусти­ла?!  
  
— Уй­мись, Люк зна­ет, что де­ла…  
  
— Да ка­кого ж ху­уу… а­ат­та?! Он хо­чет сра­жать­ся с ним? Здесь? Вы­дав на­ше при­сутс­твие? А ес­ли Вей­дер сно­ва по­кале­чит его?..  
  
— Хан, ус­по­кой­ся…  
  
— …Ес­ли убь­ет? Ес­ли за­тума­нит ему ра­зум? Хва­тит нам и од­но­го сит­ха на на­шу го­лову!   
  
— Хан, у Лю­ка есть план…  
  
— Или это та­кой из­лишне хит­рый от­вле­ка­ющий ма­невр? В чем тог­да суть?  
  
— ОН ПО­ПЫТА­ЕТ­СЯ ВЕР­НУТЬ ЕГО НА СВЕТ­ЛУЮ СТО­РОНУ СИ­ЛЫ!  
  
Зве­нящее мол­ча­ние. Хан так и ос­тался сто­ять с вы­тяну­той ла­донью и оша­лелым вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це. Лея скрес­ти­ла на гру­ди ру­ки и от­верну­лась. Спус­тя нес­коль­ко очень дол­гих се­кунд, Со­ло слов­но от­мерз, за­пус­кая пя­тер­ню в не­пос­лушные во­лосы и за­кусы­вая гу­бу.  
  
— Ты так гром­ко за­ора­ла, что, уве­рен, те­бя сей­час слы­шал весь лес.  
  
Ор­га­на шум­но вы­дох­ну­ла, зап­ро­кинув го­лову. Ник­то в це­лом ми­ре не мог так силь­но вы­вес­ти ее из се­бя как этот лох­ма­тый кон­тра­бан­дист.   
_  
И по­чему он та­кой ми­лый, ког­да не­до­уме­ва­ет или сму­ща­ет­ся?_  
  
Лея по­дош­ла к Ха­ну и взя­ла его ла­дони в свои.  
  
— Люк кое-что уз­нал о прош­лом Вей­де­ра. Он хо­чет ис­поль­зо­вать это зна­ние, что­бы про­будить в нем ос­татки доб­ра.  
  
— Ос­татки доб­ра. _В Дар­те Вей­де­ре_. Серь­ез­но, Лея? Ты в это ве­ришь?  
  
Ор­га­на по­мол­ча­ла ка­кое-то вре­мя, раз­гля­дывая их пе­реп­ле­тен­ные паль­цы.  
  
— Я ве­рю в Лю­ка. — Ти­хо про­из­несла она.  
  
— А раз­ве та­кое воз­можно? — нес­ме­ло спро­сил Хан. — Я про «вер­нуть на Свет­лую сто­рону Си­лы».   
  
Лея под­ня­ла на Ха­на гла­за и улыб­ну­лась.  
  
— Ты ког­да-ни­будь чи­тал или слы­шал от ко­го-то ис­то­рии Ста­рой Рес­публи­ки?  
  
Ес­ли Ха­на и уди­вил этот воп­рос, ви­да он не по­казал.  
  
— Ну, в детс­тве на Ко­рел­лии я не осо­бен­но ув­ле­кал­ся чте­ни­ем… Хо­тя бы­ло па­ру ска­зок, отец как-то рас­ска­зывал мне. Про ман­да­лор­ские вой­ны, нап­ри­мер, или про граж­дан­скую вой­ну на Ко­рел­лии. Или про Им­пе­рато­ра Ви­шей­та, жут­кий был дед, мне всег­да так ка­залось. Я как-то по юнос­ти да­же по­бывал на На­феме, ин­те­реса ра­ди. Уны­лое и очень пус­тое мес­то. Хо­лод­ное и мрач­ное. Я пос­ле то­го по­лета пре­бывал в деп­рессии, на­вер­ное, це­лый ме­сяц. Чуи что-то го­ворил про ка­кую-то то там а­уру пла­неты, от­сутс­твие жиз­ни и свя­щен­ных де­ревь­ев… в об­щем его из­люблен­ную ву­ки-че­пуху.  
  
Лея снис­хо­дитель­но улыб­ну­лась, рас­ти­рая по­душеч­ка­ми боль­ших паль­цев вы­пира­ющие кос­точки на паль­цах Ха­на.  
  
— Ни­чего это не ву­ки-че­пуха. Ви­шейт про­вел страш­ный ри­ту­ал и вы­жег аб­со­лют­но всю жизнь на пла­нете. То бы­ла це­на его бес­смер­тия.  
  
— Вот я и го­ворю – _жут­кий_ _дед_.  
  
Лея хмык­ну­ла и да­же хо­тела бы­ло от­чи­тать Ха­на за про­яв­ленное в ста­рому сит­ху не­ува­жение, но сдер­жа­лась. Вмес­то это­го она спро­сила:  
  
— А ты слы­шал ког­да-ни­будь ис­то­рию о Ре­ване?  
  
Хан за­ломил бровь и нем­но­го за­думал­ся.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, где-то на Ко­рел­лии ему да­же па­мят­ник ус­та­нови­ли. Да, при­поми­наю, он был по­вели­телем сит­хов че­тыре ты­сячи лет на­зад, а по­том он… А! Вот оно что!  
  
Лея про­си­яла, ода­ряя Ха­на улыб­кой, ко­торую так лю­бил Со­ло.  
  
— Имен­но. Дже­дай, ге­нерал, ситх, Тем­ный по­вели­тель, учи­тель и уче­ник, муж и отец… Он пал на Тем­ную сто­рону Си­лы, но су­мел вер­нуть­ся.   
— Но, Лея, та ис­то­рия слу­чилась нас­толь­ко дав­но, что уже прев­ра­тилась в ле­ген­ду, с не­кото­рыми ар­хивны­ми фак­та­ми, ко­неч­но, не пос­по­ришь, но ос­таль­ное…  
  
— Ты хо­рошо пом­нишь эту ле­ген­ду?   
  
Лея за­бав­но скло­нила к пле­чу го­лову и нем­но­го с вы­зовом пос­мотре­ла на Ха­на.  
  
— Не осо­бен­но. А ты?  
  
— О, эта од­на из мо­их лю­бимых. Ко­роле­ва Бре­ха – ма­ма – час­то рас­ска­зыва­ла ее мне.  
  
— Хо­чешь мне ее рас­ска­зать?  
  
— А ты хо­чешь пос­лу­шать?  
  
— Да, хо­чу.  
  
Хан опус­тил на улы­ба­ющу­юся Лею взгляд и вдруг яр­кой кар­тинкой пред­ста­вил ее се­бе си­дящей на бал­ко­не не­бос­кре­ба на ка­кой-ни­будь мир­ной пла­нете, пле­чи уку­таны лег­кой шалью, в ру­ках го­лопад, а ря­дом… ре­бенок, _их_ ре­бенок, ко­торо­му Лея, по­доб­но вы­рас­тившей ее жен­щи­не, рас­ска­зыва­ет кра­сивую ис­то­рию об из­вечной борь­бе Доб­ра и Зла, по­ис­ке Смыс­ла и Ба­лан­са. О Люб­ви, в кон­це кон­цов.  
  
Прош­ло то вре­мя, ког­да Со­ло ус­ты­дил­ся бы по­доб­ной фан­та­зии. Сей­час он лишь страс­тно же­лал, что­бы по­доб­ное бу­дущее ког­да-ни­будь нас­ту­пило. И ес­ли для это­го он дол­жен по­верить, что Люк ка­ким-то _чу­дом_ смо­жет воп­ло­тить ле­ген­ду в быль… Что ж – са­мое вре­мя _на­чать_ ве­рить в чу­деса.  
  
***  
  
Частью сво­его соз­на­ния – _ра­ци­ональ­ной_ частью, ко­торая, о ужас, не всег­да дре­мала – Хан по­нимал, что ус­тро­ен­ное на­кану­не гу­ляние на Эн­до­ре мог­ло сто­ить Аль­ян­су проб­лем в ви­де все еще хо­рошо ос­на­щен­но­го Им­пер­ско­го фло­та, спе­шаще­го на ор­би­ты вер­ных им пла­нет Внеш­не­го коль­ца, и, су­дя по до­несе­ни­ям шпи­онов, ре­шив­ше­го пе­рег­руппи­ровать­ся и на­нес­ти нес­коль­ко серь­ез­ных уда­ров по ми­рам Га­лак­ти­ки.  
  
Да­леко не все им­пер­ские ад­ми­ралы и ге­нера­лы на­ходи­лись на Звез­де Смер­ти в мо­мент ее взры­ва, все-та­ки Явин-4 кое-че­му Им­пе­рию на­учил. Ги­лад Пел­ле­он, На­таси Да­ала, Си­ена Ри, Рае Сло­ун, Гар­рик Вер­сио – они все еще бы­ли жи­вы и край­не опас­ны, по­тому как рас­по­лага­ли не толь­ко мощ­ны­ми крей­се­рами, но, глав­ное, лю­бовью и пре­дан­ностью офи­церов и ря­довых штур­мо­виков.  
  
Хан от­лично пом­нил это еще по вре­менам сво­ей юнос­ти, ког­да учил­ся на пи­лота в Им­пер­ской Ака­демии. И ес­ли та­кие ко­лос­сы, как ад­ми­ралы Пел­ле­он, Да­ала и Вер­сио или по­пуляр­ная сре­ди офи­церов Рае Сло­ун, пос­тро­ив­шие карь­еру еще при Тар­ки­не и Тра­уне, бы­ли опас­ны­ми и силь­ны­ми про­тив­ни­ками, но хо­тя бы хо­рошо изу­чен­ны­ми, то вот очень мо­лодая (ка­жет­ся, ро­вес­ни­ца Леи и Лю­ка) Си­ена Ри – та еще тем­ная ло­шад­ка, от­че­го-то об­ретшая не­быва­лую по­пуляр­ность сре­ди им­пер­ских пи­лотов.  
  
Со­ло по­нимал, что вой­на еще не окон­че­на и вче­раш­няя по­беда – это лишь пер­вый шаг на пу­ти к ус­та­нов­ле­нию по­ряд­ка. Да, шаг, бе­зус­ловно, гран­ди­оз­ный, но все же… Пов­стан­цам не сто­ило под­да­вать­ся эй­фо­рии, как и, на­вер­ное, не сто­ило ле­теть на Ко­русант, что­бы про­воз­гла­сить там соз­да­ние Но­вой Рес­публи­ки.   
  
— Вот, прав­да, ну за­чем нам ле­теть _в сто­лицу Им­пе­рии_ , что­бы объ­явить но­вой сто­лицей воз­рожден­ной Рес­публи­ки Чан­дри­лу? Не лег­че ли сра­зу мах­нуть ту­да?  
  
Хан от­ва­жил­ся за­дать этот воп­рос Мон Мот­ме, на что та, лишь снис­хо­дитель­но улыб­нувшись, от­ве­тила ему:  
  
— Ос­тавь­те по­лити­ку по­лити­кам, ге­нерал Со­ло. Зай­ми­тесь луч­ше пе­рег­руппи­ров­кой эс­кадри­лий.   
  
Лея по­пыта­лась его ус­по­ко­ить, за­веряя, что воз­рожде­ние Се­ната и пе­рего­воры с пред­ста­вите­лями звёз­дных сис­тем дол­жны на­чать­ся на Ко­русан­те, там, где ког­да-то под гром ап­ло­дис­ментов умер­ла Ста­рая Рес­публи­ка и сго­рел в ог­не Храм Дже­да­ев.  
  
— Не­выно­симая жен­щи­на! — про­бур­чал Со­ло, как толь­ко об­ла­чен­ная в ка­кой-то не­сураз­ный бе­лый ба­лахон фи­гура Мон Мот­мы уда­лилась из по­ля зре­ния.  
  
— Эта не­выно­симая жен­щи­на – без пя­ти ми­нут наш но­вый кан­цлер.  
  
Хан скри­вил­ся, обер­нувшись к ух­мы­ляв­шей­ся Лее.  
  
— Да ты, дол­жно быть, шу­тишь…  
  
— Нет. Ко­ман­до­вание Аль­ян­са на­мере­но на­делить ее пол­но­мочи­ями. Ду­маю, у се­нато­ров с дру­гих пла­нет воз­ра­жений не бу­дет. Мон уже бо­лее двад­ца­ти лет оли­цет­во­ря­ет со­бой сим­вол борь­бы с ре­жимом Пал­па­тина. Не за­бывай, она бы­ла од­ной из нес­коль­ких се­нато­ров, за­ложив­ших ос­но­вы мя­тежа.  
  
— Жаль, что но­вым кан­цле­ром не ста­нет твой отец. Из не­го по­лучил­ся бы от­личный ли­дер, — ска­зал Хан и обод­ря­юще улыб­нулся.  
  
Но улыб­ка его мгно­вен­но угас­ла, ког­да он уви­дел, как силь­но поб­ледне­ла Лея.  
  
— М-мой оте… отец?  
  
_Да у нее да­же гу­бы по­беле­ли! Со­ло, ну вот кто те­бя, ду­рака, веч­но за язык тя­нет?_  
  
— Прос­ти, Лея, я не хо­тел на­поми­нать те­бе… Бейл Ор­га­на был ве­ликим че­лове­ком. Мне жаль, что его се­год­ня нет с на­ми.  
  
Лея дер­ну­лась и нер­вно ус­мехну­лась.  
  
— А! Бейл… Отец. Да, ко­неч­но.  
  
Прин­цесса Аль­де­ра­ана за­куси­ла гу­бу и от­верну­лась. Хан не по­нимал, что про­ис­хо­дит, но при­кусил се­бе язык, па­мятуя вче­раш­нюю поч­ти ссо­ру и ре­шил, что луч­ше не спра­шивать, а дож­дать­ся, ког­да она са­ма все ему объ­яс­нит.  
  
Не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние слег­ка за­тяну­лось, но на вы­руч­ку к Со­ло при­шел, как обыч­но, Чу­бак­ка. Ес­ли ис­клю­чить пре­вос­ходную ву­ки­ан­скую брань, то из де­сяти во­ющих пред­ло­жений мож­но бы­ло выч­ле­нить нес­коль­ко проб­лем: Рекс и Кэс не мо­гут дос­чи­тать­ся двух кон­тей­не­ров со взрыв­чаткой, Ге­ра Син­дулла поч­ти на­чала вой­ну с ша­маном эво­ков из-за про­делок ее сы­ниш­ки Джей­со­на, ми­лые и пу­шис­тые эво­ки все-та­ки сож­ра­ли од­но­го штур­мо­вика, раз­де­лав его на гла­зах у то­вари­щей, ко­торым те­перь сроч­но тре­бова­лась пси­холо­гичес­кая по­мощь.  
  
— Пре­вос­ходно… — про­бур­чал Хан. — Пе­редай Дэ­меро­ну, что я сей­час при­ду. И най­ди мне Ша­ру, Вед­жа и Лю­ка. Эти умель­цы дол­жны бы­ли при­кинуть план по эс­кадриль­ям.   
  
_— А­ааа­ааа­арр! У­ууаррр ра­ааар а­ауа­ар!_  
  
— Бэй го­ворит, что не бу­дет ле­тать с Ан­тилле­сом? Серь­ез­но? Ну, что за дет­ский сад! И где во­об­ще Лэн­до чер­ти но­сят?!  
  
Со­ло уже ша­гал за ву­ки, на хо­ду обо­рачи­ва­ясь и кри­ча Лее:  
  
— До­гово­рим по­том, прин­цесса. А, и най­ди, будь доб­ра, Син­дуллу. Бе­рите 3РО и иди­те ми­рить­ся с эво­ками.  
  
— У ме­ня встре­ча че­рез час с Мон…  
  
— Ни­чего не знаю, гос­по­жа Се­натор Ор­га­на. Уладь­те кон­фликт с пред­ста­вите­лями пу­шис­тых мень­шинств, а то они всех на­ших плен­ных штур­мо­виков пус­тят на кот­летки.  
  
Про­ходив­ший ми­мо кон­вой с плен­ны­ми офи­цера­ми друж­но вздрог­нул от стра­ха. Лея, как обыч­но, за­кати­ла гла­за, а эво­ки де­лали вид, что во­об­ще не по­нима­ют ни сло­ва из об­ще­галак­ти­чес­ко­го.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шара Бэй и Кэс Дэмерон - родители По Дэмерона. Я следую канону в общих чертах, и вписываюсь в рамки работы "Ты быль мне братом, Бен!" , которую я буду переписывать (дополнять и расширять).  
> Гера Синдулла - та самая тви'лечка из мультсериала "Повстанцы"


	5. Глава 5. 4 ПБЯ. Внешнее кольцо, сектор Модделл, система Эндор, Заповедная луна. часть 2

Соло потратил, наверное, часа два на утверждение новых составов боевых эскадрилий. Во-первых, нужно было максимально корректно учесть потери, ведь это же не просто Х-винги на голопроекции, а очень даже реальные погибшие пилоты, не вернувшиеся к любимым и близким после решающей битвы. Во-вторых, за свой «цвет» многие держались крепче, чем за штурвал, а потому просто так перевести Синего-5 в Золотые-2 было невозможно. Ну, или со скандалом. Ну, или с «я генерал, и я так сказал!». В-третьих, отчего-то на редкость рассеянный сегодня Люк почти прогнулся под требования Шары Бэй, которая практически метала гром и молнии и очень громко (и нецензурно) выражалась на счет Веджа Антиллеса. Чего они там не поделили – для Соло так и осталось загадкой. Он спросил было об этом ее мужа, но Кэс лишь махнул рукой. Клон-ветеран Рекс так вообще только и буркнул что-то про «современную молодежь» и «в мое время такой фигни не было».  
  
Подлила масла в огонь Гера Синдулла со своим «признай, что мой корабль быстрее твоего». Серьезно? Рекс, кстати, ухмыльнувшись, занял ее сторону. Да еще и дроиды – Чоппер Геры и R2 Скайуокера – устроили разборки в стиле «у кого манипуляторы круче». R2 что-то там бибикал про Звезду Смерти, и, кажется почти выиграл спор, но вмешался вездесущий 3РО со своими одами двоичной морали.  
  
_Какой кошмар… Пристрелите меня, кто-нибудь…_  
  
Хан был уже на грани нервного срыва, готовый послать все к чертовой матери, когда объявился сияющий улыбкой Калриссиан (« _Вот откуда у него новый плащ? Когда успел-то?_ ») и помог уладить конфликт между дроидами, пилотами, Шарой Бэй и Веджем Антиллесом. Когда Ведж, обычно спокойный, начал повышать голос, Хан был уверен – муж Шары Кэс Дэмерон заедет ему по физиономии. Но и тут прирожденный дипломат (« _Хитрая усатая морда!_ ») Лэндо Калриссиан утихомирил абсолютно всех, даже нервного Соло.  
  
Худо-бедно план был составлен и отправлен на флагман адмиралу Акбару на утверждение, которое было успешно получено.  
__  
Серьезно, они рапорт вообще читали? Или от эйфории у всех сорвало крышу?  
  
Они – Хан, Лэндо, Люк, Гера, Ведж, Шара и Кэс – как раз обсуждали, в каком порядке кораблям флота лучше всего прибыть на орбиту Корусанта, когда у всех на комлинке замигало новое сообщение от командования Альянса.  
  
— О, смотрите, Мон Мотма объявила трехчасовую готовность, — хмыкнул Люк. — Очевидно, хочет успеть улететь до полного оборота спутника.  
  
— Она слишком торопится, — пробурчал Калриссиан, поправляя блестящую пряжку плаща.  
  
— Без толку, все равно на орбите еще слишком много мусора после взрыва Звезды, — фыркнул Хан и, отмечая сообщение как прочитанное, повернулся к Люку. — Так, ладно, пацан, давай-ка еще разок пробежимся…  
  
— Хан.  
  
— Что?  
  
Люк закатил глаза (« _Он, наверное, никогда не перестанет меня так называть_ ») и покачал головой, после чего отмахнулся и пробормотал:  
  
— Ладно, ничего. Продолжай…  
  
— Гхым, так, значит… «Золотые» и «зеленые» идут в конвое с «Раддусом», затем остальные крейсеры и тяжелые бомбардировщики с «Призраком» и «Соколом». Ты, наш милый джедай, с ребятками из «Красных», кораблями сопровождения и медкрейсером замыкаете парад.  
  
— Именно. Транспортники с «черными» мы отправим сразу же к Чандриле. Пусть разгружаются там, Мон уже договорилась.  
  
— Договорилась она, конечно…  
  
— Хан!  
  
Калриссиан, Бэй и Дэмерон, переглянувшись, дружно хмыкнули и закатили глаза. О почти-ссорах-которые-успешно-удается-погасить-Лее между «излишне правильной» Мон Мотмой и «безрассудным» Ханом Соло среди пилотов уже начинали слагать анекдоты. Тема с «неприступной принцессой» и «забавным контрабандистом» за последние три года всем изрядно поднадоела, хотя все еще оставалась в топе сплетен высшего и младшего офицерского составов (да и рядовых, чего уж тут скромничать, тоже).  
  
Хан сделал вид, что не замечает ужимок друзей, мысленно помечая как-нибудь это им всем припомнить. Прочистив горло, Соло постарался сосредоточиться на физиономии Скайуокера, который старательно сдерживал полусердитую улыбку.  
  
— Да-да. Давай дальше. — Хан деловито нахмурился. — Тааак, тогда у нас «Синие» остаются здесь с Калуаном разгребать бардак на орбите и следить за пленными.  
  
— Эвоки обещали вести себя мирно, — хохотнула Гера Синдулла.  
  
Хан с секунду помолчал, почесывая подбородок, после чего слегка неуверенно предложил, скосив глаза на Скайуокера:  
  
— Может, оставим тут С-3РО? Ну чтобы он своим божественным сиянием отвлекал пушистиков от вкуснейшего имперского мясца.  
  
— 3РО полетит с Леей на «Раддусе», так что ты его прекрасной компании будешь лишен, не переживай, — усмехнулся Люк.  
  
_Дзыньк_. Пульт управления голопроектором выпал из ладони Соло и ударился о передатчик, отчего проекция кораблей пошла мелкой рябью, но Хан, похоже, этого даже не заметил.  
  
— Как это Лея летит на «Раддусе»? Она со мной – на «Соколе».  
  
— Сенатор Органа вместе с Мон Мотмой и остальным командованием…  
  
— Ааааа! Ну, да. Конечно.  
  
— Хан.  
  
— Что?  
  
Скайуокер шумно вдохнул, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Лежавшие кучей коробки на земле поднялись в воздух на пару сантиметров и плавно опустились на место одновременно со следующим выдохом джедая.  
  
_О, святая Сила! Неужели мне-таки придется играть роль угрюмого старшего брата? Хан как специально напрашивается!_  
  
Синдулла, Дэмероны и Калриссиан вдруг страшно заинтересовались вновь сцепившимися R2 и Чоппером, отходя на безопасное расстояние от Соло и Скайуокера. Люк выдохнул, беря под контроль растущее раздражение, и постарался максимально нейтральным тоном воззвать к благоразумию друга:  
  
— При всем своем желании ты не можешь просто утащить Лею на «Сокол», врубить двигатели и лететь, куда глаза глядят. У всех нас есть ответственность перед Галактикой, и мы должны…  
  
— Люк, я знаю. Не надо читать мне…  
  
— Я не закончил!  
  
— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать! — разозлился Соло. — Что она Сенатор, а я всего лишь бывший контрабандист, и что в этой гребаной Галактике надо наводить порядок, нам надо заниматься работой, а не… Ой, Люк, избавь меня от этого! Я не пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, чтобы такое выслушивать.  
  
— Я и не собирался говорить ничего из этого.  
  
Молчание. Люк немного грустно улыбался, а Хану вдруг стало стыдно. Скайуокер ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу.  
  
— Хан, друг мой, мы по уши в дерьме, что похуже фейерверка на орбите. Империя расколота, но все еще сильна. На политическом поле разгораются битвы, в самое пекло которых Мотма закинет Лею. Мы с тобой наверняка отправимся «догонять» имперские флагманы. И вот посреди всего этого урагана не упусти главное – мою сестру. Мы оба знаем, что Лея девушка решительная, но не забывай, что за всеми этими титулами и погонами она все-таки девушка. _Влюбленная_ в тебя по уши, кстати. Так что… – Люк хитро улыбнулся, и его сходство с Леей вдруг стало поразительно очевидным. — Генерал Соло, вы собираетесь тратить время и по десятому разу проверять идеально составленный нами план или пойдете красть поцелуй у принцессы?  
  
Губы Хана сами собой растянулись в улыбке, а из груди вырвался вздох облегчения.  
  
— Это сейчас была джедайская мудрость?  
  
— Скорее, братский совет.  
  
— Спасибо, пацан.  
  
— Но учти, Соло. Я тот брат, у которого на поясе висит световой меч.  
  
— О, это я учту!  
  
***  
  
Лея обнаружилась у развернутого на скорую руку командного шатра. Голограммы Мон Мотмы и генерала Мейдина бледнели в ярком полуденном свете. Но даже так легко можно было разглядеть их светящиеся от удовольствия и какого-то радостного возбуждения лица.  
  
— …Салласт, Набу, Чандрила, Деварон, Хосниан-Прайм, Кашиик, Кореллия, Яг’Дул, Мон-Каламари, Беспин, Денон, Курива, Шили, Явин-4…  
  
Лея улыбалась, слушая, как восторженная Мон Мотма перечисляет системы, представители которых спешат или уже находятся на Корусанте, чтобы вступить в переговоры с Новой Республикой.  
  
— …даже Раксус! А ведь там заседал конгресс Сепаратистов в свое время!  
  
Хан прислонился плечом к нагромождениям ящиков из-под аппаратуры и с улыбкой наблюдал за довольной как лотальский котик Леей.  
  
— Не факт, что все они захотят стать частью Новой Республики, — рассудительно заметил генерал Мейдин и, увидев Соло, коротко ему кивнул. — Но они уж точно попросят мирный договор.  
  
— Что насчет Утапау, Ондерона и Кейкордии? Они пришлют послов? — спросила Лея, быстро стрельнув глазами в тот угол, где стоял Соло, и снова переключая все внимание на голограмму.  
  
— Да! И, представь себе, с Руусана и Кейто-Неймодии будут представители.  
  
Даже Мон Мотма послала генералу Соло снисходительную улыбку, вопреки привычке кисло поджимать губы каждый раз, когда она его видела.  
  
— Ого! — брови Леи взлетели вверх. — А что с самыми верными Императору мирами? От них есть какой-то отклик?  
  
— Есть. Балморра, Фондор, Акива, Вардос, Джелукан, Ботаджеф, Джеонозис, Майгито – все они заявили о своей лояльности Империи, — немного поморщилась Мон Мотма.  
  
— Достойно уважения. Молодцы, — хмыкнул Хан.  
  
Мотма на голограмме недовольно вздернула брови и скривила губы, генерал Мейдин, покосившись на сенатора от Чандрилы, постарался спрятать улыбку, а Лея посмотрела на Хана с плохо скрываемым восхищением.  
  
— Генерал Соло, чем больше звездных систем… — назидательно начала Мотма.  
  
— Знаете, сенатор, было бы очень странно, если бы вдруг после смерти Императора, да пошлет ему Бездна всяческих мук, вернейшие делу Империи миры, поджав хвост, побежали бы под юбку к новорожденной Республике. Я вырос на управляемой Империей планете, обучался в их Академии, посетил десятки лояльных Империи миров. Именно – Империи, а не Палпатину лично. Они не откажутся ни от своих убеждений, ни от своих адмиралов, той же Даалы или весьма сносного Пеллеона. И я молчу про Слоун и Ри. Так что вам, дипломатам, будет с чем поразвлекаться в ближайшее время.  
  
Мон снисходительно растянула губы.  
  
— Спасибо за мнение, генерал Соло, мы очень это ценим. Сенатор Органа, напоминаю, трехчасовая готовность. Ожидаю в скором времени увидеть вас на мостике «Раддуса». Сенатор Мон Мотма, генерал Крикс Мейдин, конец связи.  
  
Голограмма угасла, и Хан без зазрения совести скорчил гримасу, пародируя чопорную Мотму.  
  
Лея звонко рассмеялась, подходя к Соло и протягивая ему руки. Хан поймал ее ладошки в свои и притянул принцессу для скромного, почти целомудренного поцелуя в губы, который, однако, очень быстро перерос в страстные объятия.  
  
Климат лесов Эндора не был жарким, но у Соло огнем горела каждая клеточка его тела, а воздух вдруг сделался тягучим, как желе. Время не замерло, не унеслось вперед, но ощущалось с необычайной остротой. Поцелуй, объятие, судорожно сжавшиеся на кончиках волос пальцы, короткий вдох, тихое «Ох» и не произнесенное, гремевшее в этой девственной лесной тишине «Я люблю тебя».  
  
Ни одного слова не было произнесено вслух между ними, пока Соло и Органа спешно шли через Эндорский лес туда, где был припаркован «Сокол тысячелетия». Когда они поднимались по трапу фрахтовика, крутившийся у полуразобранной пушки Чуи что-то прорычал про то, что его тут вообще нет, а встретившийся им чуть ранее по пути Люк сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
Капитанская каюта освещалась пробивающимися через иллюминатор солнечными лучами, расчерчивающими комнату причудливыми узорами, работал кондиционер, из-за чего не было ни жарко, ни душно. Губы Леи были нежными, а кончики пальцев трепетно ласкали скулы, шею, широкие плечи Хана, заставляя электрические импульсы бегать по позвоночнику, задерживаться тугим узлом внизу живота и взрываться яркими кляксами невысказанного обещания блаженного удовольствия. Его собственные ладони требовательно сжали ее упругие бедра, будто опаленные огнем желания и, прерывая поцелуй, она выдохнула короткое « _Да_ ».  
  
Куртка полетела на пол, следом за ней куда-то была отброшена жилетка и туника Леи, а потом и рубашка Соло. На секунду Лею посетило чувство дежавю́, когда она полураздетая обнаружила себя прижатой сильным, теплым телом Хана к твёрдому матрасу спального места капитанской каюты.  
  
— Хан…  
  
Похоже было скорее на сладостный стон, чем на попытку привлечь его внимание.  
  
« _Так, соберись, Органа! Это важно!_ »  
  
— Хан!  
  
— Что?  
  
Соло тяжело дышал, ему стоило огромных усилий оторвать губы от нежной груди возлюбленной и поднять на нее затуманенный желанием взор.  
Лея прикрыла ладонями глаза и закусила губу, и почему-то сейчас выглядела страшно ранимой и нерешительной.  
  
« _О нет! Она передумала… Она мне откажет… Это даже не какой-то там вечер и приятное свидание. Ты идиот, Соло! У нас есть пара часов свободного времени, она, наверное, думает, что я пытаюсь побыстрее…_ »  
  
Паника и страх быть отвергнутым сковали все его возбужденное донельзя тело. Железная пряжка ремня болезненно давила, от брюк хотелось избавиться так же сильно, как и вернуться к поцелуям.  
  
« _Спокойно, Соло! На все есть свои причины… Она сейчас все тебе объяснит. Это же Лея!_ »  
  
Органа наконец отцепила руки от залитого румянцем лица и приподнялась, опираясь на локти. Да, наверное, со стороны он выглядели забавно: обнажённые до пояса, раскрасневшиеся, недвусмысленно занявшие постель.  
  
— Хан, мне нужно тебе кое в чем признаться, — твердо заявила Лея.  
  
Соло шумно выдохнул, сползая с нее и садясь перед койкой на колени. Лея подтянулась и тоже села, оказавшись на краешке кровати. Хан расположился меж ее широко разведенных коленей. Лея не пыталась прикрыться и не прогоняла его, что в общем-то было хорошим знаком, но смотрела она сейчас на Соло тем самым н _ам-нужно-серьезно-поговорить_ взглядом.  
  
_Дзынь, клацк._ Осточертевший ремень наконец-то упал на пол. Лея вздернула бровь.  
  
— Давит уж очень. Прости, — ухмыльнулся Хан и кокетливо ей подмигнул.  
  
Глаза Органы метнулись вниз, к откровенной выпуклости на его брюках, и смущенный румянец разгорелся на ее щеках еще сильнее.  
  
— О! Вижу. Д-да. Ничего, не извиняйся. — Лея закусила губу и с трудом заставила себя сфокусироваться на бездонных голубовато-серых глазах Соло. — Тебе не за что… не за что изви… извиняться.  
  
Руки Хана вернулись к ее бедрам и он, не удержавшись, нагнулся и коротко поцеловал ее в животик.  
  
— Ну так что ты хотела мне сказать?  
  
— Я? Сказать?.. А! Ах, да… не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, это важно.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Хан скрестил руки, упираясь локтями в ее колени, и уронил на сцепленные ладони подбородок. Его яркие глаза были устремлены на Лею, и она в очередной раз поразилась его выдержке. Должно быть, не каждый мужчина умел вот так брать под контроль свою страсть. Хотя… сравнивать ей было практически не с чем, а поведение Хана сейчас было настолько трепетным и важным, что еще немного – и вся ее решимость на серьезный разговор испарится.  
  
_Ты должна ему рассказать. Он имеет право знать._  
  
Органа сглотнула и, чтобы немного успокоиться, провела ладонью по его щеке, коснулась кончиками пальцев пухлых губ и улыбнулась, когда он на секунду прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, явно млея от ее простой и нехитрой ласки.  
  
— Я должна признаться… Мой отец. Он… — Лея судорожно выдохнула, заметно нервничая. — Он погиб сегодня.  
  
Хан непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
— В смысле? Альдераан был взорван четыре года назад.  
  
— Да, но я говорю не о Бейле Органа, а о том, чья кровь течет в моих жилах.  
  
То ли дело было в том, каким тоном она произнесла, то ли в чем-то еще, но по спине Соло пробежался неприятный холодок.  
  
— А о ком ты тогда говоришь?  
  
— Я узнала об этом накануне битвы… Люк рассказал. Прости, наверное, нужно было сказать тебе сразу же, но я… Это непросто. Хан, наш с Люком отец был могущественным джедаем, но Император сумел склонить его на свою сторону, и… этой ночью Люк сжег его тело, как и полагалось по правилам старого Ордена. Ведь Энакин Скайуокер вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы…  
  
_— Вейдер?!_  
  
Хан не ожидал, что получится так громко. Впрочем, ему было, отчего изумленно выдохнуть, округлить глаза и заломить бровь.  
  
Лея закусила губу и потупила взгляд, боясь даже смотреть в сторону возлюбленного.  
  
— Я пойму, если после этого ты…  
  
— Ха-ха, надо же! А я на твоего батю произвел впечатление!  
  
Органа встрепенулась и с изумлением заметила, что в глазах Хана нет ни капли отвращения или ужаса, который испытала она сама, когда Люк открыл ей правду. Нет, Соло, как обычно, безмятежно ухмылялся.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Говорю, на батю-то твоего я произвел впечатление, — хмыкнул Хан. — Ну, помнишь наш милый, как я теперь понимаю, семейный ужин на Беспине? Он же мне потом такой допрос с пристрастием учинил. Ух! Хотя, знаешь, будь у меня такая же дочь-красавица, я б тоже не обрадовался, начни за ней ухлестывать симпатичный контрабандист-революционер. Впрочем, это же почти что одобрение и зеленый свет.  
  
Лея не могла вымолвить ни слова. Соло обернул все в шутку. Этот невероятный, невыносимый человек сумел _пошутить_ над темой «дочка Дарта Вейдера».  
  
Оглушенная нахлынувшим на нее облегчением и счастьем, Лея потянула его на себя, осыпая поцелуями каждый сантиметр его лица, шеи, плеч.  
  
— Хан! Я…  
  
— Я знаю. Взаимно, Ваше _Дарт Святейшество_.  
  
Поцелуи были горячими, ласки откровенными, а одежда и одеяло были безжалостно сброшены на пол. Блаженную тишину каюты нарушали лишь два рваных дыхания, блаженные стоны и тихий, радостный смех.  
  
Не было ни пафосных признаний, ни неуместных пошлых разговорчиков, ни стеснения, ни ненужной робости. Они отдались друг другу, переплетая нагие тела и открывая друг другу души.  
  
Спустя три часа Лея поднималась на борт «Раддуса» неспособная стереть с лица счастливую улыбку, все ее тело приятно млело, томимое сладостной, слегка болезненной истомой.  
  
Люк и Лэндо, завидев сияющего от удовольствия Хана, отдающего последние приказы пилотам и направляющегося после этого к «Соколу», переглянулись и, ухмыльнувшись, удержались от каких-либо комментариев или дружеских колкостей.  
  
Перед самым отлетом с Эндора – Заповедной Луны – на короткую секунду Люк вновь увидел призрак отца.  
  
Энакин Скайуокер улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Натаси Даала, Гилад Пеллеон, Рае Слоун - адмиралы Империи  
> Сиена Ри - летчик на службе Империи (очень талантливый летчик)
> 
> Твердое R у этой главы и своеобразное окончание ЮСТа. И да - я убеждена, что "Сокол" был тем самым местом.


	6. Глава 6. 4 ПБЯ. Центральные миры, сектор Бормея, Чандрила

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кому не хватало не только романтичной ХанЛеи, но и практичной ХанЛеи, team up и team work ХанЛеи - все тут.  
> Экшн обещаю в следующей главе.
> 
> немного визуала в группе:  
> https://vk.com/public171655643?w=wall-171655643_49  
> https://vk.com/public171655643?w=wall-171655643_48

— Знаешь, по-моему у жителей Ханна-Сити гигантомания. Эта кровать  _слишком_ огромная.

Звонкий хохот Леи был лучшим звуком этого раннего утра. От смеха все ее тело слегка сотрясалось, а с учетом того, что она сидела обнаженная верхом на Соло, Хану было вдвойне приятно. 

Хоть интимность и была для Леи в новинку, она не чувствовала ни стыда, ни стеснения, деля постель с возлюбленным контрабандистом, не задумывалась, как она выглядит без одежды, как вообще со стороны выглядят они оба, запутавшиеся друг в друге и в белых простынях.

Отсмеявшись, Лея чуть сильнее сжала бедра Хана своими и немного поерзала, наслаждаясь сорвавшимся с губ Соло звуком и видом напрягшихся жилок на шее, когда он слегка запрокинул на подушку голову.

Ей определенно нравилось иметь над ним  _такую_ власть. 

Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать хотя бы даже два года назад, что однажды они проснутся вот так – вместе, нагие, влюбленные, так сильно друг в друге нуждающиеся абсолютно во всех смыслах, на всех уровнях – ментально, физически.

После недели саммита на Корусанте они наконец-то смогли отдохнуть и посвятить друг другу хотя бы одну ночь. Сенат был возрожден, переформирован, кандидатура Леи была выдвинута как одного из постоянно действующих членов высшего Совета Сената, а Мон Мотму избрали Канцлером Новой Республики. Первым же ее указом стал перенос столицы на Чандрилу, а потому прибывшую вчера на планету коренную уроженку Ханна-Сити и весь героический флот Повстанцев встречали фейерверками и грандиозным пиром.

Ускользнуть с порядком осточертевших Хану приемов и пиров удалось лишь тогда, когда стрелки часов перевалили далеко за полночь. Лея сама потащила его в отведенные ей комнаты. Надо ли говорить, что Соло не возражал?

Им удалось поспать всего пару часов, но, проснувшись, они вновь нашли в себе силы выразить друг другу чувства. Но украденное у Галактики время стремительно заканчивалось, таяло как предрассветный туман.  
Хан нежно провел ладонью по округлому бедру, задержал руку на тонкой талии и отчего-то грустно выдохнул.

— Что? — слегка нахмурилась Лея.

Соло шумно вобрал в легкие воздух и на одном выдохе произнес:

— Там, за этими огромными панорамными окнами, целый, мать его, гребаный мир! 

Органа наклонилась, слегка меняя позицию, растянулась на груди Соло и пробубнила:

— По-другому не будет…

— Да, я понимаю.

Хан обнял ее, сцепляя в замок ладони на хрупкой спине, млея от едва уловимых поцелуев, осыпавших его грудь, и краешком сознания думая о том, что ему вообще-то выделили комнаты на другом этаже огромного здания, достаточно далеко от покоев принцессы Альдераана. В сущности, на слухи и сплетни Хану было плевать, да и Лея игнорировала все косые взгляды и бурчание Мон Мотмы с поразительным изяществом, но вести себя как влюбленный юнец или, Боже упаси, какой-то вор-любовник, Хану не хотелось.

Он уже почти решился завести тот-самый-серьезный-разговор, когда на прикроватной тумбочке одновременно замигали два комлинка: его и Леи.

— Твою ж мать… через 15 минут в кабинете Мотмы. Что-то срочное, — пробурчал Соло, сумевший первым дотянуться до своего устройства.

Лея нахмурилась и не сразу отключила требовательно мигающий комлинк. Еще с прошлого дня молодую женщину грызло предчувствие какой-то беды, да и Люк подлил масла в огонь, говоря о каком-то «зове Силы» и срочной необходимости лететь на Пиллио. Жаркие поцелуи и объятия в уютной тишине, конечно, отвлекли ее, но ночь прошла, а в свете зарождающегося утра вернулись вчерашние думы и переживания, как комлинк немного нервно пищащие на краешке сознания.

_Вот серьезно, ну что Люку делать на покрытой горами и водопадами планете? Там ни поселений, ни колоний, словом, ни-че-го. И почему именно сейчас, когда того и гляди расколовшаяся на части Империя может нанести нам новый удар? Нет же, ему срочно понадобилось лететь в систему Джината. Имперскую, чтоб его джедайскую голову, систему! Да еще и одному. Ох, если имперцы не перехватят его у Вардоса – это будет гребаное чудо! После стычки у Фондора крейсер генерала Версио и отряд «Инферно» скрылись в направлении все того же чертова Вардоса. Впрочем, чему удивляться, это ведь их родной мир, к тому же…_

— …Лея, ау! Ты вообще тут?

Органа встрепенулась, осознав, что неудобно полулежит на Хане, в одной руке зажат комлинк, взгляд расфокусирован, а другая рука вывернута и уже занемела. Соло смотрел на нее слегка обеспокоенно, заломив бровь.

— И о чем ты так крепко задумалась, Святейшество?

— Люк хотел улететь этим утром, — произнесла Лея, поворачиваясь и разминая затекшую руку. 

— И куда его нелегкая понесла на этот раз? В очередное забытое джедайское болото?

— Дагоба – не забытое джедайское болото, а просто болото, в котором жил в изгнании магистр Йода. Люк прихватил с собой R2 и отправился на Пиллио! — фыркнула Лея и не смогла скрыть довольства, когда Хан сморщил губы. — Вот-вот, и я о том же. Ну что, чтооооо он там забыл? «Зов Силы»! Хоть бы объяснил мне, что это такое, может я тогда бы и поняла, на кой черт его понесло в такую даль.

Хан перестал кривляться и вдруг сделался очень серьезным.

— Лея, а ты  _тоже_?

Органа мигом поняла, о чем он ее спросил. Принцесса ответила не сразу, но не от того, что отвечать не хотела, попросту не знала, как.

— Ну… Я думаю, что нет, но Люк говорит, что да.

Соло снова заломил бровь и весь его вид как был говорил: «И что из этого я должен понять?» Лея устало выдохнула и отвернулась, вдруг страшно смутившись и не решаясь заглянуть Хану в глаза. Прямо сейчас она, наверное, и на собственное отражение в зеркале не посмела бы поднять взгляд.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, хочу ли я эту… Силу.

Хан бездумно выводил кончиками пальцев узоры на ее руке, пока тщательно подбирал слова:

— Если я хоть что-то правильно понял, то ведь главное то, как ты используешь Силу, да? А не просто используешь или не используешь ее вообще. Сила же сама по себе цвета не имеет.

— Ну, конфликт Темной и Светлой сторон Силы привел на край гибели многотысячный Орден, поставил на колени Старую Республику и…

— Конфликт  _людей_ , ее  _использующих_ , Лея, — невесело хмыкнул Хан. — Я, конечно, тот еще спец во всей этой Скайуокеровой шундре-мундре, но знаешь, кое в чем я все-таки разбираюсь. За последние пятнадцать лет я повидал сотни миров, цивилизованных и нет, богатых и бедных, имперских, республиканских, десятки иных, отвергающих наши передряги или наивно думающих, что они независимы. Я встречал на своем пути тысячи граждан: охотников за головами, работорговцев, политиков, крестьян, бандитов, проституток, солдат, честных малых да бывалых плутов, всех понемногу. И знаешь, хоть в открытый космос меня кидайте, а во всем и всегда виноваты мы сами, а не какая-то там Сила, Боги, Волшебная пыль или Священное дерево на Кашиике.

Лея невесело рассмеялась, прижимаясь всем телом к Хану и задумываясь над его словами, позволяя им проникнуть под кожу, пробуя на языке снова и снова фразу «Сила сама по себе цвета не имеет». 

_Интересно, что бы сказали на это магистры старого Ордена?_

Несколько томительных мгновений они пролежали в полной тишине, дыша друг другом, а за окнами верхушки небоскребов уже освещали яркие лучи солнца. Вот блеснул карниз, заиграла радуга в капельках ночного дождя на стекле огромного панорамного окна, напротив которого стояла их белоснежная постель. Лея покосилась на настенные часы и с неудовольствием подумала, что до встречи у Мон Мотмы осталось от силы минут десять.

— Как думаешь, если опоздаем, все это заметят? — без особой надежды спросила Лея.

— Ну что ты! Люк не заметит.

— Он же улетел.

— Ну так, а я о чем?

На языке вертелся с десяток колкостей, но пустить хотя бы одну в ход у Леи не вышло.

— Госпожа, простите, что пришлось разбудить вас раньше, чем… О! Генерал Соло, какой сюрприз!

Хан и Лея чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности, когда двери спальни разъехались в стороны и в светлую комнату прошествовал блестящий недавно почищенными деталями 3РО. Да, он был дроидом, но Хан чисто автоматически поспешил накинуть на себя и Органу кусок простынки. 

— 3РО, будь добр, выметайся! — шикнул Соло.

— Генерал, если вы пытаетесь помочь принцессе встать с постели, то лежать вместе с ней крайне неэффективный способ. И вам обоим следует одеться.

Лея пыталась сдержать улыбку, глядя на вмиг озверевшего Хана, на языке которого явно вертелся не один десяток ругательств.

— 3РО, подожди в коридоре и ни с кем, слышишь, ни с кем не заговаривай.

— Как прикажете, принцесса, — дроид отвесил что-то похожее на поклон и заковылял обратно, бормоча себе под нос. — Ох, люди, такие они иногда странные. О, Создатель, за что мне все это?

Лея, заливаясь от смеха, освободилась от кое-как накинутой простыни и вскочила с постели. Хан перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в мягкую подушку и потягиваясь. Органа услышала его недовольное бурчание:

— …нусь, я его когда-нибудь переплавлю к х… 

— Брооось! Он же такой милашка. Прям как ты.

Соло, как и ожидалось, тут же подскочил, садясь в постели, лохматый и невыразимо привлекательный в косых лучах утреннего солнца.

— Что?! Женщина, еще одно такое сравнение, и я…

Реплику контрабандиста прервала полетевшая ему в лицо рубашка.

— Одевайтесь, генерал! Мы же не хотим опоздать?

Хан с полуулыбкой на губах покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как Лея носится туда-сюда по комнате, выбирая, во что нарядиться, и заплетая на бегу косу.  
 _  
Ладно, поговорим, видимо, вечером. Или завтра. Черт, подходящее время когда-нибудь подвернется вообще? Еще и Люк не вовремя свалил! Он бы мне пригодился тут…_

— Хан, у нас меньше десяти минут!

Немного поморщившись от резко прострелившей боли в спине, Соло все-таки выбрался из мягкой кровати. Потянулся, зачесал пятерней назад волосы и оглядел комнату в поисках своих вещей. Рубашка уже была у него в руках, спасибо меткости Леи. Белье, брюки и жилет нашлись быстро, ремень и бластер обнаружились неподалеку.

— Где мои сапоги-то хоть? Они? Не, не они… да куда ж я их вчера?.. Лея! Лея, а ты не видела мои сапоги?

Органа, которая унеслась в ванную комнату, крикнула ему:

— Под диванчиком у дальнего окна. Видишь?

— Вижу.

— Нашел?

— Да! Вижу, нашел!

Из ванной комнаты доносился звук льющейся воды, за окном распаляющееся солнце окрашивало в золотые тона огромный город, за дверью ждал 3РО, а сапоги и правда нашлись там, где и сказала их искать Органа. Хан вдруг остро почувствовал – вот она, мирная жизнь. Бегающая туда-сюда поутру Лея с распущенными волосами да зажатыми шпильками в губах, вечно раздражающий протокольный дроид с его умением испортить момент, какие-то вызовы по комлинку, разбросанные накануне по спальне вещи… Господи, мог ли он знать, что такое вот утро когда-нибудь будет способно принести ему умиротворение и радость?

Соло просунул лохматую голову в комнатку к Лее и немного неуверенно проговорил:

— Знаешь, мои-то все вещи ж сгрузили в…

— У меня есть зубная щетка и для тебя. 

Хан осекся, не зная, что сказать и как спрятать эту идиотскую счастливую улыбку. 

_А может, и не надо больше ничего прятать? Никогда._

Черт возьми, он точно заведет с ней _тот-самый-серьезный-разговор_!

***

На совещание они все-таки опоздали на две минуты, о чем любезно сообщила им Мон Мотма. Остальные члены Совета Альянса лишь поулыбались, и должного эффекта реплика к вящему неудовольствию Мон не возымела. Лэндо откровенно по-пиратски им подмигнул и похлопал ладошкой по свободным креслам рядом с собой, Чубакка уже сидел здесь же, Хан и Лея поспешили к ним, гордо задрав подбородки и проигнорировав косые взгляды Мотмы.

— Занял вам местечко, знал же, что кое-кто будет возиться с прической пол-утра, — шепнул Лэндо, как только Хан и Лея уселись между ним и Чуи.

— Ты ведь не обо мне, дорогой? — подмигнула ему Лея, поправляя самую простую косу, которую Хан когда-либо видел на ее голове. 

Калриссиан разве что не засмеялся в голос, но все же удержался и прошептал в ответ:

— Солнечная ты моя принцесса, ни в коем случае! Скажи, он долго пытался причесаться?

— Дольше, чем я могла предположить.

— Эй! Я сижу вообще-то прямо тут!

— О, наш милый контрабандист все еще полон сюрпризов. А я не рассказывал, как однажды…

— Гхым-гхым! Генерал Калриссиан, вам есть, что нам всем сказать?

Глава Альянса смотрела на их троицу с праведным гневом в глазах. Лея, Хан и Лэндо сделали вид, что смутились, а Чубакка коротко рассмеялся утробным рыком.

— Ну раз все теперь здесь и готовы меня выслушать… — Мон сделала драматическую паузу и медленно обвела собравшихся взглядом. — Мы получили новые донесения шпионов. Часть флота Империи под командованием генерала Гаррика Версио и моффа Ройса сосредотачивается у Вардоса. Империя практически бросила Фондор на произвол судьбы, оставив там лишь небольшой гарнизон…

— Так чего же мы ждем? Давайте захватим одну из главных верфей Империи! — воскликнул один из генералов, стремительно лысеющий Тир Таскин.

— И по что нам дались полусобранные куски звездных разрушителей? — громко пробурчал Хан, оборачиваясь к мужчине, который тут же хотел ответить Соло что-то колкое, но осекся под убийственным взглядом Мотмы и генерала Мейдина.

— Простите, сенатор, то есть, я хотел сказать, канцлер. Прошу простить…

Мон, поправив пряжку на плече, коротко выдохнула, беря гнев под контроль, и продолжила говорить абсолютно ровным голосом:

— Дело в том, что с орбиты Фондора были изъяты абсолютно все геоспутники. И не только с орбиты этой планеты. Именно этот факт нас и беспокоит. Нам срочно нужно решить, какие ответные меры мы могли бы предпринять.

— Разве обычные геоплатформы можно слепить в какое-то оружие? — обеспокоенно удивился альдераанец Карлист Риекан, знаменитый генерал базы «Эхо». — Они громоздкие, медленные, их функционал строго ограничен, используются для снятия климатических показателей планет и легкой коррекции облачности, лишены бластерной мощи. В чем смысл?

В зале поднялся легкий шум. Собравшиеся вполголоса высказывали свое недоумение, а кто-то и откровенное недовольство, считая, что ради такой ерунды не стоило собираться в несусветную рань. Напряженно молчали и переглядывались лишь Чуи, Лэндо, Хан и Лея, Шрив Сургав, да генерал Гера Синдулла. Хан нахмурился, задержав взгляд на боевой подруге. Вид глубоко задумавшейся тви’лечки его насторожил. Если Гера  _вот так_  сводит брови, значит ее одолевают очень и очень невеселые догадки, а догадки Синдуллы редко бывают ложными.

— Быть может, они планируют терраформирование? — перекрикивая гул, резко произнесла Гера.

Командование Альянса дружно заломило брови.

— Терраформирование? — нахмурился генерал Бренн Тантор. — Бессмысленно…

— Отчего же? — встрепенулась Лея. — Мы лишили Империю головы, Палпатин и Вейдер мертвы, как и некоторые весьма и весьма известные адмиралы и моффы, тот же Джерджеррод. Часть их флота была уничтожена, а некоторые подконтрольные планеты подняли бунты, как только стало известно об исходе битвы при Эндоре. Им нужно перегруппироваться, нужны аванпосты. Еще в мое время сенаторства от Альдераана мы обсуждали законопроекты по освоению незаселенных планет Внешнего кольца. И, к слову, умелое использование геоспутников может сильно изменить климат планеты. Возможно, они готовят новые базы или верфи.

Некоторые из собравшихся с откровенным недоверием уставились на Лею, а ушей Хана даже коснулось на выдохе произнесенное кем-то « _паранойя_ ».

— Нам ведь так и не известно, куда устремилась адмирал Даала и где именно сейчас сосредоточены силы адмирала Пеллеона. А это, если эйфория еще никому не отшибла память, два суперразрушителя, сотни TIE-файтеров, несколько крейсеров сопровождения, и я уже не говорю о тяжелых бомбардировщиках, А-вингах, TIE-дириумах и прочем. — До жути серьезный Лэндо сложил вместе ладони и почесал кончиками пальцев усики. — Рае Слоун, по сообщениям шпионов, укрылась в районе Акивы, а Сиена Ри со своей эскадрой чуть не лишила нас вчера медицинской станции, благо, что сумели отбиться, однако Ри захватить нам так и не удалось.

— Просто выскажите ваше предложение, генерал Калриссиан, — немного раздраженно произнес Крикс Мейдин. — Предлагаете послать нам часть флота к Вардосу, а часть к Акиве?

Лэндо разве что не фыркнул, презрительно закатывая глаза.

— Ни в коем случае! — почти рассмеялся бывший картёжник. — Я предлагаю не посылать флот  _никуда_. 

В зале заседаний стало очень тихо. Хан, развалившись в кресле, ухмылялся и почесывал кончиком пальца шрам на подбородке, Лея не сводила внимательных глаз с застывшей от наглости Лэндо Мотмы, Чуи покачивал косматой головой, а Калриссиан нагло улыбался во все тридцать два зуба и подмигнул закатившему глаза Шриву.

— Генерал Калриссиан, вы видимо не расслышали меня, я предложила обсудить информацию о геостанциях и спутниках, а затем решить, какие меры для пресечения…

— Для пресечения  _чего_? — с нажимом произнес Хан, встал и без приглашения прошествовал в центр зала, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

— Генерал Синдулла высказала очень верное предположение, я склонна согласиться. И нам не следует допускать того, что Осколок Империи создаст из какой-нибудь системы неприступный форт, где будет копить…

— Мон, давайте не будем играть в шарады. — Хан был на редкость серьезен. — Империя явно готовит что-то масштабное, и сейчас нам нужно выяснить, что именно, а для этого совершенно не подойдет способ обрушения половины флота на часть их крейсеров. Тут нужна аккуратность. Предлагаю послать небольшой шпионский отряд на Акиву, а также дождаться рапорта Люка Скайуокера, который, о чудо, скоро должен прибыть в систему Джината. На Вардос нам не заслать даже самых лучших агентов, но расположить недалеко от системы пару друзей не помешает. Даалу и Пеллеона, даже если бы мы точно знали, где они, не прихлопнуть с наскока, а Ри наверняка занята перегруппировкой. На виду остается Слоун, казалось бы, но не видится ли вам, что мы  _упускаем_ Версио и Отряд «Инферно»?

— Вардос – планета не военного назначения, вообще-то! И Версио лишился многих кораблей сопровождения, — Высказался один из помощников адмирала Акбара, сам же адмирал пока хранил молчание. — Мы могли бы…

— Вардос вам не Фондор! — грубо рявкнул Соло. — К своей утопии Империя нас не подпустит, и плевать, что мы взорвали Звезду Смерти. Они скорее сами же испепелят планету, лишь бы она не досталась Республике.

Несколько офицеров из свиты Мейдина презрительно зафыркали:

— Откуда такое беспокойство за «мирную» имперскую планету, Соло?

Хан гневно насупился.

— Не будьте идиотами, господа. Или вы всерьез думаете, что каждый гражданин Империи носит белые доспехи или молится на статую Палпатина? Там живут обычные люди, работают, платят налоги и растят детей.

— Это же  _имперцы_ …

— Так, значит, вы хотите строить Новую Республику? — подскочила на ноги разгневанная Лея. — Начав с геноцида планет Империи? Альдераан ничему вас не научил?

Похоже, начиналась ссора. Мотма нажала какую-то кнопку, и все поморщились от резкого писка, доносившегося от голопроектора.

— Уймитесь! — рявкнул адмирал Акбар, тоже поднимаясь из своего кресла и подходя к Хану в центр зала. — Что ж… в словах генералов Калриссиана и Соло есть смысл. Отправим отряд на Акиву. Антиллес, этим займетесь вы, начинайте готовить операцию. 

— Есть, адмирал!

Антиллес вытянулся по стойке смирно и кивнул сопровождавшему его старшему офицеру своей эскадрильи.

— И принцесса Лея права, мы не станем уподобляться гранд-моффу Таркину и выжигать миры лишь за то, под каким флагом те существуют. Свяжемся с научными центрами здесь, на Чандриле, отправим запрос на Корусант, пусть пришлют нам все об этих геостанциях. Генерал Калриссиан, может быть, кто-то из ваших старых друзей может что-то знать?

— О, несомненно. Я этим займусь, адмирал. Шрив, дружище, «Опасные» ведь со мной?

Синекожий дурос кивнул, адмирал Акбар посмотрел сначала на Лею, а затем повернулся к Мотме.

— Думаю, нам нужно аккуратно намекнуть нашим союзникам и планетам Новой Республики вывести на орбиты планет хотя бы по одному-двум дополнительным патрулям. Пока мы не знаем, куда именно придется новый удар, задержим флот здесь.

Заседание продолжалось еще час, обсуждали детали, назначали офицеров на миссии.

Чувство тревоги не покидало Лею ни на минуту, усилившееся после присланного по защищенному каналу на ее комлинк короткого сообщения от Люка, из которого легко делался вывод о том, что Отряд «Инферно» разделился и, судя по всему, занят на какой-то тайной миссии от самого Императора, что-то навроде «на случай, если я погибну».

— Ох, Чуи, у меня очень плохое предчувствие, — пробормотал Хан, покидая собрание Альянса и поглядывая на задумчивую Лею.


	7. Глава 7. 4 ПБЯ. Среднее кольцо, сектор Чоммелль, система Набу. часть 1

Остаток дня Хан и Лея провели в заботах и практически не виделись. Стрелка часов приближалась к полуночи, когда злой как голодный хатт генерал Соло топал по раздражающе чистому коридору, стремясь скорее достичь комнат принцессы Альдераана. В висках неприятно пульсировало, ноющая боль под левой лопаткой наводила на крамольные мысли о посещении меддроида, а костяшки на правом кулаке горели огнем.   
  
 _Надеюсь, Тантору было действительно **больно**. _  
  
Каким-то невероятным чудом обмен двумя ударами не превратился в полноценную драку. Возможно, решающим аргументом стал огромный вуки, быстро вставший между мужчинами и недвусмысленно зарычавший.   
  
Началось все с того, что бывший имперский офицер, а ныне уважаемый генерал Альянса Бренн Тантор начал громко критиковать план перераспределения быстроходных крейсеров и смету закупки нового вооружения. Хан бы стерпел, если бы генерал Тантор не начал повышать голоса и картинно заламывать руки. Бренн был для Хана человеком новым, ведь свою лояльность делу Повстанцев он доказывал как раз в тот год, когда Соло «отдыхал» во дворце Джаббы Хатта. Соло генерал Тантор невзлюбил как-то сразу же, демонстративно подвергал сомнению каждое предложение Хана, кривил пухловатые губы и неприязненно закатывал карие глаза.   
  
Кореллианец разбираться не стал, чем он так насолил бывшему имперцу, и, сказав на вечернем заседании генералов-пилотов свое веское слово, уже засобирался к выходу, как до него донеслось:  
  
— И я должен слушаться этого контрабандиста?! Ну уж нет, помилуйте. И плевать, что он залез в трусы к Лее!  
  
А вот этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы Хан сорвался. После того, как Чуи быстренько прекратил драку, а Гера Синдулла своими речами успокоила обоих, напомнив, что все они тут делают общее дело и «нам с вами никому сейчас нельзя ссориться», Соло тут же полез в архив Альянса искать личное дело генерала Тантора.  
  
Что ж, досье было едва ли не безупречным. Альянсу впору было рисовать с миловидным личиком Бренна пропагандистские плакаты, да снимать для голонета мотивирующие ролики для впечатлительной молодежи. Тут было все: успешная карьера в армии Императора, похвала от самого Дарта Вейдера, успешное проведение операции на Хоте и координирование действий отряда «Буран», а потом вдруг кража секретных сведений, помощь Люку Скайуокеру, привлечение на сторону Повстанцев элитного отряда штурмовиков и снова построение головокружительной карьеры, только уже в рядах Альянса.   
  
К слову о миссиях для Альянса – достаточно часто они так или иначе включали в себя присутствие Леи Органы. Тут же были прикреплены рапорты собраний с фотографиями, на которых молодой и привлекательный Тантор мило улыбается принцессе Альдераана.  _Слишком мило_  улыбается явно игнорирующей его принцессе Альдераана.  
  
То, что чувствовал Хан, ревностью не было. О, это была чистейшая обида за любимую женщину и злость на ее обидчика. Обращать внимание на раздосадованного поклонника Леи, которого та наверняка отвергла в самой жесткой манере, было бы пустой тратой времени, если бы он просто тихо-мирно пыхтел в углу, но вот проигнорировать его грубые слова в адрес принцессы Хан попросту не смог.  
  
Он все еще был зол, резко ударяя кулаком по кнопке на дверях, ведущих в комнаты Леи.  
  
— Не знаю, в курсе ты уже или нет, но скажу сразу, мало было ему одного уда… Не понял, ты куда собралась?  
  
Соло застыл посреди огромной гостиной, тупо уставившись на стоящие у дивана чемоданы. Органа вышла из спальни, держа в руках аккуратно сложенную одежду, подошла в открытому чемодану и, не глядя на Хана, высокомерно проговорила:  
  
— Через три часа я лечу на Набу.  
  
Брови Соло взлетели вверх.  
  
— И когда ты собиралась мне об этом сказать?  
  
Лея, отчего-то оглушительно громко защелкивая чемодан и резко распрямляясь, обернулась и смерила бывшего контрабандиста самым недобрым взглядом.  
  
— Действительно, когда?  
  
— Лея, у меня нет на это сил, я устал и хочу…  
  
— А я просто изнемогаю от лишней бодрости! — девушка состроила рожицу и решительно повернулась к Соло спиной. — Так, надо вызвать 3РО, мне нужно вспомнить пару гунганских фраз…  
  
— Лея!  
  
— Что?  
  
Она снова повернулась к нему лицом, и Хан понял, что Органа злится.   
 _  
Неужели ей уже донесли о драке с Бренном? Она из-за этого на взводе? Или опять наслушалась нравоучений от Мон Мотмы? Или просто вымоталась?_  
  
— Слушай… — Хан примирительно поднял ладони. — Просто скажи, почему ты вдруг срываешься на Набу?  
  
Лея округлила глаза и саркастично покачала головой.  
  
— Невероятно… Давно ты комлинк проверял?  
  
— Да я все время его…  
  
Хан осекся, поняв вдруг, что устройство отключено. А, ну да, он же сам его со злости вырубил после обхода ангаров с Кэсом Дэмероном.   
  
 _Упс… неловко вышло._  
  
Нажав на кнопочку, Соло попытался виновато улыбнуться и даже сам дернулся от резкого писка заработавшего устройства. Судя по протяжному пищанию, сообщений на комлинк за сегодня пришло немало.   
  
— Лея, прости. Я дурак.  
  
— Я даже спорить не буду.  
  
Хан несмело поднял на возлюбленную глаза и заметил, что она не столько злится, сколько переживает. Может быть, попробовать отшутиться?  
  
— О, а вот это странно. Ты не заболела? — Соло состроил нарочито удивленную гримасу, надеясь спровоцировать улыбку.  
  
— Для твоих дурацких шуток еще рановато, Хан Соло, — пробурчала Лея, однако уголки ее губ предательски дрогнули.  
  
— Может, мне попробовать дурацки пошутить еще раз? — Хан вальяжно приблизился к девушке на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
  
Лея шумно выдохнула, в один шаг сокращая расстояние между ними и тут же оказываясь в крепких объятиях.  
  
— Я волновалась. А ты дурак, — пробубнила она, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в грудь.  
  
— Я даже спорить не буду.   
  
— О, а вот это странно. Ты не заболел?  
  
Хан хмыкнул, прижимаясь губами к ее макушке. Ни с чем не сравнимый аромат альдераанских лилий обволакивал и убаюкивал, а тепло хрупкого тела в руках действовало лучше любого успокоительного и обезболивающего.  
  
Через минутку Лея мягко отстранилась и увлекла Хана присесть на диван, выудила из лежавшей на подушках сумки голопад и загрузила документ с назначением на дипломатическую миссию, в шапке которого было указано ее имя.  
  
— Королева Соруна сегодня вышла с нами на связь, — проговорила Лея, передавая устройство Хану. — На Набу хотят всеми способами продемонстрировать Галактике, что родина Шива Палпатина не поддерживает то, что он построил на крови и страдании миллиардов людей. К тому же, наши шпионы доносят, что в секторе Чоммель замечен разрушитель «Истязание».  
  
— Один из тех, что первым удрал с орбиты Эндора? — заломил бровь Соло, пытаясь вспомнить, кому из адмиралов подчиняется данный крейсер.  
  
— Капитан Лерр Дюват не трус, если ты об этом, — недовольно поморщилась Лея, тыкая в одну из вкладок досье. — Он неглуп и до фанатизма предан Палпатину.  
  
— Отличное сочетание! — протянул Соло, бегло просматривая профайл имперского офицера. — Просто подарок.  
  
— Вот и я о том же. — Лея устало потерла глаза и прикрыла ладошкой рот, безуспешно пытаясь подавить зевок. — Со мной летит Шара Бэй вместе со своей группой. Если что, мы сразу вызовем флот Альянса.  
  
Хан задумчиво почесал подбородок, дочитывая документ до конца.  
  
— Ясно… Мотма решила, что ты идеальный посол доброй воли нового Сената?  
  
— Я… я сама вызвалась. — Органа опустила глаза и отчего-то смутилась. — Это из-за моей матери.  
  
 _О, а вот и тонкий лед, по которому надо ходить очень и очень аккуратно._  
  
— Ты сейчас говоришь о королеве Брехе или о…?  
  
— «Или о…» — выдохнула Лея, закусывая губу.  
  
 _Черт, вот и трещинки по тонкому льду!  
_  
Хан откровенно не знал, нужно ли что-то еще спрашивать или, напротив, предложить новую тему для разговора. А может, просто поцеловать ее?   
  
— Падме Амидала.  
  
Соло несколько раз повторил это имя про себя. Да нет, вроде ему не послышалось.  
  
—  _Та самая_  Амидала? — Хан постарался придать голосу твердости, однако нотки изумления скрыть полностью не получилось. — Сенатор от Набу, что сидела у Сената старой Республики в печенках? Даже я о ней слышал!  
  
Лея кивнула, несмело поднимая глаза на сидящего рядом мужчину.   
  
— Охренеть! — Хан расплылся в улыбке. — Вейдер и Амидала… Вот уж огненный коктейль. Хотя, это многое объясняет. Про тебя, не про Люка. В кого он такой спокойный – это загадка тысячелетия.  
  
Словно сдавивший грудь невидимый обруч лопнул, и Органа вздохнула с облегчением. Невероятно, Хан и здесь нашел, как пошутить.  
  
Некоторое время они просидели в уютной тишине, обнимаясь и дыша в унисон. Хан не заметил, как задремал, а Лея не стала его будить. Она долго вглядывалась в любимые черты – крупный нос, короткий шрам на подбородке, небольшие морщинки в самых уголках глаз.   
  
 _Я люблю его! Господи… кто бы мог подумать… Хан Соло. Хан-мать-его-Соло!_  
  
Органа и сама вскоре задремала, но не надолго. Мерзкий писк комлинка заставил их обоих чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на диване.  
  
— Это Шара, она уже ждет меня в девятом ангаре, — пробормотала Лея, поднимаясь и потягиваясь.  
  
— Угупойдемятебяпровожу.  
  
Взлохмаченный со сна Хан зацепил за ручки чемоданы принцессы и поплелся к выходу. Подхватив голопад и сумку, Лея поспешила следом за ним. Органу вдруг посетила безумная мысль, что со стороны они сейчас могли бы показаться милой семейной парой, отправляющейся в отпуск. Посмеявшись над глупыми девичьими мечтами, Лея все же не смогла отогнать от себя следующую безумную зарисовку наверняка еще не до конца проснувшегося сознания.  
  
 _Органа-Соло… Так, стоп! Сосредоточься на Набу, Лея!_  
  
***  
  
Спустя всего два дня после отлета Органы с Чандрилы от шпионов стали поступать очень уж странные сведения о каком-то якобы разрушении Вардоса, но вроде как и не разрушении. Ясно было одно – планета пострадала, многие мирные граждане погибли, а неуловимый корабль «Корвус» был замечен в отдаленном регионе Внешнего кольца.  
  
Флагман адмирала Версио покинул орбиту Вардоса, крейсер адмирала Слоун и эскадрилья Сиены Ри демонстративно попадались шпионам Альянса на глаза, а уже неоднократно замеченный в секторе Чоммель звездный разрушитель «Истязание» действовал на нервы всему руководству Альянса и в особенности генералу Хану Соло, которого Чубакка по пять раз за час отговаривал от идеи бросить все к хаттовой бабушке и полететь на Набу следом за Леей.  
  
Лэндо на связь не выходил, Люк тоже, Лея посылала короткие сообщения, а Мон Мотма просто сводила Соло с ума заунывными распоряжениями и требованием какой-то дурацкой отчетности. Если бы не Гера Синдулла, Хан бы, наверное, двинулся умом. Тви’лечка помогла ему с отчетом по боевым эскадрильям, заставила понянчиться со своим сыном Джейсоном (что оказалось весьма увлекательным времяпрепровождением) и даже удержалась от привычных колкостей в сторону быстроходности «Сокола».  
  
Вторые сутки без Леи подходили к концу, и измотанный делами Хан устало повалился на огромную кровать. Он принципиально, демонстративно не желал покидать покои принцессы и даже велел 3РО подрядить обслуживающих дроидов перенести его вещи в спальню к Лее. 3РО, как ни странно, не стал читать Соло мораль, пробурчав лишь что-то про «странные ритуалы людей».   
  
Хан, тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы, максимально вежливо попросил протокольного дроида удалиться. Через полчаса, сотню мрачных мыслей и самых не позитивных сценариев Хана сморил тревожный сон.  
  
Ему снился дворец Джаббы и мерзкий хатт собственной персоной, превратившийся вдруг в огромный астероид, который стал гоняться за выделывающим зигзаги «Соколом». Чуи почему-то заговорил голосом С-3РО. Одно знакомое лицо смазывалось кляксой, превращаясь в другое, отдельные слова и фразы, произнесенные громко или тихо, давно или недавно звенели то тут, то там. Ярче всего сияли глаза Леи, но ее образ будто все время ускользал за сотнями других голосов и мазками мутных красок.   
  
Писк комлинка разбудил его посреди ночи. Отчего-то настойчивый, часто повторяющийся высокий звук иглой впился в затуманенное с неспокойного сна сознание.   
  
— Лея! — почему-то пробормотал Хан, хотя на устройстве мигало совершенно другое имя.  
  
Он чуть ли не бегом бросился в зал Советов – в полтретьего ночи на военное совещание  _просто так не вызовут_. И действительно, вид у бледной как смерть Мотмы был не самый вдохновляющий.  
  
— Г-господа, прошу садиться, — руки женщины заметно тряслись, пока она тыкала пальцем в панель управления голопроектора, настраиваясь на частоту генерала Калриссиана. — «Восстановление» с-сейчас идет на сверхсветовой скорости, воз-возможны помехи…   
  
— Кэс, от Шары ничего не поступило?   
  
Слуха Хана коснулся обеспокоенный шепот Геры Синдуллы, сидевшей позади него рядом с Кэсом Дэмероном и капитаном Рексом.  
  
— Ничего нового. По крайней мере, три часа назад все было нормально. А что?  
  
— Джейсон… ему приснился плохой сон.  
  
— Ты думаешь,  _тот самый_  плохой сон?  
  
— Ну, Кейнану часто снились кошмары накануне чего-то особенно нехорошего. Быть может, Джейсон перенял эту способность, а может, я сама себе накручиваю. Ох, прости Кэс, я, признаться, не знаю, что и думать, но взгляни на Мотму. У нее такой вид, будто она сейчас либо разрыдается, либо грохнется в обморок. И это вряд ли из-за недостатка сна.  
  
 _Вдох. Выдох… Вдох. Выдох… Спокойнее, Хан. Как там тебя Люк учил? Вдох… А, сарлаккова пасть, ни хрена эта фигня не помогает!_  
  
Гулкий стук сердца ничто не могло унять, а беспокойство за Лею грозилось обернуться полнейшей паникой. Люди вокруг него выглядели не многим лучше – напряженные и ожидающие явно плохих новостей.   
  
Голограмма, наконец, ожила и все головы повернулись усатой физиономии Лэндо Калриссиана.  
  
— Твою ж мать… — сорвалось с губ Соло, а сидевший рядом Чубакка недовольно рыкнул.  
  
Вид у Лэндо был, мягко говоря, обеспокоенный.   
  
— Господа, дамы, менее часа назад мы получили сигнал бедствия с «Корвуса», укрывшегося в Стрижающей туманности, — заговорил Калриссиан, и в зале наступила тотальная тишина. — Коммандер отряда «Инферно» Иден Версио и ее помощник Дел Мико сдались по доброй воле и передали нам сведения об операции под кодовым названием «Зола», последнем приказе императора Палпатина.  
  
Лэндо на пару секунд умолк, нервно сглотнул и продолжил.  
  
— Моя команда на «Восстановлении» проверила сведения, полученные от коммандера Версио и… боюсь, нам придется всему этому поверить. И времени у нас катастрофически мало.  
  
Соседний голопроектор включился, и рядом с изображением Калриссиана появилась звездная карта.  
  
— У верфей Фондора адмирал Гаррик Версио и мофф Ройс интересовались лишь геоспутниками, и мы с вами думали, зачем это Империи вдруг понадобилось то, что и оружием-то назвать нельзя. — Лэндо поморщился, а на карте замигала точка, подписанная «Вардос». — Как верно заметила генерал Синдулла, все дело в терраформировании. Хотя, скорее, правильно бы было сказать климатоформировании. Сейчас не это важно. Суть в чем… такое огромное количество спутников и выделяемая ими энергия приводят к резкому изменению климата выбранной планеты. Подробный отчет уже выслан в генштаб, так что скажу коротко, Вардос окутан пеплом.  
  
По застывшему, казалось, залу пробежал шепот неверия.  
  
— Разве может сравниться что-то с огневой мощью Звезды смерти? — подавляя чудовищный зевок спросил генерал Тантор.  
  
— А я разве сказал, что планета уничтожена? — ощерился Лэндо. — Просыпайтесь, Бренн.  _Вардос окутан пеплом_. Разразились бури, ураганы, в южном полушарии тут и там вспыхивают пожары…  
  
— Значит сейчас у Вардоса должно быть несколько крейсеров, — нахмурилась Гера. – Эвакуировать столь густонаселенную планету непросто. Тем более, что Вардос – это едва ли не Имперская утопия, да там статуи Палпатина и его моффов на площадях за счет народа поставлены, а про «Военную подготовительную школу будущих имперских лидеров» я вообще молчу. Да тот же адмирал Версио и его дочь…  
  
— Эвакуация  _не_ осуществляется.  
  
Тишина была не просто звенящей, а натянутой, словно тонкая струна. Генералы и старшие офицеры Альянса несмело переглядывались между собой. Медленно, липким ужасом сковывая сердца, на всех накатывало осознание.  
  
— Свою же планету… Своих людей, верных,  _искренне_ верных! — Капитан Рекс сжал кулаки и прикрыл на секунду глаза. — Значит, это акция устрашения?  
  
— Напоминание всем мирам о мощи Империи и воле Императора, — невесело хмыкнул Лэндо. — Точно не процитирую Иден, но ей было сказано что-то вроде «страх распространится по всей Галактике, и более никто не посмеет поднимать мятеж против единственно правильного режима».  
  
Хан поднялся с места и обратился к Лэндо, немного выставляя вперед ладони.  
  
— Воу-воу, погоди, генерал… Вся пляска у Фондора была только для того, чтобы выжечь Вардос? Зная Императора, такую жару он захотел бы устроить не только в одной системе.  
  
Калриссиан тяжело вздохнул и не сразу решился поднять на старого друга глаза.  
  
— Нет, конечно. По информации от того, что осталось от отряда «Инферно», есть еще цели. Как имперские планеты, так и те, что поддерживали Старую Республику и Альянс. А также мир, который был важен для Палпатина лично. Следующая цель – его родная планета.  
  
— Набу?! — вскричал Хан. — Какого хрена ты сразу с этого не начал?  
  
Будь Лэндо физически сейчас здесь, Соло бы ему врезал. Хан слышал собственный почти истеричный крик как будто со стороны. Все вдруг сжалось до одной пульсирующей мысли:   
 _«Лея сейчас на Набу. Лея сейчас на Набу. Лея сейчас на Набу»._  
  
— Генерал Соло, давайте не будем заранее паниковать. — Крикс Мейдин тоже поднялся со своего места. — Генерал Калриссиан, сколько у нас есть времени на то, чтобы перебросить флот к Набу и перехватить спутники?  
  
— Меньше, чем нужно, командующий. Я на «Восстановлении» уже мчусь туда на всех парах, надеюсь успеть хотя бы до начала суперштормов. Мы пытались связаться с планетой, но сигналы не доходят.  
  
Хан почувствовал тошноту, ноги его будто налились свинцом, а в голове неприятно загудело.   
 _Мало времени. Мало времени. Мало времени._  
  
— Генерал Калриссиан, вам не следовало принимать такие решения без консультации с Советом. — Бренн Тантор скрестил на груди руки. — Огневой мощи одного крейсера MC80 может оказаться недостаточно, если к Набу стянуты силы адмирала Версио.  
  
— Замолчите, Бренн! — рявкнула Гера Синдулла, властно взглянув на мужчину, подошла к словно застывшему Соло и положила ему ладонь на плечо. — Лэндо принял единственно верное решение в критической ситуации, получив сведения из уст вчерашнего врага.   
  
— Вот именно, что от врага, — не унимался Тантор. — Напомнить, какой урон нашему делу нанес отряд «Инферно»? Версио, Мико и Хаск уже давно сидят у всех нас в печенках. Есть ли резон доверять коммандеру Версио? Напомню, что совсем недавно она совершила саботаж на одном из наших флагманов, стерла базу данных корабля и умудрилась бежать, убив несколько десятков наших людей. А что насчет побега «Корвуса» с орбиты Эндора? Семь сбитых Х-вингов и два уничтоженных на поверхности планеты отряда.  
  
Гера смерила Бренна самым убийственным своим взглядом, от которого иногда подкашивались ноги даже у самых смелых повстанцев.  
  
— Уж вам ли не знать, что даже самые верные псы Империи могут очнуться и перейти на сторону Альянса? — язвительно спросила она.  
  
Тантор едва удержался от яростного выпада в сторону тви’лечки. Бренн ненавидел, когда кто-либо упоминал о его имперском прошлом. Обстановка в зале советов заметно накалилась. Однако явно уязвленный Тантор не стал продолжать спор. Все-таки ему хватало ума и хитрости заткнуться вовремя.  
  
Хранивший до этого момента молчание адмирал Джиал Акбар невесело усмехнулся, а Мон Мотма недовольно поджала губы, раздосадованная и самой операцией «Зола», и склоками среди командования Альянса.  
  
Адмирал Акбар зычным голосом призвал всех к порядку. В зале мгновенно стало тихо, и все снова устремили свои взгляды на голопроектор и звездную карту, которая пришла в движение из-за манипуляций взявшего слово адмирала.  
  
— Господа, предлагаю поддержать атаку генерала Калриссиана, послав вперед быстроходные легкие корабли, в первую очередь «Призрака» и «Сокола». — Джиал посмотрел на Хана и Геру, последняя с готовностью кивнула, бывший контрабандист не отреагировал никак. — Остальные подтянутся, как только смогут. Генерал Додонна, адмирал Нантз, ваши крейсеры и экипаж сейчас в наилучшем состоянии. Предлагаю вам прыгать до Набу следом за генералами Синдуллой и Соло.   
  
— «Следопыты» полетят с вами, генерал Синдулла, — сказал Рекс и коротко улыбнулся подмигнувшему ему Кэсу Дэмерону. — В полном составе.  
  
— Капитан, при всем уважении, это будет сражение на орбите планеты, а не ее на поверхности, — аккуратно заметил генерал Дравен.  
  
— Поэтому «Следопыты» возьмутся за дело, если экипаж имперцев решит высадиться на планету. — Генерал Додонна ободряюще улыбнулся Гере. — А это вполне вписывается в сценарий нанесения Набу максимального ущерба.  
  
Гул одобрения пронесся по залу. Мон Мотма не сводила глаз с Хана, а последний не отрываясь смотрел на звездную карту и мигающую точку с надписью «Набу».  
  
— Генерал Калриссиан, вам нужно продержаться как можно дольше и сбить как можно больше геоспутников. — Адмирал Акбар кивнул своему помощнику, уже записывающему текст приказа об операции на голопад. — Господа, поднимайте на ноги своих людей и занимайте позиции. Контрольный сеанс связи через пятьдесят минут по выделенной частоте. Распоряжение поступит всем на комлинки через пять минут. Да пребудет с нами Сила!   
  
Все повскакивали со своих мест, окончательно проснувшиеся, немного напуганные, но как всегда решительные. Голограмма Лэндо исчезла, люди вокруг Хана суетились, а Гера с силой сжимала его предплечье и что-то ему говорила, а сам Хан словно оцепенел.  
  
Давненько с Соло такого не случалось. Гера не на шутку разволновалась и бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на мрачного рычащего Чубакку.  
  
Спустя очень долгие полминуты Соло, наконец-то, решительно тряхнул лохматой головой. Рука по привычке легла на пояс поближе к рукоятке старого бластера.  
  
Шаг, еще один. Пора брать себя в руки. Да где ж это видано, чтобы Хана Соло сковал страх? И почему именно сейчас?  
  
— Генерал Соло. Хан, на минуточку.  
  
 _Мотма, прекрасно! Очередная порция морали?_  
  
Он приготовился защищаться и, если будет нужно, даже маленько покричать на Канцлера. Но ни того, ни другого не понадобилось. Мон подошла к нему и положила ладонь на плечо.  
  
— Лея не робкого десятка, да и Королева Соруна без боя не сдаст планету, — проговорила Мотма. — И все же… Хан, привезите мою девочку обратно на Чандрилу целой и невредимой.   
  
Соло от удивления не знал, что сказать. Вот это да! Женщина перед ним вдруг несмело, но очень тепло улыбнулась, а Хан вдруг вспомнил, что именно Мон Мотма была одной из тех, с кого началось движение Повстанцев. Она была одной из ближайших соратников и друзей и четы Органа, и сенатора Падме Амидалы.  
  
 _А знала ли она о тайне рождения Леи?_  
  
Хану вдруг подумалось, что это многое могло бы объяснить. А, впрочем, какая сейчас разница? Они оба – и Хан, и Мон – переживали за близкого человека, оказавшегося в смертельной ловушке. И почему-то теплая, сухая ладошка на его плече вдруг показалась по-матерински заботливой.  
  
Соло ухмыльнулся, накрыл ладонь Мотмы своей ручищей, слегка сжал ее пальцы и склонил на бок лохматую голову.  
  
— Когда вернемся, с вас банкет, госпожа Канцлер. — Хан хитро подмигнул женщине. — И перестаньте уже выделять мне отдельные комнаты, только место зря простаивает.  
  
Мон мягко рассмеялась. Соло коротко поцеловал ей руку, откланялся и поспешил к ожидавшим его на выходе Чуи, Гере, Кэсу и Рексу.   
  
— Ну-с, генерал Синдулла, тест на скорость? — заломил бровь Хан. — Спорим, я и до Набу долечу быстрее, и имперских TIE-файтеров собью больше.  
  
Гера заметно расслабилась, увидев, что с Соло спало оцепенение. Синдулла хитро улыбнулась, заправляя за плечо лекку, и подмигнула ухмыляющемуся в бороду Рексу.  
  
— Не раскатывай губу, генерал Соло! Со мной летит лучший стрелок Великой Армии Республики.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, красотка, как скажешь! — махнул рукой Хан. — У тебя есть капитан Рекс, у меня Чуи, будем считать, что силы равны.  
  
— Эй! — Кэс возмущенно развел руки.  
  
Хан и Гера одновременно к нему повернулись и в два голоса проговорили:  
  
— Да-да, и ты тоже красавчик.  
  
Спасательная операция по предотвращению операции «Зола» началась.  
  
***  
  
Шара отослала мужу сообщение и попыталась призвать всю свою концентрацию, чтобы досидеть до конца на скучнейших по ее мнению переговорах, в ходе которых Лея Органа как представитель Новой Республики просила у Набу поддержки. Знаменитая планета была давним союзником Альянса, несмотря на гнет Палпатина и его тиранию, которой он подверг родной мир. Королева, губернатор и все советники пообещали оказать делу Новой Республики всестороннюю помощь, а потому переговоры походили скорее уже на рабочее совещание о поставках, обмене данными, кредитовании, торговых пошлинах, новом Сенате и прочих вещах, в которых Шара Бэй не разбиралась совсем.  
  
Подавив чудовищный зевок и уныло подумав о мягкой перинке, дожидавшейся ее в выделенных комнатах королевского дворца, Шара попыталась придать своему лицу наименее скучающее выражение. Предыдущий день и так был выматывающим, ведь королева Соруна накануне попросила ее проинспектировать эскадрилью боевых кораблей.  
  
После приказа Палпатина о разоружении Набу, пилоты пытались спрятать свои машины, но удалось это далеко не всем. Многие корабли слишком долго стояли в непригодных сырых пещерах, заменявших ангары. Некоторые звездолеты были разобраны едва ли не по частям так, что их пришлось переваривать и почти полностью пересобирать. У других машин были сняты все вооружения, а новые модификации боевых пушек хотелось прикрутить изолентой, по-другому, казалось, они просто отказывались крепиться к кораблю. Плохо синхронизировались со старым программным обеспечением новенькие астродроиды, они возмущенно пищали и пытались калибровать орудия и навигационные системы снова и снова. Да и новое поколение пилотов походило больше на любителей подпольных гонок на карах, ведь Летная Академия была упразднена через год после гибели всенародной любимицы Падме Амидалы.  
  
Королева с гордостью показывала республиканским гостям несколько классических и почти новых набуанских истребителей N-1, говорила, что и сама умеет пилотировать, а также спросила, не хочет ли Шара Бэй стать первым профессором во вновь открываемой Летной Академии Набу. Бэй обещала подумать и покосилась на ухмыляющуюся Лею.  
  
— А что? Набу красивый, теплый мир, — говорила ей Органа за трапезой, которая немного разбавила скучную политическую часть дня. — Малышу По было бы приятно расти тут. Подумай, Шара, вы с Кэсом могли бы зажить относительно мирной жизнью.  
  
Бэй фыркала и отшучивалась, но красивые картинки с милым домиком, из окна которого открывается вид на зеленые леса и бирюзовые реки, огибающие плато Тида, никак не хотели покидать ее воображение.  
  
Так она снова потеряла нить рассуждения и уже не следила ни за Леей, ни за Соруной, ни за кем-либо еще из политиков, которые все говорили, и говорили, и говорили... Мысли о Набу цветными зарисовками мелькали перед успокаивающимся сознанием, пока вой сирены не заставил ее подскочить и по привычке выхватить бластер.  
  
— Имперский крейсер на орбите Набу! — начальник службы безопасности королевы Набу капитан Корро вбежал в зал заседаний. — Они выпускают какие-то спутники и распределяют их над нашим небом.  
  
— Связь не работает! — истерично завопил губернатор Тида.  
  
— Опять блокада? Серьезно? — всплеснул руками какой-то старец из числа советников.  
  
— Королева, что нам делать?  
  
Все глаза устремились на Соруну, чей ритуальный макияж скрывал настоящие краски, покрывающие сейчас ее щеки. Соша выпрямилась и с достоинством произнесла:  
  
— Мы будет защищаться! Капитан, распорядитесь вызвать всех пилотов в королевский ангар Тида. Я прибуду туда через двадцать минут. Губернатор, займитесь эвакуацией населения, каждый страж порядка должен быть привлечен, берите все транспортные средства, что доступны. Нам нужно попытаться избежать паники в столице и других городах. И пошлите сообщение гунганам, они…  
  
— Связь не работает! — возмутился губернатор, и его слегка обвисшие гладко выбритые щеки затряслись. — Как же мы…  
  
— Тогда пошлите гонцов! — разозлилась королева. — Пусть садятся хоть на спины к фалумпасетам и скачут верхом до болот наших соседей-гунганов! Выполнять!  
  
— Да, королева, конечно… — замямлил мужчина, но Соруна решительно от него отвернулась.  
  
— Лея, друг мой, могу я…  
  
— Я помогу вам всем, чем смогу! — с готовностью воскликнула Органа, и Шара заметила, как странно заблестели глаза принцессы.   
  
— Благодарю! — Соша сердечно сжала руку Леи и обратилась к Шаре. — Лейтенант Бэй, могу я попросить вас примкнуть к моей эскадрилье?  
  
— Конечно, королева. — Шара решительно поднялась. — Я проследую в ангар немедленно. Лея, как только я поднимусь на орбиту, попытаюсь послать сигнал SOS командованию Альянса на Чандрилу.   
  
Органа согласно кивнула, Бэй круто развернулась на каблуках и спешно покинула зал заседаний.   
  
Шара быстро добралась до ангаров, и тут же была окружена механиками и пилотами. Вместе они спешно стали проверять корабли, заводить их, попытались настроить систему связи, но ловили только короткие волны. Хоть это хорошо, будет возможность координировать атаку, а не метаться на орбите как слепые и глухие котята.  
  
Частота Альянса на комлинке так и не работала, и даже канал вызова Леи почти сдох, и сигнал проходил с сильными помехами, но и без него Шара была уверена, что найдет принцессу Альдераана у боевых кораблей. И, действительно, когда Бэй закончила с кораблями в терминале А, она увидела Лею в терминале В, раздвижная крыша которого скрипела разъезжающими в стороны железными панелями, теплое солнце осветило взлётно-посадочную полосу. Органа стояла рядом с молодой девушкой в костюме пилота, которая громким голосом отдавала распоряжение поднимать единственную боевую эскадрилью в воздух.  
  
Шара вдруг одновременно с ужасом и восхищением узнала в миловидной брюнетке королеву Соруну. Видимо, та быстро смыла макияж и успела переодеться за последние полчаса.  
  
— …У госпожи Органы больше опыта, чем у нас всех вместе взятых. Я приказываю вам считать ее вашим лидером. — Королева Набу отдавала распоряжения своим летчикам. — Райм, ваш позывной на сегодня «Бирюза-один», я же буду «Бирюза-четырнадцать».  
  
Как раз подоспевшие к юной королеве с отчетами о ходе эвакуации чиновники, советчики и фрейлины в ужасе заголосили, поняв, что Соша собирается и сама сесть за штурвал звездолета. Губернатор кричал в голос, фрейлины плакали, а капитан Корро будто оцепенел и лишь во все глаза смотрел на свою королеву. Девушка была непреклонна и менять своего решения совершенно не собиралась.  
  
— Я Королева Набу! — рявкнула наконец Соруна. — И я не буду отсиживаться в тронном зале, когда на мою планету в очередной раз нападают по воле Палпатина!  
  
Лея, к ужасу Шары, правительницу отговорить даже не пыталась, а, напротив, одарила ее ободряющей улыбкой.  
  
— Шара! — воскликнула Лея, а пилоты расступились перед Бэй. — А вот и ты, будешь сегодня «Бирюзовый лидер», я «Бирюза-прайм», а ее величество «Бирюза-четырнадцать».  
  
Выругавшись про себя такими словами, за которые Шара обычно ругала своего мужа, женщина дернула плечом.  
  
— Мы хотя бы знаем,  _что именно_  там на орбите?   
  
— Ну…. — протянула Органа, заправляя косы и надевая на голову шлем. — Там точно есть звездный разрушитель, под завязку набитый TIE-файтерами, а еще они точно не к добру притащили сюда те геоспутники с Фондора, и думаю, что нам нужно…  
  
Конец фразы потонул за раздавшимся низким гулом. В небе полыхнуло красным один раз, второй третий, а затем вдруг целый пучок энергии ударил из облаков. Люди вокруг закричали, а у Органы мелькнула безумная мысль о еще одной Звезде Смерти или чем-то подобном. Но никаких взрывов не последовало, нет, зато то тут, то там стали появляться подобные красные всполохи.  
  
Поднялся сильный ветер и откуда-то издалека донесся раскат грома.  
  
— Ох! Нет! — всплеснула руками Лея, как и все будто оцепеневшая и взирающая на небо. — Они пытаются изменить климат планеты...  
  
Шара Бэй прикрыла глаза и выругалась уже не про себя, а тихонечко сквозь зубы. Она оглядела испуганных пилотов, упрямую Сошу Соруну, решительную Лею и, наконец, остановила глаза на темнокожем начальнике службы охраны королевы.  
  
— Комлинки и другие средства связи работают только на коротких частотах. Если придется, защищайте город, а мы пока поднимемся на орбиту и займемся спутниками, — сказала Бэй и оглянулась на Соруну, боясь, что та посчитает оскорблением исходящие о чужеземки приказы.  
  
Королева кивнула и грозно посмотрела на своих советников.  
  
— Кому слишком страшно взять в руки оружие и занять оборону, потрудитесь эвакуироваться с остальными мирными жителями. Капитан Корро, постоянно докладывайте мне о состоянии дел в столице!  
  
— Да, моя королева! Берегите себя, — мужчина поклонился Соше, взял ее за руку и аккуратно поцеловал хрупкую ладошку, задержав губы на несколько секунд дольше, чем того позволял протокол.   
  
— И вы будьте осторожны, капитан, — тихо ответила ему Соруна, опуская глаза, обрамленные пушистыми черными ресницами.  
  
Лея и Шара переглянулись и поняли друг друга без слов. Королева, капитан – какая сейчас была разница, каково их социальное положение? В этот миг имело значение лишь легкое касание пальцев и невысказанное вслух в глубине карих глаз молодых мужчины и женщины.  
  
Лея невольно подумала о Хане, а Шара о Кэсе и своем сыне – малыше По.   
Органа еще раз попыталась послать любимому контрабандисту сообщение, но сигнал упорно не проходил. Вспомнился почему-то Беспин и улетающий в небо звездолет Бобы Фетта.  
  
 _Выкинь всю эту мрачность из своей головы! Соберись, Лея!_  
  
Пилоты по сигналу королевы разошлись по боевым истребителям. Органа летала не так великолепно, как Люк или Хан, но среди пилотов Альянса заслужила уважение и слыла женщиной, способной управиться как с резвым Х-вингом, так и тяжелым транспортником.   
  
 _Вдох… Выдох… Вдох… Выдох… Вдох… все, как учил Люк…_  
  
К управляющей панели корабля она едва прикасалась, приборы будто ожили сами, лампочки замигали, а набуанский астромех удивленно забибипал.   
 _  
Нет Эмоций, есть Покой._  
  
Двигатель приятно урчал, но почему-то Лея невольно вспоминала все оттенки и полутона, с которыми утробно рычал «Сокол». И снова лицо голубоглазого Соло встало перед мысленным взором. Интересно, чтобы на ее месте сделал Хан? Наверняка бы он уже выписывал пируэты на орбите и играл бы в догонялки с имперскими истребителями.  
  
 _Нет Неведения, есть Знание._  
  
Она положила руки на штурвал и плавно потянула его, как учил ее Хан. Он всегда говорил о том, что со звездолетами нужно проявлять нежность, как с любовницей, и Лея, кажется, начинала понимать, что он имел в виду.  
  
 _Нет Страсти, есть Безмятежность._  
  
Тид стремительно уменьшался, превращаясь в крохотную точку далеко внизу под пузом набирающего высоту истребителя. Набу была планетой фантастической красоты и с орбиты, и на поверхности. И Лея Органа была готова отдать многое, чтобы защитить этот мир, родную планету родившей ее женщины, колыбель той демократии, что рьяно защищали честные сенаторы Старой Республики, вернейшего союзника Альянса и Новой Республики. Набу – это сверкающий бирюзовый бриллиант, словно маяк, лучик надежды для всей Галактики. Нет, она не отдаст Империи этот мир! Не позволит повториться трагедии Альдераана.   
  
 _Нет Хаоса, есть Гармония._  
  
Геоспутники работали в полную силу, окруженные дронами и щитами, а из ангаров звездного разрушителя «Истязание» вылетали рой за роем черные TIE-файтеры.   
Волнение отступило. Рука уверенно легла на рычаг турели, а по комлинку Шара Бей твердым голосом уверенно диктовала команды. Они поделились на группы по три истребителя, и пока набуанцы отвлекали имперские корабли и перетягивали огонь на себя, тройка Лея-Шара-Соша устремились к ближайшему спутнику. С пятого захода им удалось сбить защитные дроны, а выпущенные королевой Соруной торпеды ударили прямо в жерло излучателя, выводя из строя проклятый геоспутник.  
Лея Органа улыбалась, уворачиваясь от огня шустрого TIE-файтера.  
 _  
Нет Смерти, есть Сила._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава получилась объемная, но бить ее на куски я все-таки не хочу.  
> Все имена генералов\адмиралов\королев взяты из канона, а вот с характерами некоторых я позволила себе некоторые вольности в рамках этой истории и моего личного восприятия.  
> Название операции, кстати, тоже канон (играл кто-нибудь в battleftont ll ?)  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится.


	8. Глава 8. 4 ПБЯ. Среднее кольцо, сектор Чоммелль, система Набу, часть 2.

Пальцы нервно постукивали по штурвалу, а плотно сомкнутые веки слегка подрагивали, ни к чему было заранее напрягать глаза, разглядывая бело-синее марево гиперпространства.  
  
Хан мысленно проигрывал в голове возможный план атаки на Набу, все-таки уроки тактики и ведения боя в Имперской академии не прошли даром. И при любом сценарии ни «Сокол», ни «Призрак» не могли прилететь достаточно быстро, чтобы и геоспутники все вывести из строя, и атаку отбить. Они с Герой и так для прыжка избрали такой маршрут, что бортовой компьютер «Сокола» обозвал Соло « _долбанутым идиотом, перепившим неразбавленной солярки_ ».   
  
—  _L3_! Надо же, и откуда только слов-то таких понабралась, да еще и в двоичный код сумела перевести? Дождешься, я все Лэндо расскажу! — хмыкнул Хан, подтверждая координаты и прыгая первым.   
  
Спустя три секунды следом за ним ринулась Гера, улыбающаяся под громогласные протесты Чоппера, грозившегося то ли отключиться самому, то ли отключить систему гиперпривода у «Призрака».  
  
Так или иначе, но вся надежда у Набу и правда была на Калриссиана. Только бы его крейсеру хватило топлива на прыжок. От туманности на отшибе Галактики до Среднего кольца – путь весьма неблизкий. Впрочем, Лэндо не хуже Хана знал и обходные пути сквозь туманности, и отлично помнил пиратские коридоры через астероидные пояса и сектора, подконтрольные разным картелям.  
  
L3-37 (или просто L3), давным-давно ставшая частью «Сокола», продолжала возмущенно мигать лампочками на приборной панели, сообщая, что еще два часа такого полета – и у них начнет плавиться корпус.  
  
— Хочешь, остановимся, и я буду пилотировать вручную? — предложил Хан, сверяясь с координатами уже в сотый раз, а суетившийся у навигационной панели Чуи добавил к возмущенной трели L3 несколько кашиикскик эпитетов.  
  
Чубакка прав: быстрее они просто уже не полетят, и больше «срезать угол» уже не смогут. Это просто физически невозможно. Остается только запастись на ближайшие пару часов терпением. Проблема была лишь в том, что терпение к сильным сторонам Хана Соло не относилось от слова «вообще».   
  
 _Такие технологии, возможности, а нам по-прежнему мало времени… всегда так мало…_  
  
Невеселые мысли о том, что Палпатин лично следил за ходом разоружения родного мира (а это означает, что кроме пары боевых кораблей под командованием Леи и Шары у планеты нет ничего) наводили на Хана не просто панику, а ввергали в состояние близкое к коллапсу.  
  
Чуи не дал ему запустить еще один цикл калибровки орудий и пригрозил связать по рукам и ногам, если Соло еще раз потянется к этой части приборной панели. Хану ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как перепроверить свой любимый бластер, развалиться в кресле пилота и меланхолично зафиксировать взгляд на старых золотистых кубиках.  
  
В висках неприятно пульсировало, а встроенные часы будто специально отсчитывали минуты слишком медленно.  
  
Мысль «ей же хватило ума не ввязываться в бой на орбите» за время полета Соло даже не посетила. Он  _слишком хорошо_  знал Лею.  
  
Также он всеми силами пытался отогнать вертевшееся на кончике языка «я должен был лететь с ней». Получалось плохо, а мозг лихорадочно прокручивал в памяти последние недели. Само собой, никто не надеялся, что после взрыва Звезды Смерти резко наступят мир, дружба и вселенский покой, но Соло почему-то безумно полагал, что небольшая передышка у них с Леей все-таки есть.   
  
Черт, он ведь так и не успел ей задать  _тот-самый-вопрос_. Сильные пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулак.   
  
 _Она упрямая. И сильная. И… с нею Сила, чтобы там это ни означало._  
  
Правда, и чего он разволновался? Они выкрутятся, как всегда выкручивались. Лэндо обязательно успеет, да и они с Герой прибудут как раз под раздачу горяченьких TIE-файтеров, всем достанется.   
  
Лампочки на приборной панели призывно замигали, L3 пожаловалась, что маловато энергии для передних щитов, из кабины стрелка донесся рык Чуи, а Хан открыл глаза и напряженно ухватился за рычаг переключателя.  
  
Три… два…   
  
— Чуи!  
  
Их неслабо тряхнуло, ведь сразу пришлось резко заложить руль вправо, иначе в них влетел бы огромный кусок турбины. И тут же откуда-то слева на «Сокол» накинулись четыре вражеских истребителя.  
  
— Охтыжкакогоху…  
  
Обломки кораблей, куски разваливающегося на части звездного разрушителя, остатки от раздробленных спутников да безумно мечущиеся и поливающие все без разбора залпами имперские файтеры превратили орбиту Набу в минное поле из покореженной стали.  
  
По комлинку донеслось сорвавшееся с губ Геры ругательство, Хан же закусил губу, сосредоточенно закладывая один вираж за другим. Он пытался успеть все и сразу – разглядеть «поле битвы», разобрать сигналы приборной панели, отвечать Чуи, ругаться на кроющую его двоичным матом L3 и пытаться понять, как найти посреди всего этого хаоса Лею.  
  
Гера на своем «Призраке» не отставала от Соло, прикрывая каждый его маневр, и Хан должен был признать – стрелял капитан Рекс лучше всех. Старая школа, чего и говорить!  
  
«Восстановление» Калриссиана поливало огнем из ионных пушек звездный разрушитель, не оставляя кораблю и шанса уйти в орбиты. Собственно один из двигателей уже точно был выведен из строя, мостик искрил как гирлянда, и корабль вот-вот грозился разломиться пополам.  
  
В них нещадно палили, казалось, со всех сторон, а комлинк вдруг будто ожил и заорал как бешеный от десятков приходящих одновременно сообщений.  
  
— Генерал Лэндо Калриссиан!  
  
Ну конечно, L3 первым делом вывела передачу своего бывшего капитана, удивляться тут Хану было нечему. Сигнал пробивался с помехами, но все равно можно было разобрать, что говорил Лэндо.  
  
— …десант… файтеры в Тиде… дворец… добью крейсер, а ты… Версио теперь с на… Лея обороняет…  
  
Соло взвыл, пуская «Сокола» в штопор, заставляя TIE-файтеры ринуться следом и столкнуться в итоге с остатками геоспутника. Он знал, какой приказ отдали на имперском крейсере – высадка десантной группы на поверхность планеты. Раз уж не удалось разрушить Тид и другие города с орбиты, их постараются разбомбить с воздуха, а потом группы штурмовиков отправят проводить «зачистку».   
  
И Лея, самом собой, полезла в самый эпицентр – на защиту королевского дворца столицы.  
  
Между Соло и Органой были тысячи километров, тьма вражеских истребителей и целый лабиринт железного мусора.  
  
 _Пустяки! Бывало и похуже._  
  
На очередном вираже он почти задел тяжелый бомбардировщик, а прямое попадание в корпус вывело из строя щит по правому борту.  
  
— Гера! Мне нужно прорваться на поверхность.   
  
Хан знал, какая реакция будет у Синдуллы, и даже заулыбался, услышав громогласное:  
  
— Сдурел?!  
  
Чубакка рычал кое-что похуже, а L3 пригрозила отключить навигационные системы. Целая группа элитных истребителей оттесняла «Сокола» и «Призрака» к опасно разлетающимся обломкам имперского корабля сопровождения. Генералы Альянса сумели вывести из строя лишь половину вражеской эскадрильи, а в их сторону уже приближалась новая.  
  
Имперцы делали все, чтобы задержать корабли Альянса на орбите, а Соло просто не мог позволить себе затянуть этот бой. Он рвался в Тид на подмогу к Лее.  
  
 _Пора завязывать эти танцульки._  
  
Хан яростно рыкнул, увидев на панели сигнал о новых приближающихся файтерах. Да сколько ж можно-то? Он решил действовать, пока вражеская эскадрилья не накрыла их полностью.  
  
— Гера, ты со мной?  
  
Ему даже не нужно было уточнять, что ему нужно, подруга понимала все с полуслова.  
  
— Я не собираюсь потакать твоему самоубийству!  
  
 _— Ты со мной?_  
  
Вираж, еще один, залп, уворот, торпеды выпущены, снова войти в штопор. Висок ломит, хоть головой о приборную панель бейся, руки сжимают штурвал до побелевших костяшек, а стук собственного сердца заполняет кабину.  
  
— Я с тобой, — донесся по открытому каналу связи голос Синдуллы, и Хан аж услышал, как она неодобрительно ухмыляется. — Два квадрата левее, заводи их под те полудохлые дроны, затем уходи резко вниз на 500 метров, а потом выравнивайся и ныряй под пузо транспортникам.   
  
— Понял.  
  
— Готов? Три… Два… Давай!  
  
Непозволительно долгие секунды «Сокол» несся, словно открытая и яркая мишень. Сенсоры орали как бешеные, щиты по левому борту грозились сдохнуть, а кинувшихся на него врагов становилось все больше и больше. Выпущенные с «Призрака» торпеды достигли своей цели, но одного корабля прикрытия в этот раз было мало.  
  
Два несущихся в атаку TIE-файтера вдруг настигли прицельные залпы, выпущенные точно не с «Призрака», а по каналу связи раздалась довольная трель R2. Хана словно окунуло в ванну с горячей водой, и он даже позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть.  
  
— Коридор в десять секунд!  
  
Кажется, Соло еще никогда не был так откровенно рад слышать голос Скайуокера.  
  
— Мне хватит.  
  
Хан рванул рычаг и переключил пару реле на приборной панели. Двигатель на полную мощность, последнюю энергию на передний щит, войти в атмосферу на опасно высокой скорости.  
  
***  
  
— Абордажная команда готова?  
  
— Да, генерал!  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Лэндо оторвал взгляд от голопроекции битвы, проклиная тот день, когда Хан Соло выиграл у него «Сокол». Серьезно, ну разве можно закладывать виражи на такой бешеной скорости? Если корабль не рассыплется на части – это будет чудо. Хан, похоже, проскочил через все возможные туманности и астероидные поля, пока добирался сюда. Как у него только корпус не расплавился до сих пор?  
  
 _Вот наверняка L3 была против! Но разве этот сумасшедший ее послушает? И о чем он только думает?_  
  
Хотя, о чем (точнее, о ком) думал Соло, Калриссиан прекрасно понимал и вообще-то от всей души сочувствовал другу. О чувствах Хана к Лее не знал в Альянсе разве что самый ленивый, и, признаться, все, затаив дыхание, ждали, к чему все придет. Станет ли это просто интрижкой бывшего контрабандиста и принцессы, или…  
 _  
«Вот стоило только мне и Люку отлучиться, как эти двое тут же устроили друг другу стрессовую ситуацию. Решительно, глаз да глаз за ними нужен, ну как дети малые!»_  
  
Лэндо изо всех сил старался пошутить про нападение на Набу хотя бы внутри собственной головы. Получалось как-то до отвращения фальшиво.  
  
Генерал еще раз проверил комлинк – все сообщения, отправленные Лее после того, как она, набуанцы, «Опасные» и еще три отряда повстанцев прорвались на поверхность планеты, так и не достигли адресата, как не увенчались успехом и попытки достучаться до Люка. Канал связи с Ханом угрюмо молчал, а от Геры приходили сплошные неразборчивые бурчания Чоппера.  
  
Лэндо напряженно вглядывался в то, что реально происходило за панорамным иллюминатором мостика. Он видел немало битв, но должен был признать – поливающие красной плазмой планету геоспутники добавляли и без того неприятной боевой картине какой-то особенной жути.  
  
Лэндо не мог просто стоять у панели управления и нарочито спокойно, даже лениво, отдавать то одну, то другую команду. И плевать на генеральские погоны, действовать он привык так, как подсказывало ему чутье. А чутье прирожденного игрока Калриссиана подводило его все же нечасто.  
  
Поправив пряжку плаща и покрепче сжав бластер, Лэндо обратился к своему первому помощнику:  
  
— Капитан, на время абордажа передаю мостик вам.   
  
— Есть, генерал.   
  
По идее, он мог бы не участвовать в миссии захвата лично, но… Лерра Дювата Калриссиан хотел повязать сам, своими руками. Лэндо жгло желание или пустить Дювату пулю в лоб, или притащить в кандалах на суд Сената. Мотма  _просила_ притащить, а сам Лэндо уже придумал с десяток причин, почему пуля в лоб была бы для фанатичного капитана имперского крейсера предпочтительнее.  
  
Три отряда заняли свои позиции, ожидая, пока абордажные рукава и дроиды обеспечат проход с одного крейсера на другой.  
  
— Лэндо! — прорезался по комлинку обеспокоенный голос Геры Синдуллы. — Только не… говори… решил штурмова… полуразвалившийся разрушитель!..  
  
— Красавица моя, нам отсюда до мостика рукой подать! — Калриссиан постарался придать голосу максимум бодрости. — Я тебе подарочек притащу, вот увидишь.  
  
Помехи были очень сильными, но даже сквозь весь посторонний шум Лэндо сумел разобрать, какими эпитетами наградила его Синдулла. С чистой совестью бывший картежник отключил вызов и подмигнул младшему лейтенанту.  
  
— Господа и милейшие дамы, наша цель мостик, — под громогласный скрежет металла напомнил своим людям Калриссиан. — Капитана Дювата оставьте мне, будьте любезны.  
  
Астромехи пискнули, откатываясь в сторону от искрящих панелей, с шипением отодвинулись люки, и отряды Лэндо кинулись в открывшейся проход. Залповым огнем повстанцев никто не встретил, кажется, на верхних уровнях звездного разрушителя персонал уже попросту предался панике. Перед бегущим мимо оружейного склада Лэндо вдруг возникли молодые мужчины и женщины в имперской форме, безоружные упали они на колени.  
  
— Мы сдаемся! — старший по званию высоко поднял руки. — Пожалуйста, заберите нас отсюда. Мы сдаемся… мы готовы сотрудничать.  
 _  
Вот и первый подарочек для Геры. Толковые аналитики нам пригодятся._  
  
Лэндо отдал распоряжение сопроводить пленников на «Восстановление», а сам двинулся дальше.  
  
На подходах к мостику сопротивление в виде десятка элитных штурмовиков они все-таки встретили, завязалась перестрелка, но Калриссиан не был бы Калриссианом, если бы он не припрятал туз в рукаве.  
  
— R4, давай, малыш, порадуй папочку! — ухмыльнулся Лэндо, передавая с выделенного канала на комлинке команду своему астромеху.  
  
Смышленый дроид, которого персонал «Восстановления» в шутку называл «племянником R2», уже как раз успел взломать пару протоколов разрушителя и запустил в их систему вирус.  
  
Перехватив управление вентиляционной, осветительной и отопительной системами, Калриссиан без труда сумел создать в узком коридоре эффект как от взрыва световой гранаты. Повстанцы умело воспользовались секундным замешательством противника, и уже через каких-то пару минут взламывали плотно запертые двери мостика.  
  
Как и ожидал Калриссиан, команда капитана Дювата дралась яростно и самозабвенно. Сквозь дым и отсветы бластеров Лэндо различил, как замигала всеми лампочками навигационная панель крейсера, а следом за этим и заголосила еще громче сирена.  
  
— Хочешь посетить Набу, а Калриссиан? Сейчас вместе прокатимся. Заглушить все системы!  
  
Лерр Дюват с совершенно безумными глазами расстреливал голопроектор с загруженными навигационными картами и облаченного в красные доспехи робота, на лицевой панели которого на миг мелькнуло лицо Императора Палпатина.  
  
 _Так вот, как выглядят эти «Вестники», о которых говорила Версио. Отлично, надо будет и его с собой захватить. Вот и второй подарочек для Синдуллы. Она мне потом еще «спасибо» скажет._  
  
Р4 все еще взламывал систему управления, а корабль уже опасливо накренился. Без работающих двигателей и системы поддержки гравитации огромный железный монстр грозился рухнуть на планету, развалившись по дороге на части. Погибать вместе с «Истязанием» Лэндо не собирался, а учитывая, что «Восстановление» все еще был сцеплен с разрушителем абордажными приспособлениями, перспектива аварии вырисовывалась очень яркая.  
  
— Ой, да ну на хрен!  
  
В конце концов и не из таких передряг он выпутывался. Стрелял Калриссиан всегда метко, а потому двумя точными попаданиями продырявил Дюватту оба колена. Лерр взвыл от боли, повалился на полированный пол и отдал своему лейтенанту какую-то команду, тот приставил к голове капитана бластер и нажал на курок.  
  
Чудо произошло – бластер у имперца заклинило именно в этот момент.  
  
— Он нужен Мотме живым! — вне себя от злости завопил Лэндо.  
  
Республиканцы, презрев опасность, выскочили из укрытий, в которые превратились столы и панели на мостике, и бросились в атаку, ввязываясь по сути в рукопашный бой. Спустя пару кровавых минут полуразрушенный мостик, на полу которого плавилась покорёженная мебель, да валялись тела убитых, перешел под контроль генерала Калриссиана.  
  
— Лэндо! — Гера Синдулла снова подключилась к его комлинку. — Оживляй разрушитель сейчас же, пока вас вместе с твоим крейсером не притянуло к планете.  
  
Р4 рапортовал о полном взломе системы и уже включал управляющие протоколы. Панель ожила, и люди Лэндо спешно принялись выравнивать готовый рухнуть корабль.  
  
— Порядок, красавица! — протянул Калриссиан и почти услышал ответный смешок Геры. — У меня для тебя аж три подарочка.  
  
— Она ждет не дождется! — прорезался вдруг ко всеобщей радости на захваченном мостике голос Люка Скайуокера, сопровождаемый радостной трелью R2.  
  
Через потрескавшиеся стекла иллюминатора Лэндо увидел голубоватый отсвет, вспышкой мигнувший над небом Тида. Вскоре после этого замигала входящая передача от Леи, и Калриссиан как-то заранее понял – они сумели спасти Набу.  
  
— Сэр, у вас плащ… подпалили, он тлеет, — немного несмело обратился к Калриссиану младший лейтенант.  
  
Лэндо раздосадовано выдохнул и глянул на корчившегося от боли связанного Дювата.  
  
— Капитан, вы должны мне новый плащ, — ухмыльнулся самый модный генерал Альянса.  
— Иди к черту, Калриссиан! — Лерр яростно сплюнул кровавую слюну, некрасиво растекающуюся по его квадратному подбородку. — Будьте вы прокляты, сраные повстанцы! Негодяи! Все равно мы вас всех перебьем. Слава Императору! Слава геро…  
  
 _Шлеп!_ Младший лейтенант, не выдержав, вырубил Дювата ударом приклада по затылку. Лэндо заломил бровь, глядя на своего подчиненного.  
  
— Простите, сэр. — Молодой человек, казалось, нисколько не смутился. — Мне показалось, что он пытается на вас напасть.  
  
Калриссиан едва удержал довольный смешок.  
  
— О, мне тоже так показалось. Вызывайте нам транспорт, лейтенант, мне нужно оказаться на приеме у Королевы Соруны хотя бы часа через два. — Лэндо вальяжно развалился в одном-единственном уцелевшем кресле. — Надеюсь, нас покормят, страшно хочу есть.  
  
— Кто о чем, а тебе бы только о вкусняшках! — саркастично подытожила Гера Синдулла, канал связи с которой Лэндо неблагоразумно оставил активным.  
  
— Красааааавица! — наигранно укоризненно протянул Калриссиан, улыбаясь и закатывая глаза. — Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь.  
  
По связи донеслось ворчание Чоппера.  
  
— Да-да, Чоп, ты прав, — рассмеялась Гера. — Вкусняшки и модные шмотки.  
  
Повстанцам стоило больших усилий не заржать  _в голос_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Друзья! "Набу" делится на 3 части, иначе глава получится излишне перегруженной событиями.  
> Как обычно: все имена и локации - это канон, я на него опираюсь, но как автор все же позволяю себе некоторые вольности относительно моего личного восприятия персонажей и событий.

**Author's Note:**

> визуаль и краткая справка:  
> https://vk.com/public171655643?w=wall-171655643_24  
> и еще визуаль:  
> https://vk.com/public171655643?w=wall-171655643_25


End file.
